This Crazy Town
by HaleyLynn'Smith
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been friends forever, But Craig's about to learn things about the twitchy blonde he wishes he did not know. Trying to keep his concern under control he sees that the crazy town of South Park just got one hell of a lot crazier. How will Craig and Tweek deal with their demons? Will it bring them closer? Or end up destroying them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Like A Virgin (Or Maybe Not)  
TWEEK's POV:  
My name is Tweek Tweak, everyone thinks i'm crazy or something but the truth is that's just the result of my parent's negligence, I mean i've been drinking coffee since kindergarten every hour of every day. My life was going fine until one day in 3rd grade... We were all in shop class. Me, Cartman, Stan and Kyle. Those guys started spreading rumours about me and Craig Tucker to try and get us to fight. In the end we had a fight and they told us they were trying to get a rise. A week later me and Craig were the best of friends. But i felt so uncomfortable around him I mean i felt uncomfortable around anyone. But i kept it to myself cause especially after our fight, people learned: Do not screw with Craig Tucker.

Clyde and Token kept him grounded making sure he didn't start fights but hell like he'd listen to them.  
I can still remember that day in 5th grade.

We were all walking to lunch when i felt someone throw a pencil at me.  
I heard that god awful laugh and i knew at once who it was.  
"Damn faggot hahaha you guys oh my god!" Eric Cartman screeched.  
Before i could even count to three, Craig had him on the floor with his shirt in his hands.  
"You lay a finger on him again and ill kill you and your crackwhore mom." he hissed.  
I'd never seen him fight someone and my god did it make me not wanna get on his bad side.  
"Ergh! Y-you should'nt have done that for me! GAH!" I said to him "He's an asshole just ignore him." He said as though discussing the weather.  
I think thats when it started. When i fell for him. I mean i always knew something was there even in 3rd grade, But how was i meant to know? I mean i was too worried about being killed by the FBI or being molested by the Ghost of Human Kindness.  
But yeah i had it bad for Craig.  
There was one problem though that broke my bubble, Wendy Testaburger. She had broken up with Stan before 5th grade. She had changed so much. She was now more orange than the actual fruit and she had breast implants: Perfect stereotype of someone without class.  
She hooked up with Craig and now it was the 7th grade.  
My life couldn't get any worse.  
Wendy didn't really want Craig, i doubt she seriously wanted any boy. Cause i'm probably the only guy in our grade she has NOT had sex with.  
Stan hated Craig and got back at Wendy by screwing Bebe Stevens, the pretty blonde girl in our class.

One day in school i was walking to class when that all too familiar overpowering Chanel perfume filled my nose.  
"Hey Tweek! Wait up sugar!" Wendy cooed in her fakest put on voice. I wanted to punch my locker "Hey Wendy!AUGH!" I twitched.  
Wendy smiled her caked on lipgloss running.  
"You know i'm having a party tonight you should totally come! Ohh but sweetie buy some new clothes and straighten your hair first, K?" She laughed.  
I lost it that day i went absoloutely crazy. If people thought i was mad before they would definitely think so now.  
"BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES?! GAH! Y-y-your a cheap hooker with no class! AUGH! Go to hell and scrub that crap off your face!ERGHH! Craig is mine!" I immediately fell quiet at the last thing i said. So did the rest of the kids in the corridor.  
Wendy looked like she'd just been slapped in the face.  
"Oh my god." She began laughing.  
"Sweetie as if your competition for me. I'm fucking Wendy Testaburger bitch. You think you got shit on me huh?" Her eyes looked evil the caked crap on her eyelashes adding to that fact.  
"I-i! I didn't mean it! GAH!" I replied simply Wendy just walked off her high heels making a ridiculous sound.

All the kids started laughing and by the end of the day everyone knew i had it in for Craig.  
He actually approached me that afternoon.  
"Is it true?" He asked as calm as ever.  
"What do you think?" I snapped back i was calmer than ever.

"I dont love Wendy. I mean shit Marsh did and look where that got him." He mused.

"Look Tucker if Wendy ain't doing it for ya save it for someone who cares!" I roared. No why the hell did I just say that! OH MY GOD!

People started looking again, "God that kid's crazy" I heard someone say.

I walked out and there was still an hour left of school but why should i care.

After 5th grade i really went on a downward spiral.  
It had lasted to this day.

Most people thought as kids i was sweet and harmless but as time went on that changed.

I was sick of being bullied by Cartman so one day i paid a bunch of Mexican dope fiends to kick his ass.  
After that fateful day i was part of their gang.  
I was hooked on crack and had been since 6th grade.  
No one at school or my parents knew and i liked it that way.

I was also a prostitute, I mean shit this is starting to sound like that film with Julia Roberts, but i'm not the glamorous kind who plays chess with Richard Gere. No i was on the street for hours in the freezing cold. I was 13 years old and already i was hooked on drugs and addicted to sex. I spent hours that night applying what little makeup my mother had i mean i was starting to look like a blonde Wendy.

"Hey cutie you free tonight?" Some guy asked rolling down his car window.

"Sure I am, the but question is, is your wallet?" I asked blinking my eyelashes the way i saw Red do it.

"Holy shit, your hot get in." He replied.

An hour passed and i felt like crap, the guy gave me 50 dollars and the thing that makes me laugh is all i'd spent that money on was alcohol and drugs i'd buy off Kenny McCormick.

Another crap night. If i had to do this shit for Craig I wouldn't mind I mean damn I could teach him a thing or two.

Little did I know my world would come crashing down.

Chapter 2: I Will Always Love You CRAIG's POV:

My name's Craig Tucker and I am an asshole. I aint saying that cause I'm suicidal or some emo crap like that I just act and feel like an ass.

I've got good friends in Tweek, Clyde and Token and i'm going out with Wendy Testaburger (Stan Marsh hates me for it).

I'm in the 7th grade and life was cool until Tweek and Wendy argued and he admitted he's in love with me..

I mean damn I never thought I'd see the day.

I've been in love with him for like forever.

But I'd rather date some cheap whore like Wendy Testaburger than listen to that fatass Cartman ripping on me for eternity. So yeah thats why I'm an asshole. The kid I want just practically admits he wants me and I do and say nothing.

Well almost nothing.

I followed Tweek home and watched him go into his house.

I heard the sound of Lady Gaga blaring out of his speakers. The all too familiar hook "I'm Gonna Marry The Night" could be heard from his bedroom window.

He really likes her (or is it a him I dont know or care) he says her music opens his mind to how other people feel or some deep crap like that. I just think she's a tranny with a good marketing strategy.

An hour passsed and if he wasn't twitching I would NOT have recognised him.

He had on full makeup (which was done well I might add), a tight latex skirt and a matching sports bra. He was only 5ft 1 but he had on 6 inch heels and my god did he look amazing.

He was also smoking a ciggarette! Wait a second, he smokes? How the hell did I not know this?

I followed him down the street and saw him lean up against a street lamp.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Some random old pervert pulled up in his car.

They talked and Tweek got in, I wanted to kick that guys ass. How the hell did Tweek Tweak become a prostitute?  
This is fucking crazy!  
The kid got scared if his mom was home late never mind selling his body to complete strangers!

I saw him exit the car about an hour later with that guys "stuff" running down his leg.

I saw him go back home with the wad of money stuck in his skirt.

I had to do a double take.. Was i dreaming or high or something?

He came out twenty minutes later in his ordinary get up: a badly buttoned shirt and jeans that hung off him.

He went to Kenny's and by the time he came out I could tell he was high.

I followed him around not doing or saying anything until I saw Cartman leap out of the bushes.

"SUP TWITCH!" He shouted.  
"GAH! C-c-cartman what do you want?" He twitched in response.

"So you got it out for Craig huh? You wanna jump his ass?" Cartman laughed

"F-fuck off fatass, leave me alone." He started to walk off.

Cartman quickly knotted his fingers in Tweek's wild hair.

"You listen to me you fucking fag! I own this fucking town! Whatever I do what i want!" He rambled.

"Let me go! AAUGH! Please Eric!" He pleaded.

My legs wouldn't move i was stuck on the spot.

"Okay fag but you gotta do something for me first." Cartman smiled his evil smile.

NO FUCKING WAY! Oh hell no...  
Cartman unzipped his pants.

"Craig would love you if you did this. Wendy's a slut so you gotta be a slut too!" He cackled.

I did not expect what happened next.

Cartman got a smack in the face and went flying.

Tweek laughed and smiled a smile I had never seen before. Was that confidence in his eyes?

"Ohh Eric Cartman you pathetic piece of crap!GAH! Shall i get the Mexicans to kick your ass again?" He looked at Cartman who stayed quiet.

"I'm already a whore Eric, I have been for a while now, oh and by the way I'd rather die than go near you." He smiled.

I decided to step in.

"Leave him alone fat ass!" I chirped in a voice that did not sound like mine! Shit this kid is gonna put me in the grave.

The nervousness instantly came back.

"OH MY GOD! AUGH! c-craig?" He said.

"So you're a whore huh?" I laughed.

"GAH! No i just wanted Cartman to go away!" He lied, i knew he was i mean he made that abundantly clear in that car with the random guy.

"I'm still here fag!" Cartman grunted blood flowing out his nose.

"Fuck off Cartman." I growled.  
"I saw you in that car Tweek. And I saw you smoking crack at Kenny's house." I calmly stated.

He went bullshit crazy in 2 seconds flat.

"OH MY GOD! JESUS NO! Craig it-it's not what you think I swear to god! AUGH!" He sputtered

Well we'll see aboout that.

Chapter 3: Your Love TWEEK's POV:

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Craig found out my secret! Oh my god! Jesus Christ! He's gonna tell everyone at school and get me arrested and I'll be raped in prison!

He walked me home and we were greeted by my mother who was too wrapped up in her own silly little world she barely knew I existed.

"How was your day son? Want some coffee?" My dad inquired.  
I picked up the cup and downed it like how Kenny drinks vodka.

"f-fine Dad! GAH! Is it okay if Craig stays a while!" I nearly screamed.

"Sure son. You want some coffee Craig? You see a warm cup of coffee is like the sunrise in Alaska it-" He began

"Ohh Richard leave the kids alone!" My mother spoke up still staring out the window like there was no tommorow.

"Okay now listen son your mother and I have to go to the shop for the evening shift, You and Craig are gonna be alright yes?" He said talking to me like i was 5 years old.

"y-YEah! GAH!" I replied.

And with that they were gone. They had been doing this for years. CPS came to our house when i was in first grade because they had been gone for days and i nearly died drinking one of my mother's bottles of wine.

"Tweek please tell me why the hell you got into shit like this." Craig said breaking me out of my thoughts.  
I carried on sucking on the marijuana ciggarette in my hand.

"I did it because..ARGH! I dont know! PRESSURE!" I flipped out.

"Look you gotta stop.. your way too good to be some cheap street ho. Oh and give me that!" He said, ripping said joint out of my hand and throwing it out the window.

"Party pooper." I replied.

Before i could do anything he kissed me.

The lights in my head switched on.

Oh my god I've wanted this for years.

"What about Wendy?" I asked

"Screw Wendy!" He replied with a chuckle.

And before I knew it i was tangled in the sheets with Craig Tucker.

I knew it was impossible considering my past but I felt like i lost my virginity tonight.

Chapter 4: You ain't woman enough to take my man.  
WENDY's POV:

I walked down the street this morning and talked to my friend Bebe.

She shouted me so i went to talk to her.

Damn she looks like crap. Well at least next to me. I make Megan Fox look like a man. Well that's what Kenny McCormick said when i was sucking him off.

"Wendy you will not believe what I just heard." She said, her love of gossip obvious.

"Go on." I said, barely interested.

"You know Tweek Tweak yeah?" She stated, her blue eyes wide.

"The fag who wants to screw Craig yeah?" I replied in a bored voice.

"Well fatass said he's selling it apparently." She giggled.

"Selling what? Weed, Booze or what?" I was getting bored now

"His ass!" Bebe burst out laughing and so did I.

"Oh my god!" I nearly died.

"But I also heard that Craig went into his house last night and didn't come back out." WHAT?! Craig was in that little coffee addicted idiot's house? Ohh no way.

"You. Fucking. What." I was pissed.

"Wendy it's just a rumour! Hey wait! Wendy!" she shouted after me.

No one fucks with Wendy Testaburger.. Unless your stupid you dont fuck with me.

I saw Craig come out of his house, that little whore kissing him and saying goodbye. His or Craig's cum stains all over his jeans.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SLUT!" I screamed.

"Wendy i can explain!" Craig tried. I punched him twice.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN! FUCKING FREAK!" I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip that uncombed hair out of his head. Save him the job of doing it.

I wasn't gonna hit him. Tweek was known for being a crybaby and he would tell mommy and get whoever involved into shit.

I did not wanna go back to juvenille hall.

"WE'RE FUCKING OVER CRAIG! YOU SCREW THE LITTLE FREAK! DAMN YOU MISSED OUT!" I roared.

"You just carry on getting AIDS off Stan, Bitch." He said wiping the blood from his nose.

I walked off, fucking assholes let them eat cake I say.

I updated my facebook status and my god did I sound mad!

'So I just found out my boyfriend is gay for a schizo whore with a coffee problem! Fuckin' A!' was what it said.

I got several comments and likes.

Stan's stood out the most.

'Baby I still love you! It's fucking obvious Tucker's gay for The Twitch'

Asshole, hes a pussy and I am so glad I realised that and the only time his dick would stand up was when Kyle Broflovski was in the room.

I swiftly replied 'Stan you never satisfied me. No offense but I'd rather screw Butters.'

A lot of likes on that one right there.

But then of all people TWEEK commented.

'Wendy I'm sorry but I love Craig and I don't care what anyone says!'

' I bet you'd care if people knew your doing the splits for 10 dollars an hour.' Damn am I good.

Nothing else was said after that.

Chapter 5: In For The Kill TWEEK's POV:

I felt so unnerved walking round school, everyone was talking about me and the people who usually bullied me added some new words to their arsenal such as = Whore, Faggot, Homewrecker. I'd gotten used to that shit back in elementary school so I paid no attention. What did piss me off was how Craig completely ignored me and how his mom let him stay at home so as not to deal with the shit going on. His parents did not care if he went to school or not. Neither did mine but I'd already screwed my life up considerably and I did not want to add to the damage.

Kevin in our class told Principal Victoria I was being bullied (Most of the teachers from elementary were so incompetent the school board gave them new jobs in this middle school). She sent me to see Mr Mackey.

"Ok Tweek m'kay so what seems to be the problem." He asked faking concern

"Nothing Mr Mackey, I'm fine." I lied I really wanted to go apeshit and kill Wendy Testaburger but she's a girl and I can't hit a girl.

"Now Tweek at this time in your life understanding yourself and your feelings is really important m'kay?" I wanted to burst out laughing he was starting to sound like my dad.

"You see what's going on between you and Craig Tucker there is no need to feel ashamed m'kay." He continued

"OH MY GOD! GAH! How did you know?!" I started shaking again and had the urge to cry.

" And the school board feels the tension between you and Wendy Testaburger needs to end as it is causing disruption m'kay?" He carried on.

Wendy walked in looking as cheap as ever.

Her T-shirt had a photo of Britney Spears on it and her skirt looked more like a belt.

Her face was a shocking shade of orange compared to her milky white neck.

"You wanted to see me Mr Mackey?" She inquired putting on her cutest tone of voice.

"Yes please sit down Wendy m'kay." He replied.

"Now I want you to think really hard about what you've been doing.. Tweek here does not need to be receiving your negative comments and-" He started.

"NEGATIVE COMMENTS! THAT BITCH STOLE MY MAN!" She screamed.

She lunged for me but i moved back off my chair.

"Wendy!Ngh! I'm sorry okay!" I pleaded.

"Ohh fuck you! You cheap piece of crap!" She retorted.

She stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard the glass shattered into a million pieces.

"You should get to lesson now Tweek." Mr Mackey said looking pissed off. He didn't add an M'kay either.

I walked towards my class that I shared with Clyde, Token and usually Craig.

Cartman was stood outside obviously sent out.

"Hey fag! over here!" he shouted.

"Fuck off fatass!" I replied coldy.

"You know I saw Craig with Butters the other day! Damn the competition between you nancy boys is really getting hot." He smirked evilly.

"But you know I hate Wendy just as much as you do." He carried on.

"She's back with Stan like nothing happened! You just gonna let her get away with this?" He queried.

I was smart enough to know not to get in on Cartman's crazy schemes because back in 4th Grade I ended up helping a serial killer get out prison and on that same day breaking into George Lucas' house! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN!

"Like you care." I said.

"Did I say I cared fag? I just wanna see Wendy cry.. I asked her out last year and she was like no. That bitch needs to respect my authoritah and so do you!" He started on one of his crazy rants.

The teacher came out of the door.  
"Cartman back of the room, care to join my lesson Tweek? Or did the "Gnomes" (she made air quotations at this) steal your work again?" she asked dryly, god I hate her.

"Sure Mrs Collins." I replied.

She was quite a sight in this hick town, she was a New York woman and she was serious about making something out of life. Where for example Liane Cartman spent her days screwing whoever and smoking crack. Damn reminds me of me! SHIT! AUGH! I'm gonna end up like Cartman's mom!

The day dragged on for what seemed forever. I got a text off Craig.  
'I love you.. I felt ill today.. Ignore Wendy, Cartman and all them other assholes x.'

'I love you too, last week was amazing ;)'

An hour passed and school was finished.

I saw Stan and Wendy walking back to his house.

"Yeah so I said to him. Bitch you stole my man go to hell, and Mr Mackey was just like m'kay!" She laughed in such a fake way I felt my stomach lurch.

"Wendy can't you just let it go?" Stan asked.

"I could but I ain't gonna lose face to that retard." She cackled "WHAT THE NNGH! FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WENDY!" I had a total spazz moment right there.

"My problem is you stole Craig! Not that I care I mean me and Stan are forever right baby?" She turned to him, smiling.

I never thought I'd do what I did next.

I pushed her out of the way and started passionately kissing Stan who did not seem to want to let go until he realised a lot of people, Kyle included were watching.

"Dude what the hell?!" He yelped pushing me to the ground.

I got up and walked away, straight to Craig's house.

Chapter 6: Brokenhearted CRAIG's POV:

Tweek and me had gotten a lot of shit. This was why I was scared of telling him how I felt. Mind you if I knew he was turning tricks I would have made my move a while ago.

People always had Tweek down as nervous, scared and afraid. Which I guess he was.

But these past two weeks I learned things about my best friend I would have never suspected.

That our feelings were mutual, that he was a drug addict and a prostitute.

I was listening to Michael Jackson on youtube because all them other singers are shit compared to him. I dont think he was a pervert not at all. The kid even admitted years later it was for the cash.

I saw Tweek walking into my driveway crying his eyes out.

I opened the door quickly, my parents were out drinking and my sister Ruby was at a friend's house.

"Oh my god! AUGH! Wendy! sh-sh-she's with Stan now but she wont! NGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He rambled.

"Come on in." I said quietly, damn it would be nice if I could seem interested for just one occasion.

Token and Clyde were sat on the couch, they'd been here all day.

"Yo! Tweek my man!" Clyde shouted.

"Sup Tweek." Token added.

They were watching the Simple Life with Paris Hilton. One of mom's DVDS apparently.

"We'll be back in a few." I said, taking Tweek upstairs

"Get in there!" Clyde giggled.

I flipped him off, asshole.

Tweek quickly got undressed.

"Shit Tweek, slow down." I had to talk to him about something that really pissed me off.

"Look maybe we should take a break until this whole Wendy situation blows over." I said calmly

"Ngh! What? Your leaving me!" He started to cry.

"No baby I ain't leaving you I'm just saying we should be more careful." I said, he was crying a river.

"w-w-why the hell should we be careful! People already fucking know Craig!" He screamed.

"YEAH AND PEOPLE KNOW YOU FUCKING STUCK YOUR TONGUE DOWN STAN MARSH's FUCKING THROAT!" I shouted, I hit him without thinking.  
I heard the front door close signalling that Clyde and Token had left.

"I'm going." He said, not even twitching.

"Tweek don't go!" I begged

TWEEK'S POV:

I stormed out of there and walked back home.

I went to my stash and rolled a joint.

I sat there inhaling it for an hour.

I checked facebook. No point just more abuse and cookie cutter insults.

Cartman posted on my wall

'First Craig now Stan! Shit twitch you give Tara Reid a run for her money! Hahaha you guys!'

I wanted to actually die.

Wendy also said something but sweet Jesus was I surprised.

'Look I'm not gonna waste my time on you. You wanna screw Tucker you go for it. I dont care, dont talk to me pretend I dont exist. But you go so much as an inch near Stan again and I will fucking kill you.' Figures, She's using Stan though I bet 50 bucks she'll be screwing someone else before the month is out.

I logged out of it and my Mom called me for dinner.

She and Dad had heard all about my little exploits.

"Now honey listen your a good boy. I dont want my baby out on the street, sex is meant to be with someone you love honey." She said oh so sweetly. God couldn't they just shout and tell me I was a dissapointment? God they were embarrasing.

I didn't sleep again that night. I knew Craig hit me but Rihanna still loved Chris Brown right? So why the hell can't I still be with Craig? I've loved him for so long and I'm not letting one little fuck up ruin things between us.

Chapter 6: How Will I Know?  
CRAIG's POV:

I made a massive mistake the other night.

Tweek came round a few minutes after Clyde and Token told me they'd seen him kissing Stan Marsh.

I went fucking mad. I hate them four they are just like cancer slowly absorbing and eating away at society. Kenny's ok but ever since I found out he's been providing Tweek with drugs I hate him more than the other three.

I went mad, I hit him and he left.

Nice one Craig ruin your best chance at happiness with a level headed person.

I mean yeah I love things to be boring but damn Tweek is the one thing that aint boring that actually interests me.

I texted him various times. No reply.

Wendy was showing off in front of everyone at school saying Tweek was so scared of her and a GIRL at that, he had locked himself in his room apparently. Albeit thats what he was probably doing how the fuck should she know? Wendy was always with Stan's gang and she barely even acknowledged Tweek in elementary let alone now.

I went to his parents coffee shop and he was sat next to his mother. She was like a shepherd protecting her sheep and she gave me a look that could cut glass.

"M-mom I Augh! need to speak to Craig!" I heard him shout, the patrons turned to look at him.

We went outside to talk.

"Tweek look I am so so-" I began.

He kissed me so hard I'm sure my lips would have started bleeding had I not pulled back for air.

"I know you are.. I acted like a nghh douche." He said those gorgeous eyes looking down.

"There was no reason for me to hit you.. Marsh and his lackeys just get to me." I said honestly.

"I did it to piss Wendy off." He replied with a smile.

"But Craig if you hit me again I'll hit you back twice as hard." He said with a tone of seriousness.

"Tweek honey! These espressos aren't gonna make themselves!" His mother screeched.

"I gotta go. GAH! text me okay?" He spluttered.

"Sure thing." I said all calm and collected.

Chapter 7: No Man's Woman WENDY's POV:

I've had a lot of shit recently.. People saying I'm a bitch and a whore and how I can jump from one boy to another. Well back in 4th grade the girls said I wasn't stupid and spoiled enough so all these years later I'm making a change.

I don't mean to be harsh but seriously if it was some other girl who just found out their boyfriend was cheating with a G.U.Y surely they would be pissed off too..

I love Stan but what him, Kyle, Kenny and that fat xenophobe Eric Cartman get up to just bore me to tears.

I thought Tweek was a nice kid. Bit crazy and untrusting but a nice kid. He was always the one most freaked out by what Mr Garrison did in elementary. He was the one being harrassed by "Gnomes" I thought that kid was innocent.

I only got with Craig to piss Red off. But it lasted a lot longer. I didn't love him and I'm sure that bastard didn't love me either (What am I saying? Of course he didnt!).

I never had Tweek down as a homewrecker. I didn't even know the kid was gay till he verbally assaulted me!

Craig I did not care so much but when that little jitterbug laid his fingers on Stan I fucking saw red.

No one touches Stan except me or his family! I made that abudantly clear to that fucking substitute teacher we had!

But like I care what other people think. Cartman thinks he's bad well he's like the fucking Care Bears compared to me.

Cause at the end of the day I'm Wendy Testaburger. I foiled Eric Cartman when he called me a whore and said I killed the Smurfs (Asswipe) and kicked his ass when he laughed at cancer.

But I'll let him and Craig have their little romp because sooner or later he'll come running back.

Chapter 8: Whip It MRS TWEAK's POV:

I always knew my son was different. I could tell from the moment he was born. My husband Richard and I fought for weeks saying I'd cheated on him. Tweek did not look like either of us we were both brunette and he was almost platinum blonde. He was bullied all the way through school and I was the one who supported him. I did not approve of him hanging around with Sharon Marsh's son back in the 4th grade but I'm just a housewife I have no say in the matter.

But when I learned my son was a prostitute I knew something had to be done.

I assigned him to a new therapist because the last one kept saying caffeine isn't good for a boy his age. Absoloute rubbish is that man saying me and Richard dont know how to raise a child?

I was at the book club meeting with Sharon Marsh, her husband Randy, The Stotches and The Testaburgers.

I had no idea where their kids were but I was not one to care about such things.

"I know this book really pushes the boundaries in terms of how women are treated." Mrs Testaburger said. I could not stand that woman. She allowed her daughter to behave like a harlot and did absoloutely nothing.

But I'm sure many would agree with me when they say Wendy was a lost cause way before now.

"What do you think Sally?" Sharon asked me breaking me from my thoughts. Who cares about some damn book about a bored housewife? I had my son and his problems to think about.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I replied simply

Linda Stoch gave me a bitchy look. She thought she was god's gift to mankind. Says the woman who tried to kill her own son.

Randy piped up "Give the woman a break she's just found out her son's turning tricks."

I threw him a look that soon shut him up.

"Anyone else wanna comment on my son's behaviour?" I asked cooly.

Wendy's mother quickly added "Well I was gonna comment on how your street walker boy stole my Wendy's man."

"Sharon I'm gonna have to get back to you on this." I said. If I stayed around that bitch Mrs Testaburger I was surely going to lose it.

I walked back to the coffee shop reflecting on what I'd learnt.

Did me and Richard do such a bad job? I didn't care that Tweek was gay for the Tucker boy. He's my baby and If someone makes him happy then good lord I'll be happy. But to find out he's using drugs and having sex with random people to pay for said drugs. I had to step in. Richard wouldn't he was too busy putting food on the table.

I arrived home and saw Tweek with Craig Tucker, the two of them were asleep on the couch with Tweek's old winter coat covering them.

An idiot could have figured out what went on.

I made myself a cup of coffee and started preparing dinner. I'd have nothing else to brighten up my day.

I pulled my phone out and had a message.

It was from Randy, Sharon's husband.

'Hey I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at Sharon's book club. Forgive me x'

Why did that man put a kiss at the end of the message? I mean most men in South Park would cut their fingers off to even speak to Sharon Kimble and he's incinuating an affair. Maybe it's time to take my medication.

'It's fine Randy. Tweek will get better I know he will. He cut down on the coffee he can sort this out.' I replied promptly.

I started thinking. Was I happy with this boring routine? I mean damn Randy was no George Clooney but he wasn't bad looking. I couldn't cheat on Richard it would tear the family apart.

I put it out of my mind.

'Well with a beautiful woman like you for a mother why wouldn't he? :) .'

Now I knew something was up.

Me and Randy Marsh?

The mere thought made me laugh.

'Slow down sailor, I'm sure Sharon would be quite pissed if she found out what you just said...'

'Screw Sharon, I've always wanted you and I'm sick of hiding it. Richard Tweak is one lucky asshole.'

I turned my phone off.

So Randy Marsh is infatuated with me? Damn who would have known?

Chapter 9: Pound The Alarm RANDY MARSH's POV:

When I saw Sally Tweak at Sharon's book club today I knew I had to do something.

I can still remember when they moved to South Park.

Richard had a newborn Tweek in his arms and she got out of the car.

Damn I never thought there would be any other girl besides Sharon but holy shit was I wrong.

Stan and Shelley would hate me if I hurt their mother.

It wouldn't be the first time but in this regard it certainly would.

I'd never hurt Sharon but for a chance to screw Mrs. Tweak I certainly would.

All those times over the years.

When Stan's first day of kindergarten came she looked so beautiful.

She did look like a hippie but her hair was short now and her boy was with her.

I mean damn if that woman dyed her hair blonde and messed her hair them two would be twins.

We talked for a while.

"Damn they grow up fast huh? You want a beer?" I asked her.

She looked around but quickly replied "I don't drink in the week sorry, But I'll always have a cup of espresso."

I've remembered those words all these years.

But I didn't act until now.

I've waited 13 years for her. And I plan to wait no longer.

Chapter 10: Where Them Girls At?  
TWEEK's POV:

3 months had gone by since me and Wendy had that massive argument. And since then just like I had predicted she got rid of Stan and was now sinking her claws into Clyde. He was far too immature to even notice her little game.  
Wendy formally apologised to me about a month after the incident saying she doesn't want any trouble.  
I dont know though something about it didn't seem sincere.  
I actually started going to therapy and I've managed to stop walking the street and taking drugs.  
Craig is now my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier.  
But his mom and dad keep fighting saying I'm gonna cause crap! Oh my god! What if they kill me! WHAT IF THEY TEAM UP WITH THE GNOMES! GAH! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE.

And my mom has been acting really weird, everytime her phone so much as moves an inch she goes crazy.

I was just looking at it and she screamed at me telling me to mind my own buisness and she put the F word in there too.

Me and Craig were going fine though. I felt loved for the first time in my life. My parents didn't give a crap the only things on their mind was the coffee shop and making sure I didn't attract attention.

"Hun I gotta go to a convention in Maryland today. You and Tweek gonna be okay?" My dad asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes Richard we'll be fine." She said, the boredom in her voice was very obvious as this was a line I had heard a million times in my life.

"Okay then hun. Son you behave yourself and dont talk to that Wendy Testaburger girl, if her mother so much as sneezes we'll be out of buisness. And you and Craig use protection I'm not keeping a roof for an STD fiend." He added.

"OH MY GOD! NGHH! Dad I dont have AIDS! AUGH!" I freaked out big time..

"Bye guys!" He said, He walked out the door like he was the happiest man on Earth. I could tell. He was pretending his wife was perfectly satisfied and his son was completely normal, He was pretending his coffee buisness hadn't permanently screwed me up. He was a good liar but I could see through him.

My mother said she needed the bathroom.

Her phone buzzed.

I looked at it and I was shocked.

'You sexy bitch, Sharon, Stan and Shelley are out why dont you come over?'

I was all the more shocked when I read the name of the sender

Mr Marsh! OH MY GOD! MY MOM'S HAVING AN AFFAIR! GAH! THE FBI WILL KILL ME FOR SURE!

"Tweek whats wrong? Are you-" She stopped halfway.

"Mom why is he talking to you like Nghh that?" I wasn't even shaking I was that suprised.

Her face turned red.

"Tweek, listen honey when someone gets bored in a relationship they usually get a divorce or seperate but-.. Look you know mommy loves you very much okay?" She was trying to distract me. God you'd think i was 5 never mind 13.

"So you're cheating on Dad?" I enquired.

"IT WAS ONE NIGHT DAMN YOU!" She screamed. She picked up her favourite vase with sunflowers in and threw it across the room. If I hadn't ducked I'm sure I'd be dead right now.

It was rare for my Mom to flip out, she took medication for her bi-polar disorder.

She broke down crying on the kitchen floor.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible mother.." She sobbed.

"I forgive you! GAH! Mom I know Dad can get boring, believe me I know." I comforted her with my words.

"It's not your father! I just felt bored and I know Randy Marsh is probably the biggest hick in this town, But I needed the excitement!" She broke down, pushing me away.

I was walking round to Craig's and it was dark out.  
It was 11:42PM

I was walking past Jim's Drugs when suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the alley.  
I was about to scream but stopped when I felt a knife against my throat.

"Damn police ruining my fun! Well this is surely gonna be on the news reports!" The voice said.

OH MY GOD NO! AUGH! THE GHOST OF HUMAN! GAH! KINDNESS!

"You think I wouldn't get a piece of you huh? 5 years in prison you little bitch!" He roared.

"HEEEELP!" I screamed.

He smacked my head against the wall and it was getting dark before my eyes. I was about to get raped and there was nothing I could do. I was 72lbs and 5ft 1 I had no chance of stopping him.

I felt my jeans being pulled down.

"POLICE!" A voice shouted.

"Oh not again! God fucking damnit!" The Ghost of Human Kindness shouted.

"Your under arrest Mr Johnson, anything you do say may be given against you in a court of law." The policeman said.

A policewoman came out of the car to assist him.

"Same kid as well? No offense Mr. Human Kindness Ghost but you are a fool." She laughed at him.

"THATS THE GHOST OF HUMAN KINDNESS TO YOU!" He retorted.

The policewoman helped me up and wiped the blood away from my forehead.

"From this report I'd say you're Tweek Tweak right?" She inquired.

"GAH! Yeah!" I stuttered.

"Okay if you'd like to get in the cruiser we'll give you a ride home." She offered smiling.

"GAH! NO! Butters got into a car with someone and his parents nearly sold him to Paris Hilton!" I screamed.

"Come on young man." She said, she helped me into the car.

"Has he got a problem with cocaine or something?" I heard her whisper to the policeman.

They drove me home and explained to my mother what had happened not bothering to question why she was wearing risqu lingerie.

Randy Marsh came down the stairs in his underpants as soon as the cops went.

"Uhh I gotta go home. See ya! Hey you-" He added pointing to me.

"Do me a solid and keep this quiet." He pulled his jeans and vest on and slammed the front door.

"GAH! One night! AUGH! You liar!" I shook as I said the words.

"Tweek I am so so sorry! Please dont tell your father!" She beggeed like a child.

"I dont want to get you into GAH! Trouble I-i-i- Why?" I couldnt find the words.

"I DONT LOVE HIM FOR GODS SAKE!" She started crying again.

I spent the whole night comforting her, promising I would NOT tell Dad about what happened between her and Mr marsh.

Chapter 10: We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together STAN's POV:

A lot of shit had been going down in South Park recently. We found out Tweek had a boner for Craig; A fact he'd been hiding since me and Kyle organised that fight between them. I never liked Craig Tucker. He was acting like an asshole the whole time we were in Peru.  
Not to mention the fact he stole Wendy.  
We both got back together for a short time but now she's with Clyde Donovan. I don't think I'll ever be able to go near her again after those taco hands were all over her.

"Hey Stan!" She shouted.

"Oh hey Wendy." Great timing Wendy.

"Look Wendy it's over for good this time. Token, Craig, Clyde. You gonna go for a hat trick and lay Tweek as well?" I snarled.

Wendy looked pissed off and I should know from the ammount of time I've known her this was a hard thing to do.

"Look Stan I love you okay.. When he kissed you I went crazy. Is it him? You leaving me for Tweek? Or Kyle? Or shit maybe Bebe ohh wait I forgot you beat yourself to it." She hissed.

I walked away. Wendy had changed over the years. She had gone from a good girl who upholded her morals to the type of woman parents warned their children not to even think about.

"Goodbye Wendy." I said clearly.

Chapter 11: Hey I Heard You Like The Wild Ones?  
CRAIG's POV:

This week has been crazy. My little sister's birthday oh and the fact a day later my boyfriend was nearly raped by that Human Kindness nutjob AGAIN.

But I dont regret anything Tweek has done. Being on the street taught him alot. Especially how to make my bed rock better than the actual song by Young Money and that plastic Barbie, Nicki Minaj.

Another crazy whole town goes mad event occured when the cat came out the bag. Tweek's mother had been having an affair with Randy Marsh for quite a while now.

It made me laugh now me and Tweek had fucked with the Marsh family. Fucking epic dude.

His dad took her back because I'm sure he needed her for that 1950s housewife role, because if it weren't for Mrs Tweak any idea of normality would quickly be disassociated from the Tweak family.

I would always love Tweek. He could do no wrong in my eyes. If I found out he was a serial rapist I would still love him with all my heart. If I found out he had a weird obsession like Butters' with Hello Kitty I would still love him.

I felt like the only person who recognised his fabulous yet ornate beauty.

Those gorgeous huge eyes, that small almost plastic looking nose. Them big Angelina Jolie lips. I mean shit. Yeah I was crazy for the kid but little did I know my parents had other ideas.

Chapter 12: Caught in a Bad Rommance TWEEK's POV:

The bullying has gotten a lot worse recently. People saying my mom is a "dirty ho" and lots of people who actually like Stan saying they'll kill me. Especially Kyle and Cartman, though I doubt Cartman gives a shit. Kenny doesnt seem to care either.  
People saying I'm a traitor to them saying as how I took Kenny's place when he died.

I don't care though. The woman's my mother! GAH! I'll always love her. Dad forgave her so why the fuck can't everybody else?

I actually decided to talk to Mr Mackey in school today. He of course with this being such a small town already heard the fresh gossip.

"Now Tweek, You need to rise above the bullying m'kay?" He droned on. Wasn't rising above it what I was already doing? If I wasn't I'd have had a psycho moment way before now.

"BUT! AUGH! They wanna kill me man! AHH! People hate me and my mom! OBAMAS GONNA KILL ME! JESUS!" I was on my 15th cup of coffee. And talking to this lame ass was hyping me up to no end.

"I'm sure President Barrack Obama is too busy to think of commiting murder Tweek m'kay." He seemed more bored than me.

The hour passed with no conclusive results. OH MY GOD! NNGH! I'm starting to sound like the CIA! HELP ME JESUS!

Craig had gone with his parents and little sister Ruby to visit Mr Tucker's mother.

I was walking home when who should approach me but my prime corrupter, Kenny.

"Hey sexy hows it going? Want some product?" He asked as though he was talking about what he was having for dinner.

"n-no Kenny I'm clean." I replied.

"Yeah but your body isn't." He laughed.

It was no secret that me and Kenny were fuck buddies. We were right up until Craig caught me doing what i was doing.

Most of the times I only gave him half the money he demanded and more often than not I paid in kind.

"My place in 5 minutes?" He asked.

Craig was gone and if my mom could have an affair why the hell couldn't I?

"Suuuure." I purred.

So me and Kenny had sex for 3 hours non stop and I could barely walk by the time we were finished.

"ARGH! K-Kenny how am I gonna walk home?" I panicked.

"Thats your problem bitch! Now screw offf Heidi's here in 5." He said non-chalantly. Thats the one thing I hated about Kenny he loved or hated no one they were just a piece of meat to him.

I realised I'd made a massive mistake. How the hell could I have cheated on Craig?

I was a bad person. He'd be coming home in just 2 days from his grandma's and here I was being used by the local playboy.

I felt used. Worse than them nights when some creepy old pedophile was using my body like a wind up toy.

My phone went off and I saw the caller ID.

"Hey baby nice trip?" I asked.

"You make it sound like I'm on acid dude." He laughed.

"GAH! N-no I didnt mean like that! AUGH!" Damn he knows how to make me shiver.

"I'll be home in 2 days gorgeous and I can't wait to put my hands up on your body." He flirted.

"Mmn! NGH! I can't wait either." No matter how hard I tried I could never sound sexy.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 11: Papa Dont Preach TWEEK's POV:

Craig returned home from his grandma's a week ago. AUGH! I can't tell him about Kenny. Things have been getting worse day by day. Mom and Dad are arguing more. Every time she does something wrong he mentions what happened with Randy Marsh. I couldn't be more embarassed! Oh my god man! The gnomes probably know about this! Oh Jesus my life is over! I've started taking crack again as well! I knew being around Kenny was a bad idea from the start but I stupidly went with it.

I was doing so well and I've fallen back into my old ways. Craig keeps asking why when I'm not at school how I'm not at home or my Dad's coffee shop. I feel evil for lying but he'd hate me if he knew what I was doing.

A lot had changed since he had come home. A few days ago Wendy was found dead from a heroin overdose and I can't help thinking that if I carry on I'll end up like her. I don't wanna die man! Her funeral is in a couple of days. Mrs Testaburger lost her mind and started trashing half the town. Her husband left her for some young woman. I can't imagine what would happen if my Mom or Dad knew I'd died. But would they care? They only care about me if someone's complaining about my behaviour or shit that's happened in the past.

It was a Sunday morning. I'd woken up in Kenny's bed not remembering how I got there. I knew the reason. That little voice in the back of my mind demanded a fix. So I got drunk and screwed him. I got out of his rickety old bed and walked out. Mrs McCormick was sat at the table drinking from a bottle of vodka. "Hey! Tell Kenny his breakfast's ready!" She shouted at me. Like I care. I shrugged and walked out. This was obviously a common sight in the mornings for her. Cause no matter what time of day someone was sure to leave the McCormick house after obviously spending the night with Kenny.

I was just pissed off it was me this time. His dad was working on his old car. He waved to me as I walked off. He looked so drunk I'm suprised he wasn't sat on his ass watching TV like he usually does.

As I was walking away who else but Stan, Kyle and Cartman should walk up to me.  
"Hey Tweek." Stan and Kyle said in unison. God they are creepy sometimes! GAH! I'm sure they wanna kill me man! OH MY GOD THEY KNOW I'M SCREWING KENNY! "Sup fag." Cartman mumbled he seemed more pissed off than usual. "What were you doing at Kenny's house?" Stan asked quietly. "Ain't it fucking obvious?" Cartman replied. "Leave him alone fatass!" Kyle piped up. Oh god here we go. I stood there too hungover to walk listening to them arguing the pain in my head growing worse. The only thing I remember was drinking Mrs McCormick's vodka before me and Kenny got high and done the deed.

All of a sudden Stan got all teary. "I can't believe Wendy's dead you guys! Oh my god!". Craig was right this guy was a pussy. "I mean I found her! She was lying in her own fucking sick!" He was making such a drama out of it. Like it was his fault. I can understand what Wendy was going through though. Maybe thats why she was so high and mighty. She like me had a major drug problem not a lot of people knew about, for long. "Goddamn fag! The girl was a whore!" Cartman scoffed. "FUCK YOU CARTMAN!" Stan shouted. "Oh my god! GAH! I've got a bad headache shut the hell up!" My mouth found the appropriate words at last.  
They all shut up after I said that. I pushed past them and walked away.

My Dad went crazy when I got home. "Tweek Tweak where the hell have you been?! It's 8 o'clock in the morning and I had to make all that coffee myself- Dont you walk away from me young man!" Thats all I heard as I slammed my door and got into bed.  
My mom was more understanding when I woke up an hour later. When I opened my eyes she was sat on my bed staring at the photo Craig took of us by Stark's Pond. "Rough night sweetie?" She asked. "GAH! MOM I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SERIAL KILLER! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I was having trouble staying calm. I was scared about Craig finding out! I have to stop! I did it before and I can do it again!  
"I just want you to feel better. Late breakfast on the table in 5 hun." She said in her sugary voice before taking off down the stairs. I got dressed, washed my face and had an attempt at making my hair look normal. Epic fail as always. I ate the breakfast she made for me. But the demon in the back of my head demanded his breakfast too. The pipe was calling me. "M-mom! I gotta go somewhere!" I yelped. "Sure hun, dont you get into trouble and if you and Craig are gonna have sex make sure you do it in a bed. Those carpet burns on your knees look awful." She said casually. "OH MY GOD! AAAH!" She knows how to freak me out for sure.

I went round to Kenny's but he wasn't there. His mom and Dad were too busy fighting so I went into his room. I'd seen him pull his stash out lots of times. There was a lot in that video case. It said 'Horny Nubile Whores 2' and in it contained half the shit Kenny was giving out like candy. Weed, Heroin, Ecstasy and even smuggled ciggarettes from Europe that he sold to 6th graders. I took all the crack and weed I could fit in my pockets. I climbed out his window and ran home.

As soon as I got in I ran up to my room and began rolling a joint. I was weird like that I had to smoke weed before smoking crack or it didn't feel right. I was halfway through the joint when I heard a knock at my door. "Shit! AUGH! Who is it?" I asked, quickly throwing said joint into my ashtray and hiding it under some clothes.

My dad came in looking very angry. It was rare for him to be drawn from the little bubble that was his life. "God damn it Tweek it stinks of marijuana in here! You'd rather let our family buisness go down and become a stoner than work? Jesus." That was all he said before walking out of the room. God he was crazy! And so was my mom! They never help me they just make me feel more crazy! I smoked what was left of the joint and put the product in my crack pipe. My world, my worries all melted away as I smoked the rocks. I didn't even notice when my parents and Craig entered the room. I didn't feel like I could talk or even move. "He needs help. Damn it he's your son!"I could barely make out Craig's voice.  
"Oh god Richard! Call the paramedics! Tweek! Tweek!" My mother's almost insane sounding voice was growing muffled and sounded like she was a million miles away.

Before I knew it I fell into darkness

Chapter 12: Love Is a Battlefield CRAIG'S POV:

I'd only been back in South Park a week and Tweek had gone back to drugs and I heard off Stan that he was screwing Kenny. I had to keep my personal feelings out of the way and make sure he got better. I can't believe he cheated on me but I knew better than anyone that Tweek's time on the street had affected him in more ways than one. The doctors were saying his behaviour was hypersexualised and I agreed with them 100%. I knew it would all go crazy at some point I just did not expect it to be so soon. It didnt help that his parents constantly were on his tail and making sure he was looking after that dumb shop of theirs. I just wished Tweek was alright. Why did he start hooking? How did Kenny get him into drugs? I needed these questions to be answered. I did not want him to end up like Wendy dead in a motel room.

It was killing me to think I wasn't able to satisfy him. He needed to take illegal drugs and destroy himself to get a feeling. It made me think why the hell did I love the kid beyond reason? I knew that. He was perfect to me in every single way. It's just the imperfect things about him really pissed me off. I thought he'd gotten over that shit but I was obviously wrong.

I had to know what happened to make Tweek end up in this situation. I mean when we were kids he was scared more than anything about drugs and promiscuity. That slut party Bebe had back in 4th grade scared him so bad he didn't leave his house for a month. His parents had to not give him coffee so he'd even get out of bed. How did he end up like this?

These were questions I so desperately needed answers to. I just had to know why Tweek became corrupted. It was obvious Kenny was stringing him along. I mean Kenny was never a good kid. All Stan and those pricks do is cause shit. South Park just might be a normal town if it weren't for those assholes and their trippy adventures.

Tweek had spent 2 months in hospital. It was a Thursday when they decided to wake him up. They said he was so seriously underweight they were suprised he wasn't dead. He'd dropped to 66lbs. It was all my fault. I should have told my dad to screw off and go visit Grandma on his own. Damn I sound like a dick. But if I had to choose between Tweek and that judgemental old hag I knew which person I'd choose every time man.

"Mrs Tweak, the caffeine abuse has seriously affected your son. The harder drugs dont help at all but we believe the affect of the coffee consumption over the years is probably the most worrying issue of all." A doctor said to Tweek's mom.

His dad started on one of his crazy metaphors "You see doctor, Coffee is like when you first have sex with your girlfriend. It's that warm feeling in your belly you see, And-"

"Ohh for god's sake Richard our son is hooked up to an IV!" His mom shouted.

"Sorry hun but the man is obviously prejudiced." He replied.

"Prejudiced? No Mr Tweak I don't think you understand. The coffee is no good for your son." The doctor looked speechless.

"Don't you tell me how to raise my son you god-damned hippie!" He snarled.

"Its obvious we are not going to agree. Please heed my words." The doctor said simply walking off.  
I was really starting to hate Tweek's dad, No wonder his Mom screwed Randy Marsh.

I asked the doctors If I could talk to Tweek and they said I had an hour because he had to recover.

We talked about why he felt he had to turn to drugs. He said he was lonely when I was gone and he felt afraid. No one was going to make sure Cartman stayed away. No one was gonna defend him from the gnomes. My heart was breaking cause I knew I had to be there for him 24/7. If I wasn't shit was gonna hit the fan in a REALLY bad way.

"I'm sorry! Craig! GAH! You gotta believe me!" His eyes were glossed over with tears.

"I forgive you baby. Just promise me this time you'll make an effort to stay off the drugs." I was trying to sound calm and collected. Not much of a challenge seeing as things rarely affected me. But this, well shit what can i say? I was dying to just explode at his Dad, these fucking stupid doctors. I wanted to go mad but I knew I couldn't. Only three people could make me go that mad. Cartman, Wendy (I know she's dead but damn that bitch made me mad) and Tweek.

We ended up having sex right there on the hospital bed. It said more than stupid words could ever say.

"I'm yours forever! AUGH! I love you!" He exclaimed.

"Shit, love aint the word for what I feel for you." I said honestly.

I ended up falling asleep in that creepy bed, the wires he was connected to tickling my face occasionally.

Chapter 13: Blow Me One Last Kiss MR TWEAK's POV:

I could not believe the indignence of the doctors looking after my son, Tweek. The boy's fine, they are making out that me and my wife are monsters when all we are doing is trying to make a living and raise our child.

If he wants to screw around with that redneck Craig Tucker then that's his problem. I have no say in the matter. I'm a modern man and if that's how he wants to be then there is nothing I can really do. What I can't believe is that Sally cheated on me with that piece of trash Randy Marsh. That Tweek was on drugs. It was like all the effort I had put into this family was falling apart.

I had a 9mm in my hand and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

This was the only way..

Chapter 14: SOS MRS TWEAK's POV:

I came home after giving Craig Tucker a ride home. It was so nice how he cared for Tweek like he was the most important thing in the world. I never thought Tweek would have a friend, let alone a lover. Good lord was I wrong.

"Richard! I'm home!" I shouted. That's strange.. He wouldn't be at the shop and he had no buisness that I knew of.

"Richard! Honey?" I shouted again.

I stepped in something. My pink shoes were now covered in what looked like blood. It was dripping down the stairs.

When I went into the bathroom my blood went cold. My husband's brains were splattered all over the wall. His personal gun in his hand. I screamed. I screamed until one of the neighbours came and phoned 911.

The cops took me down the station and after 5 hours of interrogation they decided I had nothing to do with it. The security camera footage at Hell's Pass secured my innocence. I could not believe Richard killed himself. He seemed like a strong man even before I married him. I had learned so much over the past few months. And in all honesty I wished I hadn't. I wish it could all go back to whatever normal was. I knew that was impossible. Tommorow I had to tell my son his father had taken his own life. If word had not gotten to him before I was able to disclose said information.

A lot of people in town were offering their condolances towards Richard's death. News spread like wildfire in this town. People were comparing his death to that of the girl who was bullying Tweek: Wendy Testaburger. My husband decided to die. He decided that when he put the gun in his mouth. Wendy died because apparently her dealer got the purity wrong. She asked to meet Sharon Marsh's son, Stanley and it all backfired horribly.

Richard had left us with a ridiculous ammount of debt. We were nearly bankrupt and Tweek was coming home from hospital in a week. How would I support what was left of this family? I had no idea what to do. In the end I decided I had to stay strong. Richard chose the easy way out. 39 years wasted in one afternoon. It had shocked me to my core and I was frightened about how Tweek would deal with it. When the Testaburger girl died he blamed himself. He would surely do the same when he learned of Richard's fate?

All I knew was that everything had gone wrong. I knew a day like this would come but I did not expect it to be so punctual. I was not a worrysome person. My medication helped greatly with my disorder. But I always knew Richard had trouble dealing with problems beyond his control. Like when Eric Cartman was bullying Tweek in 1st Grade. I caught him in bed with another woman. That was not the excuse for the Randy situation. I made a massive mistake. I did not think Richard would take his own life.

Chapter 15: You A Stupid Hoe TWEEK's POV:

It had been a week since I had gotten out of hospital. I can't believe my dad killed himself man! AUGH! THE FBI DID IT MAN! I'M! GAH! DEAD! Craig said it wasn't my fault and he was the nutjob from the start. I hit him for saying that because my dad might have been a workaholic and a drifty man but he put food on the table and made sure I got an education.

I was sad. Who would look after me and Mom? Why did he do it man!? It's like when Wendy died but a million times worse..  
I'd never do anything like that. Suicide makes you go to hell! JESUS HATES MY DAD MAN! ARGH! People were judgemental. Shit was said like "Damn! What are you guys gonna do next? Shoot Bill Clinton?" Assholes. It was like everyone was out to get at my family. I didn't care though I loved Craig and no one was gonna break us up. My dad's little accident had put me back in the spotlight but I knew I had to just get on with it. He was in a bad place. But I've been in worser places and I never thought of self harm or suicide. I just thought about how happy me and Craig would be together. But then I'd wake up and realise it was all a stupid dream. If only I knew back then what I knew now.

Mom had gotten herself a new boyfriend. He was from Denver and his name was Bob. He seemed like a nice guy and my Dad was rarely as affectionate with my mother as he was. God it was like he was eating her alive dude! AUGH! I DON'T WANT MY MOM TO DIE AS WELL! GAH!

It was a cold Friday night when it happened. Mom had gone to look after the shop. She was once again trying to make everything appear normal and alright.

"Hey kid. Where ya goin'?" Bob asked.

"AUGH! To my room!" I shrieked back.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me but I was frozen to the spot.

"Shit! You really are a sight." He said with a lewd look on his face.

I don't know what would have happened if my Mom hadn't walked through the door at that moment.

"Hey guys! Who's up for pancakes?" She said in her happy voice.

Pancakes? FUCKING PANCAKES! AUGH! I WAS NEARLY RAPED AND SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT PANCAKES!

"GAH! YOU'RE BOTH GONNA KILL ME!" I couldn't keep it in this time.

I pointed at Bob "You're a dirty child molester!" I screamed at him.

"Shit you need some blow?" He asked laughing. Bastard he knew what he was doing.

"Damn it Bob! Don't make fun of Tweek's ADD. And Tweek honey Bob has been very good we nearly lost the house." She said completely ignoring me.

Her and Dad had never trusted me. I knew that deep down. She was too afraid of hurting my feelings to admit it. I wasn't stupid and it was a fucking shame she thought I was.

My mother went to the bathroom and Bob threw me up against the wall.

"You think I'm some sort of fag huh? Shit.. You think you got me under your spell?" He hissed at me.

I couldn't move I was that afraid.

For once my Mom's timing was perfect.

"YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" She roared.

"Babe it's not what it-" He was interruped by a slap in the face.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" She screamed at him.

He left just like that. He got in his car and drove off into the sunset. I was glad she realised what a monster he was. For once in my life one person wasn't allowed to treat me like a sex slave.

My mom spent all night crying and trashing the house saying it was her fault Dad was driven to suicide and it would be better if she was gone. I told her I loved her and we'd get through this.

I knew it would be hard. Hard wasn't the fucking word for what was going on. I mean Oh my god! Why me man?!

Chapter 16: Please Help Me Find Tweekie CRAIG's POV:

Oh my god. So Tweek's moms new guy nearly raped him well thats what he told me. Damn. If it aint drugs with that kid it's rape. Mind you those innocent green eyes the dirty bastard must have felt compelled. I mean if I was a complete stranger who just met Tweek I would want to screw him till he screamed my name. I always knew of him in elementary. He was 'that crazy kid' it wasn't until Marsh and those faggots got involved that we became close. I think that's the only good thing those guys did was getting me and Tweek to fight. I mean my head went mad when he took that wrestler's robe off. I never thought I'd think a boy was beautiful but dear god did my mind do a 180 that day. It had all led to this. I had barely any idea what sex was back then but whatever it was I'd feel comfortable doing it with Tweek. I mean we'd all heard Cartman's story where you stick it in her then pull it out then pee on her leg (What a retard, Jesus). And I can remember thinking in 3rd grade I wanted to stick it in Tweek then pee on his leg, for reals. Call me a psycho if you want but that innocence he had and still does have. Damn it turned me on. I mean everyone else was so confident. I wanted to look after Tweek, he was like the little brother I never had. I can remember in 5th grade, we went to a diner and had milkshakes. That was the most erotic moment of my life. A week earlier I'd watched a porn vid of this girl giving a guy a blowjob. I imagined it as Tweek sucked on that straw and my god did it turn me on. If I knew he had all these problems I'd have put those feelings to the back of my mind. But once again I did what I wanted.

I never thought he'd be the one to start our relationship. Mind you I didn't know the kid was a ho and a drug addict so shit how was I meant to know he loved me too? Did he think about the same things I did? Did he imagine me naked when he was all alone. Did he jerk off like I did. Did he pretend those people he screwed on the street were me? Cause everytime me and Wendy or whoever did it I closed my eyes and pretended it was him.

It was a few weeks after Richard Tweak's funeral and I'd been invited to a party at Clyde's. Tweek was busy apparently.  
"CRAIG HEY MAN!" Clyde shouted. God that guy's a douche sometimes.

"Sup homie." I replied nonchalantly.

Everyone was already wasted and it was only 5pm.

I recognised the song playing in the background, Molly by that French guy whose name I can't remember. A crap music video hiding the fact a lot of people wanted to get screwed on ecstasy.

Oh my god.

Tweek was here and my god he looked drunk. He was shaking his hips like Shakira in tight grey skinny jeans. He was also licking a lolly pop in time with the music. Screw those people I'm making my move. I went right over there and started making out with him. He got aggresive with his tongue and shit did it turn me on. "D-D do you wanna fuck me baby?" He twitched, his speech slurred from the drink. Usually I'd have to ask and get a yes or no. I feel a bit bad using him like this. "CRAIG!" I snapped out of my thoughts instantly.

"Don't you think I'm hot huh?" He asked licking the lolly pop looking directly into my eyes.

FUCK! These pants aint getting looser.

I couldn't do it. Drunk sloppy sex aint my idea of a good time.

"Sorry Tweek, perhaps when your sober." I said calmly.

He went more crazy than I've ever seen him go.

"YOUR A FUCKING! NGH! BITCH! YOU DONT DESERVE ME!" He exploded.

Wow. Okay let me just say I do not like him drunk.

"AUGH! Someone else might wanna fuck me Craig ever think about that?" He purred.

Wow I would never have Tweek down as catty but shit was I wrong.

He was drunk. I had to remind myself of this.

Such confidence was taboo in terms of Tweek. He blushed when we so much as kissed. Talking dirty was not something he did. I can remember when I found out he was a hooker. When he was talking to that guy he was blushing so bad he looked like a tomato.

But now, all the nervousness, the conspiracy theories. All were gone. I didn't like this Tweek at all. And it scared me.

He slapped me so hard I'm sure it left a hand print on my face.

He walked out of Clyde's house stumbling all about the place.

"Hey Tweek! What's wrong dude? Hey!" He shouted after him.

"Clyde you dickwad! I can't believe you got him drunk! He's a recovering alcoholic for fuck sake!" Damn was I pissed off.

"Shit Craig sorry!" He muttered.

I didn't have time for this shit. Tonight was making me think. All them nights I wasn't with him before we got together. This was what he would get like. Overconfident and a complete slut.

I saw him walking across the street. I shouted after him but he carried on walking.

It all happened in an instant. Cartman's mom's car slammed into him and he went flying.

"TWEEK!" I shouted. He was lying like a ragdoll in the middle of the road.

"OH SHIT!" I was out of it. Oh god I should have just said yes to his offer of sex. God I'm a moron.

A bystander offered to call the paramedics and I stayed with him until they arrived.

This was the 3rd time this year he'd been in hospital for something serious.

The Child Protective Services people were there when we arrived. They talked to his mother saying a thirteen year old boy should not be getting drunk and she was a ridiculous excuse for a parent.

He had 4 broken ribs, His pelvis was fractured and his knee was dislocated. Mrs Cartman was currently being interviewed by Officer Barbrady. Like he'd do anything. That asshole could barely read or write. Even after he went back to school he was just as incompetent.

I can't believe I let my morals get inbetween us. I should have known that even if he was drunk and acting all macho I should have given him what he wanted. Shit the kid made my head go to crazy places. I'm an emotionless bastard and for the first time in my life I actually cared about someone. It frightened me in the past and tonight it frightened me more than ever.

Chapter 17: Starships Were Meant To Fly TWEEK's POV:

I can't believe it. I am never drinking again. I nearly died and lost Craig at the same time! AUGH! THE FBI ARE ON TO ME MAN! THE PENTAGON AND THE WHITE HOUSE IS WATCHING ME! Craig said I acted like an asshole and here I am a month later still lying in a hospital bed in too much pain to move. I hate this morphine shit their injecting into me. It doesn't numb the pain at all. It just makes me think about Wendy. Did the heroin make her pain go away? She didn't look like a druggie. I looked a mess no matter what I did so people thought I was on coke back in elementary. It was crazy all those taunts turned out true in the end. My life was so fucked up I was finally starting to understand why my dad put the pistol in his mouth. He'd had enough. He wanted better for me and I let him down in the most ridiculous way imaginable.

It was all my fault. My mom's affair. My dad's death. Craig having to see me all drunk and the bad side of me exposed. OH MY GOD! JESUS! HE'S GONNA FINISH WITH ME MAN! No he wont he loves me. Why though I'll never fucking know. I'm no looker. I'm not smart or interesting in any way. I'm just me, Tweek Tweak. A kid that's always had problems and always been on the edge of insanity. Some days I wished I wasn't me. When Craig and me got together that feeling went away but after the incident at Clyde's house it had started to come back. Self-hatred is a bastard to live with. When Craig went home for the night I got out of bed. My body screaming in pain. The nurse left some scissors on my night stand. I started cutting my hair. I spent all night doing it until there were hairs all over the floor. Damn with that bird's nest gone I actually looked half way decent.

Craig was gonna hate it. When I was a kid people always told me I looked more like a girl than a boy and I'm guessing thats why Craig was in love with me. It was there when we were kids. He'd stare at me awkwardly for hours after school. Even Cartman looked me up and down once in 4th grade not that he'd ever admit it.

Well I'm making a new start. And this time it's for good. I'm gonna stop drinking coffee, smoking ciggarettes and taking drugs. Not for Craig, Not for Mom. For me.

And this I swear upon.

Chapter 18: Dude Looks Like A Lady CRAIG's POV:

I got the biggest shock of my life when I went to see Tweek today. He'd cut all his hair off and he looked like a different kid. His small bald patches could be seen clearly and it was all jagged and snipped at. He told me he thought I was gonna leave him. He said if his hair wasn't so long I'd be gone. I was shocked. I loved all of Tweek but damn that wild hair was a turn on. Ohh well it would grow back.

How could Tweek think of me as THAT shallow? It shocked me to a point of impasse. Did he really think all I cared about was his looks? Tweek was not vain in any way at all. The kid was too embarassed to walk around in public he was that dysmorphic. He had confidence issues that everyone in town knew about. I wanted to help. I mean he should be allowed to do what he wants in terms of his body, Within reason of course. I mean damn where that nearly went was how he ended up a hooker in the first place.

I wanted Tweek to be happy. I wanted him to suffocate me with his loving. I wouldn't care if he broke my heart because I would never stop loving him. Never in my whole entire life. And that is a fucking promise. I swear it on my mother's life.  
Not that I care whether that alcoholic whore lives or dies.

I love Tweek with all my heart. But that drunken episode at Clyde's house put a lot of shit into perspective. I mean I knew now that alcohol and Tweek just DID NOT mix.

I comforted him and told him I thought his new hair was cool and sexy. He said if his body wasn't hurting so much he'd love to lay me right now. He didn't use those exact words but I could tell where he was going with it.

What am I gonna do with ya huh Tweek? Your too cold to keep and too hot to leave. Your gonna be the end of me man I fucking swear.

I, Craig Tucker never thought I'd love anyone. But I love Tweek so much it hurts. When I'm away from him for a minute I feel like I'm gonna vomit.

He's killing my head and my heart and he's oblivious to it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 19: Right Thru Me TWEEK's POV:

I was going to a meeting for the TDSA - Teenage Drug Support of America. Craig told me to go but I knew I had to anyway. My mom came with me and I was probably the youngest person there. There were 4 other people in the room. Most of them looked very rough. I felt sorry them and even more sorry for myself. When I got out of hospital I promised my Mom and Craig I'd make an effort to wipe the slate clean. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Okay people welcome to TDSA this is our first meeting this month and my name is Kimberley, But you can call me Kim." The meeting lady said. She looked kind, like somebody you could trust.

"Like Lil Kim?" The girl sat across from me mocked. "Yes I suppose." The lady replied. Wow if I was her I would not be impressed being compared to someone like Lil Kim. I didn't like her. I liked Nicki Minaj a lot and Craig asked me everyday why I liked her. I don't know I just think she's really pretty and a good singer. People started standing up doing the whole Hey I'm whoever and I'm a drug addict bit. I was nervous but Mom held my hand and made sure I didn't freak out.

"Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself young man?" Kimberley asked. "OHH GOD! AUGH! NO!" Damn my nervousness. Damn it to hell. In the end my Mom made me stand up. "GAH! I'm Tweek and I'm a recovering crack addict!" I stuttered. "Hi Tweek." The people said back. Damn this is embarrasing. But I gotta get better. Craig's right, If I can't get better on my own then I need to seek proffesional assistance. I sat down as other people talked. This one lady was saying how her marijuana addiction destroyed her life and cost her husband's devotion. I dont see the big deal. I'd love to still smoke weed because I dont feel scared when I do it. Craig is such a hypocrite when he goes out he gets stoned all the time. But the crack that is something I am willing and want to stop.

The weeks went by sitting at those boring meetings and I got to know some of the people there. I made a friend called Allison, she was from Washington and I wondered what the hell she doing in Colorado. She told me her and her mom never got on and she ran away. She ended up on ketamine and was forced to become a prostitute. I could easily relate to what she went through and we started to become friends. She told me she thought I was cute though! AUGH! GIRLS ARE SO CRAZY MAN! I told her about Craig and she gave me a look that just said I thought so. So i carried on going to the meeetings and they taught me some techniques. They told me if I felt the need to use again I could just get a stress ball and low and behold they gave me one and it does actually work. It might only work for me but hell thats good enough.

Days and weeks went by and we were on the last day of the programme.

"Okay guys I am so pleased with your results! Now remember people, remember all we've taught you. Life without drugs is an absoloute blessing!" Kimberley boomed.

I ran outside and got into my Mom's SUV. "How was therapy sweetie?" She asked. "AUGH! Fine!" I replied. We drove home and I texted Craig who told me he was so happy with my progress. I was glad. I was deciding to grow my hair again but for once in my life it was actually behaving itself and not randomly growing in different places. If it weren't for my ADD you'd think I was a different person. I liked the new me though. I wasn't doing so well on my plan to quit coffee but it was less worse than crack so I was glad enough I'd overcome one of my demons.

Craig had gotten a part time job helping one of his Dad's friends fix cars so I didn't see him unless it was after school. On the weekends he'd be gone till 6:30 in the evening. He'd buy me nice presents. The nicest one was a 15 carat gold ring with my name written on it. How the hell did he afford it man! AUGH! OH MY GOD CRAIG'S A THIEF! I'll so have to ask him how he got that ring man!

I sat on my bed listening to Taylor Swift while waiting for Craig to come and see me. It was 7'oclock at night and he was meant to be home half an hour ago. What the hell was keeping him man?

Mom told me he was probably still finishing off at Todd's (Mr Tucker's friend) workshop. Craig was never late though. Tonight my Mom was making meatloaf and Craig loved meatloaf. I mean god I thought I had competition! OH MY GOD! What if the gnomes heard that!

"AUGH! MOM WHERE'S CRAIG! WHAT IF THE FBI GOT HIM MAN! GAH!" I was starting to get really worried.

"Honey calm down. Tweek look, he's only 15 minutes late I'm sure he'll be here." My mom put on her everything's fine voice. Am I the only person who notices fake people? I'm not saying Mom was fake I'm just saying she seeemed fake at this moment in time.

Where was Craig? What was keeping him like? OH MY GOD! He might have been murdered!

Chapter 20: Perfect Stranger CRAIG's POV:

I was finishing at Todd's workshop at 6:30pm. I couldn't wait to see Tweek and his mom. She was making my favourite dish tonight and over my dead body am I not gonna eat that meatloaf and enjoy dessert all night long.  
But unfortunately my Dad turned up and said the work on his car was ridiculous and my Mom was to blame for me being such an ass at manual labour. Well he's a douche and my Mom don't even get me started on that old bitch. "Damn it Craig! It's bad enough you've turned into a fag but you can't even fix your old man's car! Dammit boy!" He berated, he took a swig of his whiskey when he stopped being a dickwad. "screw you Dad!" I said simply, I'll admit I slightly raised my voice but that fat asshole is always too drunk to take a swing at me properly.  
Thats when it happened. When my whole world went upside down. This woman walked in and shit. She was the sort of girl that didn't come from this town. Her hair and makeup were perfectly immaculate and relatively normal looking. Her clothes were sophisticated and showed class. Damn thats the sort of girl I've been dreaming of my whole.. No what the fuck! Damn it Craig you asshole. I got the love of my life sat at home how can I even think about shit like this.

"Excuse me lads but could you see to my old banger?" Okay she's British.. DAMN! Control Craig keep it under control..

"I'd see to you all night long baby." My dad flirted. Mom break up with this asshole please.

"Mate I wouldn't shag you if my life depended on it." She reminded me of Pip to be honest. An older sexy girl version.

My dad looked pissed off. It was so obvious.

"So you know how to fix cars. Ain't you chipper?" She purred at me.

I didn't say anything because I honestly couldn't. I found the courage about a minute later. "Look lady I get your from England but could you speak a bit more normal." Okay thats more like me. Complete asshole.

"Ohh yeah where from? Pricksville USA?" She laughed. A bitchy English woman. A SEXY bitchy English woman.

"Nice joke. Not very amusing though." I said with as much honesty as I could muster.

"Do you ever smile? Damn your a moody guy." She blinked her eyelashes at this. Pfft Tweek can do that move way better.

"Nope. But the other half makes me smile if you know what I mean." I said. I had to put her off. If it was like how it was before when me and Tweek weren't together, I'd ask Dad and Todd to screw off and I would take that girl on the bonnet. But no. Not now.

"She is one lucky girl." She said seeming fazed.

I thought of correcting her but she slapped some money into my hand and quickly muttered "Fix my car I'm visiting my boyfriend's mother in Denver I'll be back in 2 days.".

She walked off her round ass swaying.

Shit. She had a body like a pornstar. Damn I gotta stop thinking like this. If I hurt Tweek I would NEVER be able to forgive myself. The kid was on the verge of a nervous breakdown anyway let alone if he found out I was getting a bit on the side.

I walked out of there and saw the British woman talking to who was obviously her boyfriend. I could tell he was from Denver. I mean shit anyone could. It was written on his coat in gold letters. He looked like he should be from Jersey not Denver.

"Emily do you really have to leave your car there?" He asked, boredom evident.

"Babe I know it's not reem but it'll have to do." She replied.

She got in to his car and drove off.

I prayed to God that girl never came back to South Park. Sure I'd had my fun in the past but I'd never loved anyone besides Tweek. This "Emily" she had her claws sinked deeper into me than when Wendy was still alive fucking around with Stan.

Don't come back whoever you are. I'm afraid if she did I wouldn't be able to keep my hands on the table.

Damn you God, damn you. I mean shit I -know I'm 13 and that girl was about 19 but damn. It was all in my head that's what I had to keep saying. She was acting so blatantly. I mean most people think I'm 16 or 17 cause like my Dad i'm really tall. I'm 6ft 5. I have to forget that Emily. I know I have to.

Chapter 21: This Is Love TWEEK's POV:

I was about to phone the police when Craig walked through the door. I couldn't help it I went mad. "OH MY! NGH! GOD! GAH! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

I threw myself at him like some floozy out of a movie. "shit baby slow down." He said calmly. Damn can't anything faze him?

"Hey Craig sweetie I made some cookies before dinner. You know Richard used to like my cookies." She had tears in her eyes at the last part. So did I.

"Sure I'd love some cookies." He said.

She went into the kitchen and he sat down on the sofa with me. As soon as she was gone I jumped him.

"God! AUGH! I was getting worried! I NEED YOU MAN! GAH!" I went crazy as usual and he looked amused. But he also looked worried about something. Craig never looked anything. Not happy, not pissed off. Not nothing. Sure he'd say he was but he always looked the same.

"OH MY GOD MAN! WHAT's WRONG?!" I screamed, shit I was getting worried.

"Nothin' baby, not nothin'." He said calmly.

"Here's the cookies Craig!" Mom sang in her housewife voice, god great timing.

"Thanks Sal." He replied.

Us 3 watched movies for hours on the sofa before my Mom said she was tired and went to bed. Me and Craig done it because everytime we're alone its bound to happen.

Craig fell asleep and as usual I was wide awake. I couldn't sleep. I knew something was up with Craig tonight. He seemed distant all night. Especially when we were having sex which was not normal. He told me he loved me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear but I knew something was up.

Chapter 22: London Calling.  
CRAIG's POV:

I woke up the next morning on the sofa next to Tweek who was for once actually asleep. His eyes were squeezed shut so tight he looked like he was gonna explode. Cute really. I got up and got myself a glass of water. He was still asleep on the sofa and I was glad. The kid deserved a bit of peace for once. I had 20 missed calls off my Mom demanding to know where the hell I was and what I was doing. Screw her is all I can say. Mrs Tweak came down the stairs making herself some orange juice. She took a ciggarette from her packet and lit it up. She stared out of the window not even acknowledging me and Tweek were even there. She had a dazed look in her face. Like she'd just fallen out of the sky and had no idea how she got here. I ignored her and switched the TV on. Just kid shows and soppy daytime soap operas. I saw his Mom popping some pills and finishing off the 5 ciggarettes that were left in the packet.

Tweek woke up about 10 minutes later screaming. I'd been watching the TV and he jumped off the sofa so fast the blanket went flying. "OHH MY GOD! GAH! I'M NAKED MAN! AUGH!" He ranted.

He got dressed and we watched cartoons all day and his mom went to work in the coffee shop as usual. We ended up having sex three times that day. I was exhausted by the time Two and A Half Men was on. Charlie Sheen cracks me up man. I got a call off my Dad's friend Todd.

"Hey Craig that girl from England came back for her car and you have the keys apparently." He muttered.

"Okay dude I'll be there now." I replied.

"AUGH! What's going on?!" Tweek shouted.

"Babe I gotta go sort somethin'." I said quietly.

I went to the garage and there she was again looking as amazing as ever. The last time I saw her she had dark brown hair but now it was blonde. Nowhere near as white as Tweek's but pretty damn close. She was wearing a bikini top and cut off jeans.

I gave her the keys and she smiled. "Damn! Shame I cant stay here in the US of A much longer huh?"

"I'm sure you'll have more fun back home." I replied in a bored voice.

"I doubt it. Daddy's taken my credit card away so.. Yeah not reem." Okay so British girls can be stupid as well. Okay I think I have some faith in the world again.

"Call me." She said simply

She handed me a card that said 'Emily Worthington - Accountant'. Her number was also on it but it was weird. As soon as she walked out the door I set the card on fire with my lighter. No way was I letting some whore from across the sea ruin mine and Tweek's relationship. No fucking way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 23: Massive Attack:  
TWEEK's POV: It was my 14th birthday and everyone I knew from school was there. Craig straightened my hair for me and I looked so different. I mean I didn't look like me man! OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN CLONED! Damn no wonder people say I'm mad! I saw Craig doing my hair this morning man! Clyde and Token were drinking margaritas while Kyle and Cartman were arguing over Miley Cyrus. Honestly these guys will fight over fucking anything. "She's fucking beautiful Cartman! You're just jealous cause she'll never lay a fatass like you!" Kyle screamed. "Fag! Hannah Montana my fricken ass! Admit it Kyle your a bigger pussy than anyone!" Cartman retored. And like always they went outside and had a massive fight. We'd all gotten used to it years ago. It was like when Kenny died. Nobody even bothered to take notice anymore.

People gave me presents here and there but I was waiting for present off Craig. He had to go somewhere apparently so I was left to deal with all these guys. Mom said it was my party so she'd stay out the way for today. Lots of alcohol was flowing and Bebe was already dancing with no bra on to the song Gangnam Style, failing at the dance. I was bored. Something snapped me out of my boredom though. "Well gee! Hey Tweek!" Butters sang in his sing song voice. "AUGH! Hey man!" Was all I could manage. "This is a great party! Well shucks Tweek this is better than that party I went to in LA with Biggie Smalls' ghost." He droned on. Kenny soon walked over. Everyone was sure something was going on between them. I didn't really care. Kenny used me and it wouldn't suprise me if he used Butters as well. "Sup y'all." Kenny muttered. The smell of marijuana on his clothes was so strong it was hard to ignore it. "GAH! Hey Ken!" I screamed. "Yo Barbie." He replied. OH MY GOD! I'm not Barbie! I hate that. It started in 5th grade. Cartman started calling me Barbie and soon everyone picked up on it. Some people said it without being mean but it was still fucking annoying. I couldn't help it if I was really thin and naturally blonde! AUGH! IT MAKES ME CRAZY MAN! "GAH! I'M NOT FUCKING BARBIE!" I shouted. Cartman overheard- No wait Cartman? AUGH! I DIDN'T INVITE HIM MAN! "Tweek you make the real Barbie jealous. Your 10x faggier and more annorexic." Cartman laughed. Clyde and Token quickly escorted him out at that remark. "YOU CANT SILENCE ME YOU GUYS! I'M FUCKING CARTMAN! ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN!" He screeched as he was being pulled out the door.

I was glad he was gone. I carried on talking to Butters and Kenny for a while but I was getting scared. Why was Craig 2 hours late on my birthday? OH GOD! THE GHOST OF HUMAN KINDNESS GOT TO HIM MAN! I decided to text him to see what was going on. 'Craig I'm getting worried please call me.' About 10 minutes later he replied 'Shit are you my mother or something? I'll be there soon.' Damn! We'd been having trouble recently and I dont know why. Something about him not being able to provide. He told me he wanted to give me expensive gifts. That song by Madonna instantly came to mind. I told him I didn't want expensive gifts I just wanted him and that was that. I decided to have a little fun. I smoked a few joints with Kenny. Did some shots with Kevin and Clyde and generally let myself go.

Soon I was dancing to all sorts of crazy dance songs Token brought round. I recognised one it was a Die Antwoord track. I loved those guys. It reminded me that I'm not that only one in the world who's slightly crazy. I let myself go. I danced in a way I never thought I'd dance before. Everyone was looking at me but unlike most times I did not give a flying fuck. I could do this forever.

Chapter 24: Promises.  
CRAIG's POV:

I was meant to be at Tweek's party a while ago. He texted me getting all concerned and I acted like a dick. I was walking around town for no reason. Shit 14 today. It had been 8 months. 8 months since we'd been together. Now I wasn't one for commitment. Yeah I'd had my liasons in the past but shit! Tweek was the first person I ever took to a fancy restaurant. The first person I ever convinced my mom to make meatloaf for. I cared about him a lot. Tweek hated birthdays he told me so. If I hadn't sat next to him at Stan's 10th birthday he would have run off. He told me so afterwards. He seemed in a pissy mood. He was in quite a bad mood at my birthday 3 months ago. I suppose Stan and those guys being there didn't help. Damn my mom for inviting people she knows I fucking hate. I was getting sick of walking round town so I decided to walk round to Tweek's. I opened the door and saw shit was going down. Bebe was making out with Clyde who in turn had his fingers in her shorts. Stan was dancing with Red but still looked sad about Wendy. What a pussy. Tweek was dancing, no GRINDING up against Kenny, whilst Butters was bellydancing like the little douchebag he is with Kyle. I didn't like how Tweek was dancing. Kenny was loving it which was obvious by the look on his face.

I was trying hard to keep it calm. Kenny knew I couldn't stand him. He corrupted Tweek in the worst way possible and I wasn't gonna have it happen again. Tweek's eyes met mine and he had a bitchy look in them. He walked over to me falling about the place. The last time I saw him drunk was not very pleasant, and by the look of things tonight was gonna be even worse. "Ohh god. Heeyy!" He slurred. I actually thought of going back home at that moment. Everyone was looking at me. It seemed I'd ruined their little grope fest. "What the! GAH! Fuck took you so long?" He queried. Kenny was laughing behind his hood. Smug bastard I'd soon wipe that smile off his face. I decided to play Tweek at his own game. "Well I was just in bed with a gorgeous redhead." I snarled. "Fuck you Craig I've been here the whole time!" Red growled. Tweek's eyes filled with tears. Okay shit I took it too far. "WELL! AUGH! GO THEN!" He screamed. He picked up a remote control and threw it, it grazed my head. "Shit Tweek calm down it's obvious he's joking.. Right Craig?" Stan added. "I wish I wasn't." I said back, throwing him a look. Tweek groped Kenny looking me in the eyes. Okay so we're having a bitch off. Never thought I'd see Tweek Tweak in this situation but hell I'm down. I grabbed Butters and started groping his ass. Tweek took it a whole lot further. He ripped his button up shirt off and started dancing like a whore. The jeans came next. I grabbed Butters' shirt and ripped it of in turn. "Well gee Craig! I sure don't know what's goin' on!" He seemed confused. "Just shut the fuck up and do what he's doing!" I ordered, pointing at Tweek.

"You get your hands off my bitch Craig!" Kenny barked.  
"Ohh really McCormick? Damn thought we were having a swap tonight?" I cackled back.

Kenny lunged at me Jerry Springer style and before long Tweek's house looked like a bomb dropped.

"EVERYONE! AUGH! GET OUT!" Tweek screamed unable to take the pressure anymore.

Everyone soon dispersed until it was just me and him left in the room.

"GAH! Thanks for ruining my birthday you fucking asshole!" He snarled, his eyes filling with tears.

"Umm no offense but you kinda started it." I knew how to win with Tweek. It was easy just stay calm and dont give in.

He grabbed his hair and pulled a massive chunk out. "GOD! Go screw Butters you asshole It's fucking obvious you wanna!" He screeched.

"Well if Kenny's doing it for ya I ain't bothered." I stated with apathy.

"We're over Tucker, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He ordered, bursting into tears at the last part.

Nice one Craig, fucking nice one.

Chapter 25: Video Games TWEEK's POV:

I woke up on the sofa with a banging headache! DAMN! I GOTTA STOP DRINKING MAN! WHAT IF THE ATF KILL ME! I don't remember a thing. There were broken alcohol bottles all over my house and pools of sick. OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO GROSS MAN! I decided to text Craig. I texted him a few times but no reply. My mom came through the door just as I turned my BlackBerry off. "Oh hey sweetie. Did you have a good time last night?" She asked, not a care in the world.  
"AUGH! I dont know man! I've been brainwashed!" I replied.  
"It's called a hangover sweetie, It does happen." She seemed bored.  
"I'M NOT STUPID MOM! GAH!" Damn talking to her hypes me up.  
"Where's Craig? Is he taking a shower? You should have a shower as well sweetie, after sex you always have to-" She began.  
"YOUR CRAZY!" I screamed.  
The day went on with Mom freaking me out. I was drinking endless cups of coffee and she was drinking endless bottles of wine. She said it was cause she missed Dad. Complete load of bullshit. She was like this before he killed himself. If not worse.

I finally got a text back from Craig 'You said it was over? wtf do you want?'. OHH MY GOD! I was so drunk I had a fight with Craig! 'OH MY GOD! NO! DONT LEAVE ME!'. 'You made your decision and I made mine. Byeeee :)'  
I burst out crying. "Tweek is everything okay honey?" My mom asked. I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I cried for hours and hours that night. What did I do to make Craig leave me? I wanted him back. He made me feel safe in my own skin. Like I wasn't a freak, a skeleton or a Barbie. I knew Cartman would leave me alone when Craig was around. What the fuck was I gonna do man?! OH GOD! THE GNOMES BRAINWASHED HIM! 'Craig please tell me what I did wrong! OHH GOD!' 'Well apart from publicly jerking Kenny off and acting like a douche, being a nagging bitch and other shit.'  
'OHH GOD! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'  
He texted me to say to meet him at his house. I didn't like the sound of this. I just wanted him back. He only usually had me at his house when Mr. Tucker was out drinking. And I knew for a fact he'd be watching Oprah on TV today.  
What the fuck have I done?

Chapter 26: Bad CRAIG's POV:

Tweek came round my house like an emotional yo-yo begging me for forgivness. I decided to accept but theres one problem. Last night after I left Tweek's I kinda got a bit drunk. I saw Butters outside the bar. He was dressed up like Marjorine. It was obvious Kenny made him do it. Back in 5th grade Kenny kept talking about how he wanted to screw a shemale. I thought it was gross back then but now I can totally get why it was a thing of his. To cut a long story short Butters was asleep upstairs in my bed. "AAUGH! SO YOU WANNA GIVE ME MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT?!" Tweek screeched, he gave me a nice smile.  
"Ummm." I droned back. Okay shit.. "OH GOD! Have I gotten ugly! SHIT I NEED PLASTIC SURGERY MAN!" He freaked out big time.  
"Shit baby you dont need plastic surgery! I'm just tired is all." I couldn't think of a better excuse.  
My dad walked through looking at Tweek like he was something off the back of his shoe. "Look at him like that again old man and your fucking dead." I growled. "Just fucking try it boy." He spat back. God I hate that man with every inch of my being.

Butters walked down the stairs nonchalantly. "Ohh hamburgers! What am I doing here!" He cried, rubbing his knuckles together.

It all clicked in Tweek's head. He slapped me. "OH MY GOD!" He burst out crying. "Tweek I can explain!" I tried. He ran out the door into the freezing cold.  
Great timing Butters. I made him leave and had to listen to my Mom's complaints that I'd get AIDS if I kept having sex with all my friends. Dumb bitch. I texted Tweek and he phoned me saying he didn't care I slept with Butters and he'd be with me anyway. I told him it was up to him and he deserved happiness. Bit of a stupid thing to do. He told me he couldn't live without me and we'd put it behind us. Damn am I lucky that Tweek is so damn understanding. I went to his house and I decided to give him his late birthday present. Shame Mrs Tweak walked in just when I was about to blow. Boner kill man, fucking boner kill right here.

Chapter 27: I'll Be Watching You TWEEK's POV:  
Me and Craig had been having quite a bad week. We'd been arguing over lots of shit. Like how I was a hooker and I got back at him saying he might as well go screw Butters cause it was obvious he was doing a better job than I was. My mom was there for me through it all. I never thought me and Craig would get to this. I couldn't help my past but he could sure as help cheating on me. OH MY GOD! WHY ME MAN! Way too much pressure! I followed him around and he just walked around town ignoring people's stares. Cartman managed to stir things up by spreading loads of rumours. Apparently I screwed Butters' dad while Kenny watched. Officer Barbrady was such an idiot he arrested Mr Stotch and I had to go down the police station and say it was just Cartman causing shit again. The asshole had a visit from the cops saying if he wasted police time again he would be in jail for a long time. Craig grew ever distant from me and I was starting to get worried. He was the only person who genuinely cared about me, and for me to just throw it back in his face like that was disgraceful. I felt like an asshole. My mom just carried on living in her purple haze and saying stuff to make me feel better. A lot of people were saying me and Butters were gonna fight, the truth was I wasn't mad at him at all. Butters would jump off a bridge if there was enough peer pressure. The kid had no backbone whatsoever. It was Craig I was pissed off at. He took advantage of his trusting nature. Was he using me as well? These horrible questions burned like a fire in the back of my mind. The rational side of me knew it was a load of crap. I knew what Craig was like. His longest relationship which was with Wendy ended up badly. He only lasted about 2 weeks with any other girl. Wendy and Craig were using each other though. Even before that fateful day when I admitted I loved him, they were at each other's necks like life depended on it.  
I knew Craig loved me. I mean no one else wanted anything to do with me. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman would usually bother me for something but that was just them. I wasn't gonna let this get out of proportion. I wanted and needed Craig more than anything. He made me feel like I wasn't a mistake. He made me feel ALIVE.

Chapter 28: Falling To Pieces CRAIG's POV: I didn't know how to talk to Tweek after the Butters situation. It was so awkward I found it difficult to feel not guilty. I cheated on the most important person in my life. In normal circumstances I'd be gone and Tweek would be with someone else by now. I was glad he was so understanding. More understanding than I could ever be. I mean I didn't deserve him man I honestly didn't. Tweek deserved someone who could give him all the love in the world. I loved him so much it fucking hurt. But when I smoked weed or had a bit too much to drink it all went out the window. We were like June and Johnny Cash but 10 times worse. Tweek deserved someone who could buy him all the gold and diamonds in the world and treat him how he deserved to be treated. Not some no brainer like me who can barely do math. I mean I felt like I was dying inside. I made the biggest mistake ever. I ignored the slutty British girl only to end up in bed with Butters Stotch. The creepiest kid in town. I made the biggest mistake of my fucking life. Even though things between me and Tweek were normal I felt like this slip was always in the back of my mind. Like how Tweek being a prostitute was in the back of my mind. That was the past and I didn't mind as much. His parents didn't care. I mean Richard Tweak ended up putting a gun in his mouth for christs sake. I wanted to know what happened to make him sink to those depths. But that was for a different time. For now I needed to prove that I loved him with all my heart and it was a stupid mistake. I mean no offense but I'm suprised Butters managed to seduce me. He initiated it, Not me.  
God I am such a fucking asshole man. Seriously 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 29: Wannabe CLYDE's POV: Okay, these past few weeks had been a bit crazy. Namely for the fact Bebe was now going out with me. Mr Garrison was once again our teacher. Oh and Craig and Tweek were avoiding each other like life depended on it. We all knew Craig screwed Butters but we did not expect them to stay together. Craig's my best friend man I just want him to be happy. Usually him and Tweek would be all up on each other until a teacher told them to keep their hands to themselves. Today as usual me, Craig and Token were sat together. Tweek however was halfway across the room sat on his own pushing a bit of salad round his plate. Craig looked pissed off and the two of them kept exchanging awkward glances. "Look dude, You two love each other right... So cant-" I started. "Shut up Clyde." Craig muttered to me. I decided to keep quiet. Seems the ice breaker arrived right on cue. Cartman walked up to Tweek and threw his plate off the table smashing it into tiny pieces. "Oh ho! What ya gon do Barbie? Hit me with your purse?" He spat. Tweek looked down and damn I felt sorry for him. Craig was sat still as though nothing was happening. I couldn't let that happen. "Leave him alone Cartman. Shit man can't you ruin someone elses day for a change?" I blurted out. "Fuck you taco face." He barked back. I went over to Tweek but he was sat there as though he didn't have a clue what was going on. "This is between me and Barbie right here." He growled. Tweek got up but instead of hitting Cartman or having a massive spaz moment, he just walked straight out of the lunch room. Craig at last got up and ran after him. "You see you guys! Fags huh? Only looking after numero uno." Cartman laughed. I hit him to shut him up and ran after them. Tweek was way ahead of Craig who had slowed down by now. "Damn it Tweek wait up!" I heard him shout. Tweek turned around and his eyes were full of tears. "Just leave me alone." He whispered, no twitches, no speech impediment nothing. "Damn it! I'm sorry about what went on with Butters. It was a cheap and stupid mistake that meant nothing." He assured. Pfft yeah right. Butters was like the guy version of Wendy. Why the fuck anyone would wanna have sex with that I will never know. "I don't care about the Butters thing at all! AUGH! What I care about is how you haven't touched me for weeks!" Tweek spluttered. "Shit baby I just feel so guilty, Like I dont deserve you." He replied in his same bored voice. "Well! GAH! The janitor's closet's empty." Tweek said smiling at Craig. Okay think It's my cue to leave. As I was walking off the janitor's closet door squeaked shut.

Chapter 30: Just Like A Prayer TWEEK's POV: I was panting like a dog by the time me and Craig were finished. This was the first time we'd done it since I saw Butters in his house. And I have to admit I had missed it. OH GOD! WHAT IF I GET ARRESTED FOR HAVING SEX AT SCHOOL MAN! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I pulled my clothes on and me and Craig walked out of there with about 5 people looking at us. It didn't matter how hard I tried. I was a born screamer in a situation like that. Craig flipped them all off and lead me to our class. Mr Garrison wrote on the board 'Sluts of Modern Pop Music'. Why the hell is this guy a teacher. "Okay children so today we're gonna be discussing why Demi Lovato is an evil whore who wants to destroy America." He plainly stated. "Umm Mr Garrison I like Demi Lovato..." Bebe answered quietly. "Then you have no taste in music whatsoever Bebe!" He shouted back. It was bad enough having this guy in elementary let alone now. "Now you see older pop music icons like Madonna and Pat Benatar now that's music children." He droned on. "Madonna's an old whore who cant sing though Mr Garrison. Surely you understand that?" Cartman queried. "DAMN IT ERIC! HOW MANY TIMES! DONT INTERRUPT MY CLASS!" He shouted. "Now children I'm gonna play a short sample of 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato and we're gonna compare it to 'Express Yourself' by Madonna." He continued. He played Demi's song and bitched the whole way through it. He started dancing when the Madonna song came on. "Make him express how he feels and baby then you'll know your love is real!" Mr Garrison sang, craining his voice trying to sound like a woman. He turned the music off and asked us to write a report on why Demi Lovato was an evil bitch and why Madonna was the undisputed queen of popular music.

I had my head on the desk when right next to my ear I heard a loud cracking sound. "OHH CHRIST!" I screamed. "Damn it Tweek you think your too good to do my report?" Mr Garrison asked me. "NNGH! NO!" I replied. "Then get your head off the damn desk and write about why Demi Lovato is a fat ugly bitch!" He ordered. I didn't know what words to use. So basically I just started every sentence with 'Demi Lovato is a' and adding a naughty word. Cartman got up first as usual and began reading his report. "You see, Madonna and Demi Lovato are equal sluts. Just like how that repulsive dickgirl Lady GaGa operates. All three of them have bigger dicks than your local black man. Thank you all, Thank you Mr Garrison." He ranted. "Okay Bebe read your report." Mr Garrison demanded. And so a whole lesson was wasted discussing and arguing over whether Madonna was a bigger whore than Demi Lovato. Madonna's okay I suppose but I dont like some of her music cause it doesn't make sense. I love Lady GaGa because I dont feel stupid when I listen to her songs. And Demi Lovato. Well I never watched the Disney Channel so I dont know much about her.

Finally Mr Garrison asked me to give my report. I HATED TALKING IN FRONT OF A LOT OF PEOPLE MAN! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! "GAH! Umm.. Demi Lovato is an evil whore. Madonna is beautiful. Demi Lovato is a ugly fat-" I began.

"Jeez cant you children accomplish anything?" Mr Garrison mocked. "Sit down Tweek." He pointed to my desk.

"We might as well just listen to this record seeing as you children are too damn retarded to do any work." He said in a bored voice. He put the Madonna CD into his stereo and soon we were listening to some of her classic 1980s songs.

We spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Madonna and halfway through Cartman ran out of the class saying he couldn't stand the 'faggy music'. Stan and Kyle soon followed suit. Craig was looking out of the window like how my Mom did, the only exception was he looked like he had a grip on reality.

I got bored so I decided to try and sleep while Mr Garrison was distracted.

Chapter 31: Give Your Heart A Break CRAIG's POV:

Okay Mr Garrison is the dumbest asshole of all frickin' time man. We spent the whole afternoon listening to Madonna of all people. Garrison was singing along and dancing like the idiot he is. Cartman, Stan and Kyle walked out about 15 minutes ago and I honestly couldn't blame them. Tweek liked Madonna in some respect and I had no idea why. I have to admit that 30 years ago she was kinda smoking minus the eyebrows. But her music is enough to give me a heart attack . No soul, no feeling nothing. I blame people like Madonna for the shit music that was around today. She made it okay for girls to act like complete whores and get away with it. I just hoped the old bitch was happy with her millions and the fact she ruined music forever. Tweek had fallen asleep about 5 minutes ago and Mr Garrison was absent mindedly applying red lipstick while reading a book. Damn I'm glad Tweek wasn't like that. And I wasn't like that. I mean shit some people were just WAY too gay. It was really quite annoying. The bell rang and Tweek jumped out of his seat so fast the desk went flying into the back of Bebe. "Asswipe! Watch what your doing!" She squealed. "OH GOD! THEY'RE GONNA GET ME!" He screamed. "Okay kids see you tommorow." Mr Garrison said, sounding more bored than any of us. I held Tweek's hand and walked out of there. As we were walking back to Tweek's house, Clyde and Token joined us and we all agreed we'd have a couple beers. "AUGH! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT ME DRINKING!" Tweek shouted. "A few beers wont kill ya." I replied. We watched the Ellen DeGeneres show cause nothing else was on. Nicki Minaj was on it corrupting two little girls. Hey wait I saw this on Youtube awhile ago. Fucking re-runs annoy me to no end. Tweek was singing along with Nicki and the two girls to 'Starships'. Damn Mr Garrison was right about crap taste in music. "Yo Craig mom said she's making dinner. I'll be back later okay?" Clyde said out of the blue. "Yeah I got shit to do too man." Token added. "Sure guys see ya whenever." I replied. They walked out leaving me and Tweek watching Nicki Minaj. In the end I turned it off. "HEY! NNGH! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Tweek spluttered. "That bitch annoys me to the point of violence." I said simply. "WELL! AUGH! I like Nicki she's pretty and a good singer." He replied. "Pretty as in 99% plastic 1% human." I laughed. Tweek got all quiet and withdrawn after that. In the end he said he needed coffee and went into the kitchen to make some.  
Damn what am I gonna do with him? We might have had a quickie at school today but I dont feel like it solved any of our issues at all. I had to know what corrupted him once and for all. What made him venture into such a dark and lonely lifestyle. I had to know. I was afraid it would eat away at me if I didn't.

Chapter 32: Come Here Rude Boy TWEEK's POV:  
Craig got really crazy when we watched Nicki Minaj on Ellen! AUGH! WHAT IF HE KILLS ME MAN! I finished making my coffee and quickly necked it. I sat back next to him. Chelsea Lately was on and she was bitching about Megan Fox's lack of facial expression. Megan Fox was very unnatural in my opinion. Craig and all the guys (especially Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle) thought she was a goddess. I agreed with Chelsea, she was so plastic she could barely smile. She was like a famous version of Wendy. Craig was bored. It was so obvious. "I'll be back in a minute." I said. I bought some sexy bedroom clothes. Well I didn't! OH GOD! I asked Mom to buy me some sexy clothes for when me and Craig were alone and I was having second thoughts about wearing them now. It was a PVC thong, a dog collar and a removeable cat tail. And some boots very simmilar to the ones I wore when I was walking the street. I quickly put it all on and walked down the stairs. "AUGH! CRAIG!" I screamed. "Wha-" he started. He looked at me with an almost predatory look in his eyes. I liked it. I never thought I'd be able to turn anyone on and my god did it inflate my ego. "Tweek. I.. Oh shit man. Wow." Was all he could manage to say. "How about you! AUGH! Take me upstairs." I flirted, smiling. "I dont mind if I do!" He exclaimed eagerly.

He carried me up to my room and as soon as my bedroom door was shut he threw me down on the bed and started touching me up. Before a minute had gone by I was completely naked. A moment of silence came upon us. Craig was just about to take his jeans off when suddenly I saw a flash of something in his eyes. OH GOD! Did I do something wrong! OH GOD HE HATES IT WHEN I ACT ALL SLUTTY! "Craig! WHATS WRONG MAN! GAH!" I was freaking out big time. "Nothing lets do it." He replied simply. And so we did it. And an hour later we were tangled in the bed clothing. I was sweating intensely. "I-i-i I love you Craig!" I murmured. "Shit man, I love you too." He said. He fell asleep about a minute later. I got out of bed and made myself a cup of coffee. I looked at myself in the mirror. How the hell did a stick insect like me snag someone like Craig? I was skinny, run down and not very attractive. Well a lot of people, namely Craig said I was but I didn't feel it. They say if you feel good about yourself you walk down the street not caring. I couldn't do that. I mean surely other people's opionions are the most important of all? That's just me though. All I cared about was me and Craig because in all fairness I did not need anyone else. Screw everyone. I didn't need my mom. We could run away together and start anew. All I wanted was us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 33: Teenage Dream CRAIG's POV:  
It was Saturday morning when I came to. I'd spent an amazing night with Tweek who decided to put on some of the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. I never thought that shit would work without boobs but man was I wrong. It was the first time we'd ever taken it a step further like that. He was asleep next to me which was rare. He looked frightened and was clenching the pillow so tightly in his hands I'm suprised it didn't draw blood. I got my jeans on and walked downstairs. Mrs Tweak was drinking from a bottle of red wine. Something else was mixed in it. The glass was cloudier than a day in Canada. "Hi Craig, rought night sweetie?" she asked, not looking away from the window. I'm sure if it wasn't drinking with this woman it was staring out the window. "Umm not really." I didn't know what else to say. "I had a complaint from the neighbours you know? Apparently you boys were very busy last night." She said casually. Good lord how did Tweek survive with parents like this? "Shit. Look I dont wanna seem funny or anything.. I-" I began. "Look screw the neighbours!" She boomed. She threw the glass of wine up against the wall. "We're gonna have a really fun day! I'm out of Oxycontin but I should be fine!" She joyously sang. Okay this had happened before. Tweek's mom when she was not on pills was not a very good idea to be around. She would see things in her head just like Tweek did, albeit not to such an extent but still quite simmilar. She had strange mood swings and moments of madness. "Look Sal, maybe you should sit down." I said calmly, trying to reassure her. "God damn! Wake Tweek up and tell him we're eating at Taco Bell today!" She squealed, her tone of voice changing rapidly. I ran upstairs and woke Tweek up. "AUGH! Morning." He said giving me that insatiable smile. "Tweek I think your mom's having a bit of an episode today." I said honestly. "OHH GOD! SHE'S GONNA PAINT MY ROOM AGAIN!" He shouted. He quickly pulled his clothes on and ran downstairs. I decided to stay at the top of the stairs to observe what was going on. "Hey hun! Breakfast is ready!" She announced as though she was on television. "Ohh god mom..Please! AUGH! NOT TODAY MAN!" Tweek screamed. "What do you mean not today? YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" She said quickly turning violent. She backhanded Tweek so hard I'm suprised his neck didn't break. "Ohh god! Sweetie I'm so sorry!" She cried bursting into tears. Tweek leaned up against the couch like a scared animal. I watched them start hugging and exchanging apologies. Shit. I did not know Tweek's mom hit him. A simmilar event occured back in 4th grade when I was staying here. She went mad and tried to stab his dad. She started crying and Tweek ran back upstairs screaming when he saw me just standing there absent mindedly. "I CANT DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE MAN! I FUCKING CANT! GAH!" He exploded crying into my shoulder. "Look Tweek I hate living at my house. Why dont we just run away? And live our life without some assholes trying to fuck what we've got up." I said, those were probably the most honest words of my life.  
"NNGH! YOUR CRAZY! H-how the hell will we eat! I'M NOT GONNA BE SOME BUM MAN!" He shouted. "I'll sort that out. But in the meantime I'm getting you out of here." I said, a tone of concern in my voice.  
"I DONT WANNA LEAVE MY MOM!" He cried. "Look Tweek if I had it my way you'd be living at my house. But with my mom and dad there it would go wrong." I admitted, I'd wanted to say those words for a very long time.  
"Ohh god! Fine! NNGH! I-I'll go with you Craig. But promise me we'll be okay!" He replied, rubbing his eyes.  
"We'll be more than okay. Trust me." I kissed him after that.

Chapter 34: Ride TWEEK's POV:  
OH GOD! I CANT BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS! I'm running away with Craig. A few hours ago we hitched a lift from South Park to Denver and now we're on a bus headed to New York. I can't believe I'm leaving my Mom. Craig hated how his Dad hit him and he said he couldn't leave me with my Mom. And if anyone cared about me at all I'd have been put it in foster care. I loved my Mom. It was Dad dying that made this happen. She'd only hit me once before, I think it was in 2nd grade when I accidentally set the shop on fire. I knew one thing. So long as I had Craig and he had me, we'd be alright. We needed each other. We were both fucked up beyond repair and no one else could help us. It was in the back of my mind those words. Haunting me like an insidious crime. How the fuck could I just leave Mom, school, South Park and everything behind. I mean I never thought I'd elope with anyone. I mean shit I used to get scared when I'd go with Mom and Dad to Wisconsin for one of those coffee conferences. And now I'm on the open road with just $20 in my pocket, Craig sat next to me and a whole lot of bags with just clothes and stuff in them. Oh god man. What the fuck am I doing?

Chapter 35: Firestarter STAN's POV:  
Me, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle were walking to school when we saw a lot of police and GI guys standing outside Tweek's house. Ohh shit. Craig was a bit of a psycho. What if he killed Tweek. "Oh shit! What's going on Stan?" Kyle asked me. "Who cares lets hope the fags died." Cartman giggled. I walked up to the police tape line where a cop was interviewing Tweek's mom. "Mrs Tweak when was the last time you saw your son?" He asked calmly. "HE WAS HERE YESTERDAY! OH GOD MY BABY'S GONE!" She screamed. "You say Tweek left with a Craig Tucker who's also missing?" The cop enquired. "Yes sir from the report I got and several eyewitness accounts the two boys are lovers and have probably ran off together." Another cop answered. "Did I ask you?" The other cop said, sounding pissed off. "Look sirs? I think we know why Craig and Tweek ran away." I said calmly. Soon the reporters were all up in my face. "Whats your name son?" The cop asked. "Pussy McGinville." Cartman answered. "Fuck off Cartman!" I shouted. "Stan Marsh." I said to them. "Ohh yeah we arrested your dad for soliciting prostitution a few years back." The cop replied. I started walking off and the guys followed. Shit. What made Craig and Tweek run away. They didn't seem to care most people in school were laying into them, Well Tweek. No one dared cause shit with Craig because you'd end up paralysed or worse. When I got home and we all sat on the sofa a news report flashed up. "Hi I'm Tom with Channel 8 News. A few hours ago two teenagers from the quiet town of South Park, Colorado went missing and little is known as to the details of the dissapearance. The two teens were identified as Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, both 14 years old." I switched the TV off at the last part. "shit you guys." Was all I could say. "Pfft assholes are probably dead." Cartman laughed. I said nothing and him and Kyle started bitching over whatever they were bitching about this week. Kenny gave me a look that signalled boredom. I couldn't feel bored. I mean what if they didn't run away? What if some pervert killed Craig and then raped Tweek? I didn't know what to think.

Chapter 36: Empire State Of Mind CRAIG's POV:  
It's been two weeks since the news reports about me and Tweek first aired on TV. A lot of shit was going on. My mom and his mon appearing together on TV asking for whoever had us to bring us home. I'm suprised we hadn't been caught by now. It was only yesterday we invented a disguise. I had dyed my hair red and Tweek had dyed his a dark brown. He changed his whole get up to a somewhat emo look. I just kept my old clothes but decided to get rid of my chullo cause that was an obvious give away. People were still looking for us and we were living in an abandoned apartment in Brooklyn. We couldn't find work so in the end Tweek went back into prostitution to keep food on the table. I tried to get a job but shit I'm only 14 years old and unless I was doing the same thing Tweek was doing or something worse, the job options are pretty limited. Tweek said he was doing it for us and he'd rather sleep with city scum than go crawling back to South Park. It was like now we were gone he had an air of peace I had never known. He wasn't constantly jumping out of his own skin. He still had his attacks and the twitching but it had improved greatly. We only had a matress and the place stank of stuff I aint even gonna describe. But to be away from people like Stan Marsh and his assholes was truly a relief. New York was no better though. It truly was the city of lights but underneath the glamour it was just like South Park if not vastly bigger. I had drawn Tweek into an even darker place and I felt like an absoloute dickwad for it. Once again I let my feelings towards my parents drive our relationship. I Swear I was becoming like my dad. I fucking hated myself for it. We'd eat less than Kenny's family every night and the cold kept us awake at night. I can't believe it had led to this. We had to leave our fucking home because other people were too crazy. Well I ain't ashamed. Like that old French woman sang non je ne regrette rien. I would never have any regrets if Tweek was around. Shit if he'd been with me when I was stuck in Peru with those assholes it would have been much less boring. He kept me alive. Awoke a side of me I never knew. He made me care. All my life I didn't give a shit about anyone. But Tweek changed that in me forever. It was magical and I wasn't gonna lose that for anything. Not for a million dollar cheque and the whole fucking world. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 37: Love the Way You Lie TWEEK's POV:  
It had been about a month since me and Craig went to New York. By now he told me he felt like moving on and now we were living in Los Angeles. The police started banging on the door of our place and they said something about drug dealing. We weren't dealing drugs but Craig said if they caught us they'd take us home. So we hitched a lift with some guy, I ended up having sex with the guy while Craig watched because we had no money. It was so embarrasing man! OH MY GOD! I CHEATED ON CRAIG WHILE HE WAS LOOKING! We were living in a abandoned warhouse in Van Nuys and people were starting to give up hope and assumed me and Craig were dead. It said on the news we were probably raped and murdered. I felt like such a dick when my Mom was crying on TV. . What if what I was doing with Craig was wrong. GAH! I didn't mean it like that! Why did I run away? I can't say no to Craig. When he dumped me for being a slut at my birthday party I thought I was gonna die. Well I suppose I dumped him but I was drunk and I'm never doing it again.  
Craig's gotten a lot more pissed off. He didn't like how I was out all night. And even then people would give us weird looks. I'm suprised no one recognised us. I still looked like me even though my hair was dark. My blonde roots were starting to grow through and I looked crazier than ever. "Be careful baby." Craig told me as I straightened out my cut off jeans. "AUGH! I WANNA GO HOME CRAIG!" I shouted back. "We can't go home Tweek! Shit! We'll be in so much shit. And I'm not letting your Mom treat you like that again." He replied. "MY MOM DIDN'T! GAH! TREAT ME LIKE ANYTHING!" I shouted back. "Damn it. Don't you think I wanna go back? We made our fucking choice Tweek so deal with it." He muttered. "No! NNGH! You made your choice Craig! I just fucking went along with it." I spat back. I couldn't help crying. It was worse than when we were having trouble before. Craig could make me feel so amazing but he could also make me feel like the most worthless piece of crap in existence. "Baby look. If you wanna go home then you can." He said touching my shoulder.  
"AUGH! COME WITH ME! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. We argued for hours. Craig eventually gave in. We got on a bus that was headed to Denver. "I can't do this Tweek." He admitted as we sat down. "Craig! NNGH! I wanna be back with my Mom! Your mom and dad really miss you too!" I replied. "Yeah I fucking bet they do." He whispered.

Chapter 38: Dont You Want Me?  
CRAIG's POV:

Tweek eventually had a freak out and told me he wanted to go home. Damn there was me thinking he'd go along with the whole moving on kind of lifestyle. I didn't want him to deal with his Mom's shit anymore. She was crazy enough before Mr Tweak died let alone now. The bus we were on soon pulled into Denver and we got off. Posters of us were up everywhere. And across the road was who other than Stan Marsh and his idiotic friends. I decided to walk past them to see if they recognised me. "So I was just like oh my god bitch I need money! RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" I heard Cartman bark as I walked past. Stan looked at me. "Hey wait up dude do I know you?" He asked. I took the shades off and their faces were wide with shock. "Ohh my god Craig! We thought you were dead! Where's Tweek?" He fussed. "Fuck off Stan." I replied simply.  
"Aww weak dude! Craig you know I'm trying to help right?" He said sarcastically. Tweek decided to walk over at this moment. Cartman started laughing till he nearly choked. "Nice hair Barbie!" He mocked when he caught his breath.  
"AUGH! Go to hell Cartman!" Tweek shouted. "Craig look your mom's looking for you both. Tweek your mom's been worried sick." Kyle said. "Tell that bitch she's the reason I left." I growled. "No Craig you don't get it a lot of people have been really really worried. Theres posters of you guys all over town." He replied, trying to sound honest. "Ohh yeah I bet just like Tweek here thinks I'm a poop eater right guys? Ohh I did forget to thank you for that stunt." I smiled my best evil smile. I dont know if it was more of a grin cause I think I've only ever smiled when Tweek's around.  
In the end they made us take the bus with them. Cartman said he had buisness to deal with in Denver. Liar he's probably just gonna intimidate random strangers.  
I never thought I'd see the day where I'd willing sit by those assholes. I mean shit yeah I had to sit next to them on the bus in elementary but I ignored them back then and I'm ignoring them now.

We finally pulled up in South Park and turns out they weren't lying. Huge billboard esque posters with 'Have you seen this child?' on them. Okay we are in deep fucking shit man.

Chapter 39: Running up That Hill TWEEK's POV:  
We arrived back in South Park and my mom came running at me, pulling me into a hug that nearly suffocated me. "TWEEK I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She shouted. Craig's mom had a simmilar reaction. Both of us were in shit and grounded. But I was glad I was home. Because when me and Craig were on our own we had nothing to talk about. We know no one in New York or Van Nuys so there was nothing to talk about. Everyone except for Cartman were saying how glad they were that we were safe. OH GOD! GAH! WHAT IF THEY KILL US! Mom was saying how sorry she was for hitting me. Craig had said to her he only ran away with me because he loved me. He said he wouldn't report it because he didn't want to cause shit. Damn what did I do to deserve Craig man? Mom was saying how she had stopped drinking for good and her doctor was giving her more reliable useful tablets that actually did the job they were meant to do. I felt content. I had been granted some space from the shit that went on in this town but in the end I had to come back. I mean I may be bullied every day at school but I've got Craig, Clyde and Token who support me through it all. Got to remember to speak to them 2. OH GOD! WHAT IF THEY THINK WE WERE IGNORING THEM! I feel like life is back to normal for once. Sure I may be in more trouble than ever before but I'm just glad me and Craig had our little adventure. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 40: Born To Die CRAIG's POV:  
I'd barely seen Tweek since we got back to South Park. Mainly because my Mom and Dad and his mom were so pissed off. I was 3 weeks into my sentence. Everyone else was having fun and getting on with their lives and I was still being punished for running off with Tweek. Dad had been laying into me like it was his job. Well I suppose he was my father so doing the whole 'I'm your parent and you listen to me' bit was essential. Didn't stop me hating the guy though. I did not regret me and Tweek going away. If he hadn't said anything I'd have kept on running whether he was at my side or not. Although I obviously cared whether he was by my side. It had been weeks since we'd talked. We'd just been texting. Mom wouldn't even let me walk to school anymore. I had to go in her SUV. I was dying to screw Tweek and I was suprised today when he took a slutty photo of himself and sent it me. All I can say is thank god my parents are out of the house.  
"Hey asshole! Wheres the TV remote?!" My sister Ruby demanded. "I dont know!" I shouted back. I was more bored than I've ever been in my whole life. I just wanted to spend some time with Tweek. Talk all day, watch TV, have sex all night. Well I guess I'd just better get used to the fact I aint outta trouble just yet.

Chapter 41: I'm Down For Whatever TWEEK's POV:  
OH GOD MAN! I haven't seen Craig in such a long time. I sent him a photo of me posing in my underwear a few hours ago because he told me he missed me. He hasn't replied back so I'm sure he's admiring me in what boxers the gnomes decided to leave. Mom cried everyday now. She said she was so sorry and I didn't have to run away to solve my problems. I knew that. I only went because Craig was unhappy. If he asked me to tattoo every inch of my body I'd do it. AUGH! I HATE NEEDLES MAN! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! It's the sort of love that crushes you. It overpowers you to the point of illness. I needed Craig. I needed him badly. I'd spent all last night touching myself thinking of when we'd next be together. All that fuss and performance for this? In the end it helped neither of us. We couldn't run away from issues that were not set. I think we both understand that now. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if I've gotten boring? I dont wanna seem boring. Craig told me I'm the only thing in his life that isn't boring. My phone flashed 'Sexy photo baby. But I wanna see more!' 'OHH GOD! I'M NOT TAKING A NAKED PHOTO MAN!' 'Hmmn. okay just lie on your bed and do a sexy face.' HE'S CRAZY! GAH! I CAN'T DO THAT! I decided to go through with it. I lied on my bed and smiled and took the photo. Ohh god I hope this doesn't go on Facebook man! I sent it him. No reply. Craig sent me a photo of him posing in the mirror completely naked. 'Think I'm sexy Tweekers?' 'OHH GOD! Yeah xx' 'Now you take one.' OH MY GOD! PRESSURE! In the end I took my underwear off and took the photo but when the camera flashed my mom walked in! "Tweek I just made you some-" she started. "AUGH! OH MY GOD MAN!" I screamed. "I'll just leave you to it." She said simply. GOD SHE'S CRAZY! Craig texted me telling me how he thought I was sexy and how I had a perfect supermodel body. He's crazy man! I'm not sexy at all!  
I put all my clothes back on and listened to Marilyn Manson to drown my boredom. God how much longer am I gonna be grounded man?

Chapter 42: I'm A Survivor CRAIG'S POV:  
Damn! So I've just spent the entire afternoon jerking off to Tweek's sexy photos. I couldn't help it. I am so desperate I'd screw a blow up doll right now. I decided the photos weren't enough. I went on some porn websites and had to finish early when I heard the front door going. "CRAIG! DINNER!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I ran downstairs and she'd got some food from City Wok. That place is still open? Jeez. I ate my dinner and went back upstairs. I missed Tweek so much I felt suffocated. Like I was slowly dying. I needed to see him. I mean I actually WANTED to go to school. Cause I knew me and Tweek would get to kiss and hug all day long. And if we were lucky we might be able to get a quickie in there.  
I was so bored it was difficult to explain. I listened to music all night long and eventually when Mom said it was time for me to get some shuteye I just carried on listening to my music. I was listening to Diana Ross, I fucking love that woman. She has got the best voice ever. Rihanna and Beyonce are cheap rip offs of that amazing woman. Tweek has never heard of her because his mom just plays that generic pop crap. But my grandma has all her records and its because of my grandmother I appreciate older music. I kept thinking about Tweek. In the end I was staring at the photos he sent me. God someone should give this kid a modelling contract. I'm just glad I noticed that perfection first. So when time goes on and if Tweek becomes a model for Versace or Armani or whoever I can say I noticed him first. In the end I carried on listening to my music until my eyes betrayed me. I was feeling sleepy and it was a school day tommorow. Oh dear lord I cant wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 43: Call Me Maybe?  
TWEEK's POV:  
It was a Monday morning and I was so excited because today I'd get to see Craig, Clyde and Token and not be bored out of my mind. I was bored of listening to my mom constantly apologising. It wasn't her fault at all. I'd told her a billion times the only reason I ran off with Craig was because he asked me. I'd never abandon my Mom, no one else gave a shit about her so it was my job to look after her. Sometimes I thought I was the parent and she was the child and it frightened me. My mother had always been such a strong woman and these past few months she had become little more than a child. I needed to support her. I loved her and she loved me. I spent half the morning listening to Mr Garrison droning on about whatever. Cartman said it was a shame I was still alive. Like I give a shit what he thinks. When I saw Craig I ran up to him and I'm sure he broke my ribs he hugged me that hard. We all had a ciggarette outside and ate our lunch as usual. Craig said he wasn't grounded next week. My mom said she was just glad I understood that I shouldn't just leave and not tell her where I'm going. So yeah I was free to do what I wanted as of today. It would be useless if I couldn't see Craig though. I mean shit man what else was I supposed to do? OHH GOD! WHAT IF IT'S A TRICK! MY MOM'S A SERIAL KILLER MAN! "Tweek!" Craig shouted, breaking me from my thoughts. "GAH! WHAT?!" I shouted back. "I'll ask my mom if you can come round tonight." He said simply. "AUGH! Okay!" I said, smiling. The rest of the afternoon was boring but one event managed to amuse me. Cartman was outside class talking to Butters. I overheard their conversation. "Damn it Eric! I can't keep doing this!" He spluttered, tears in his eyes. "Your my bitch Butters. Not Kenny's, Not Craig's not no ones." Okay am I dreaming? "You dont even love me Cartman." Butters replied. It was rare for Butters to call Cartman Cartman. "Who said I dont? I ain't no fag but I like your skills bitch." He laughed. Butters walked away without looking and walked straight into me. We both fell over. "OH GOD! DON'T KILL ME MAN!" I screamed. "Well gee Tweek I ain't gonna kill ya!" Butters laughed. "Yeah but I will." Cartman added. Butters threw him a look, helped me up then walked off. I got to class 10 minutes late, Mr Garrison acted like a dick about it. Ohh well screw him. I just can't wait for the end of school so me and Craig can have our own little party.

Chapter 44: It's Always A Good Time CRAIG's POV:

Seeing Tweek today really lifted my spirits. I saw him walk into class a few minutes ago saying sorry to Garrison who was acting like a douchebag about it. He sat down a seat in front of me. Bebe used to sit in front of him but now she was the one thing inbetween us. Damn slutty girls and extra desks man, damn them to hell. We passed notes the whole lesson until Cartman shouted "Damn fags keep passing notes! Mr Garrison I can't concentrate.". Mr Garrison took the note and lets just say what I'd written to Tweek was VERY explicit. "DAMN IT CRAIG! You write about how you wanna screw Tweek after class!" He shouted. Everyone burst out laughing, I flipped them all off. Tweek went bright red and put his head on the desk. "Sluts the two of em eh Mr Garrison?" Cartman laughed. "Shut up Eric!" Garrison remarked. We carried on writing about whether JLO's ass was real. I swear man how did this guy become a teacher it is just like what the fuck? who cares if Jennifer Lopez's ass is real. I'd still screw her if it was real or not. But that's not my point. I mean surely this is the only school in the whole country where students discuss whether Jennifer Lopez's butt is real or not.  
Mind you Tweek had a much nicer ass than Jennifer Lopez. He was so skinny but he had an almost Nicki Minaj esque ass. When he walked was enough to turn me on. That natural twitching just made it all the more sexier. It was by this time I noticed I had a boner in class. Damn it! I have gotta stop thinking about sexy shit when I'm around other people man. "Craig write your report in the board." Garrison demanded. Oh shit now I'm in trouble. "Umm I can't." I replied.  
"Well why the hell not?!" Garrison shouted. In the end he decided to make Cartman write it. Mr Garrison really detested Cartman. It had gotten worse over the years. Especially back in 6th grade when Cartman vandalised his house spraying the word 'fag' on his front door. I was looking at Tweek who still had his head down on the desk. Damn even just looking at him doing something random like that was getting me all raunchy. In the end the bell rang and we both walked out of there. "You were! AUGH! Staring at me the whole damn time!" He shouted. "Can't help myself Tweekers you're just damn hot." I flirted. He blushed at this and as soon as we got out of that classroom I pushed him up against my locker devouring his mouth. We were like that until everyone in the hall had gone.

Chapter 45: Tell It To My Heart.  
TWEEK's POV:  
Craig took me back to his house. His mom said hi to me but she seemed pissed off. His dad was hungover and asleep on the sofa and I didn't know where his sister Ruby was. As soon as Craig shut the door to his room he was all over me. "God I need you!" He exclaimed. I quickly pulled my shirt off and let him push me down on the bed. Just when he was about to undo my belt my phone rang. "NNGH! Hang on!" I said. It was my mom. "Hey mom-AUGH! What! No man I'm at Craig's!" I shouted. She thought I'd left her again. She was obviously very drunk or at least she sounded drunk. I told her I'd be home soon and she shouldn't worry. Me and Craig started doing it. I let myself go with the passion. By the time we were done I could barely breathe. "Shit Tweek. If I can't last a few weeks without you what the fuck am I gonna do if you're gone?" He asked me. Why would I go? I was happy. "GAH! I'm not going anywhere! I love you man! I always have!" I screamed. "I love you too baby. I fucking worship you." He replied. Craig's mom knocked on the door. I got under the covers. "Food's ready Craig." She stated sounding bored. "Umm kinda busy here Mom." He replied. She sighed and walked out of the room. "It's on the table if you want it!" She shouted as she walked down the stairs. I quickly got dressed. "Shit ain't ya gonna stay for dinner?" He asked me. "AUGH! I can't! I gotta see if Mom's okay and look after the shop." I said. He seemed a bit pissed off. "Fine." He muttered. I walked home and saw my Mom was fast asleep on the sofa with four bottles of wine laying on the floor. I put them in the trash and went upstairs to my room. Why was Craig so pissed off when I left man. OHH GOD HE HATES ME! THE PENTAGON REPLACED HIS MIND! What did I do wrong!? I hate it when he gets all pissed off with me. Sometimes I think he's just using me. I know it isn't true but sometimes I feel like he's taking me for granted. Like he can just do what he wants. I'll always love Craig but I'm sick of feeling like nothing sometimes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 46: Nothing Compares To You CRAIG's POV:  
It seemed like every time me and Tweek were happy for just that one short ammount of time something would set us back. I loved Tweek with all my heart but I'm a cold apathetic bastard. I mean shit if I won $1 million on the lottery I'd still seem as bored. Tweek had been avoiding me for the past week. Hanging round with Stan and those guys. They hadn't seriously talked since 4th grade so it was obvious something was going on. I decided to follow them at school and see what was going on. "Look guys please stop fighting." I heard Stan mumble. "I'm sorry Stan but what Cartman did is ridiculously offensive!" Kyle complained. "Dumb Jew! If I wanna badmouth Christina Aguilera on Myspace then I fucking will!" Cartman shouted. Ohh fucking kill me now! Seriously? Kyle and Cartman have got nothing better to argue over than fucking Christina Aguilera? At least back in elementary their little bitch offs had some small form of relevance.  
"AUGH! Look you guys I'm only doing this for the cash!" Tweek blurted, okay what the fuck is going on?  
I saw a camera phone come out. Tweek got a banana and started sucking on it whilst slowly removing his clothes while those guys were taping it. What the fuck? "Okay Tweek thats enough." Stan said. "TOO RIGHT IT'S FUCKING ENOUGH!" I heard myself shout. They all looked at me, my hiding place revealed. "OH MY GOD! GAH! CRAIG!" Tweek screamed. "What the fuck you assholes doing now?" I barked. "Ooh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! It's for a competition. Film your local whore and win 500 bucks!" Cartman exclaimed. Tweek looked ashamed. "I wanted to! AUGH! Get you a present!" He shouted. "Well shit Tweek just ask your mom to give you some cash!" I said, sounding a bit too angry.  
"You three can fuck off, and tell Kenny if he so much as breathes on Tweek he's dead." I spat.  
I grabbed Tweek's hand and led him away from them. No good would ever come of being around those four. They were constantly on a quest for money, attention and causing shit that a lot of people couldn't deal with.  
"Why the fuck did you do that?" I asked Tweek. "AUGH! PRESSURE! I dont know man! I wanted to get you something! To prove I love you!" He blurted out. "What do you mean?" I replied. He broke down in a flood of tears. "Cartman said if I didn't do it you'd leave me man!" He sobbed. "You mentioned doing it for the money! Don't lie to me!" I fumed. "I wanted to get you something! A gift!" He cried. "Tweek being with you is the best gift of all time okay?" I said, hugging him close. "Screw Cartman! He's an asshole who ain't got shit." I assured him.  
Okay Cartman is seriously starting to piss me off. Not like he wasn't pissing me off before cause shit I could list countless times I've wanted to kill that son of a bitch but now he's lying trying to split us up? Oh hell no. Eric Cartman you better watch your back you fat piece of shit.

Chapter 47: Round and Round TWEEK's POV:  
OH MY GOD! Cartman managed to worm his way into my fucking head again! I seriously wanted to get Craig a gift but Cartman's got a way about him. He could convince you the moon was pink he was that conniving. He's trying to cause shit between me and Craig and I hate it man! We've got enough problems without Eric Cartman trying to make things go bad.  
I mean me and Craig have been getting ever distant. I finally get the meaning of the song California King Bed by Rihanna. OH GOD! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME! I don't blame him. All I do is attract attention. And I dont want anyone's fucking attention. It would be nice if I could walk down the street and for once people would just look right past me and judge someone else. I've had it my whole life and sometimes I wish I was just invisible. Craig only talked to me when he wanted me nowadays. Especially after Cartman's recent input. I've gotta stop being played by people. If I gave Craig respect perhaps he'll give me some. I know he's cheating on me man! I FUCKING KNOW IT! IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I feel like my head's gonna explode. Its our 1 year anniversary in a month and I'm not gonna let things fuck up. No way man! I love Craig with all my fucking heart. He's been my best friend since we were kids! I'm not gonna let my stupid little life ruin this for me. Everything else has been ruined.. Please God just let me have this tiny bit of happiness? Craig's the first and only person who'll probably ever love me. Sure I know some people wanna have sex with me (why I dont know) but with Craig it goes beyond that. I dont want things to go bad. For the first time in my life I feel happy. Craig will get rid of the gnomes. He'll make sure people leave me alone. He'll be there for me when my Mom is too out of it to even speak. I don't wanna lose my soulmate man!

Chapter 48: So Happy I Could Die CRAIG's POV:  
Okay so I'm a bit shocked to know that Tweek would go to the point of embarrasing himself just to try and prove himself to me. The kid is very loyal though. Always has been. I mean shit I was just upset he was being Stan Marsh's errand boy again. God those assholes make me violent. They just exploited anyone and everyone for their own personal gain. Cartman especially. I mean no offense but what the fuck is their problem? It's just like everywhere I go they are causing more and more shit. It was fucking bad enough I got stuck in Peru with those assholes but their recent stunts do surpass that little trip. I mean I just wonder why the hell they take no thought into what they do. They just go along with anything and when it all goes crazy they just go with it. It is fucking annoying and it is seriously starting to get on my nerves. But for them to just exploit Tweek like that. They were doing it to laugh at him, and they wouldn't have given him a dime. God I mean I'm just so pissed off. Those guys can seriously go to hell. If they think Tweek is gonna be some performing bear to earn money for them they can fuck off. I mean shit the ammount of pressure they put on the kid back in 4th grade was ludicrous. I'm suprised Tweek didn't have a heart attack way before now dealing with those dickwads.  
They pretend to care. Like they actually give a shit about your problems. I don't wanna sound condescending and judgemental but seriously I could just not stick Stan and his fucktard friends.  
I never could. Even back in kindergarten I seriously disliked them. All the way through elementary up to now I have hated those four with a passion that keeps me awake at night. I wanted to kill every last fuckin' one of em. I obviously wouldn't but yeah. If they so much as talk to Tweek again I'm gonna lose it.  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 49: The Way We Were TWEEK's POV:  
Ever since I agreed to help Stan, Kyle and Cartman with that video contest to win $500 Craig barely even acknowledges my existence. I feel like he's becoming more uninterested in me every day. I do everything to try and make him happy. OH GOD! WHAT IF HE HATES ME! PRESSURE! I can't deal with not knowing whether he still cares. All he can do now is blame me for the mistakes I've made. I just wish things could go back to whatever normal was. Once upon a time (and not too long ago I might add) we were so in love it was overwhelming. But now that fire had gone out. Was it my fault? I'd never stop loving Craig. I'd be even more unhappy if he left. I started to wonder did my mom ever feel like this? Is this the reason why she screwed Mr Marsh? I dont know. Will I ever know? Now thats a good question. I mean he tells me he loves me and I suppose we are still talking. But now he seems to be holding back. Like he loves me but he can't stand to be around me. Things have just been getting worse and worse and we've both been trying to make it work. I CAN'T LET HIM LEAVE ME MAN! I NEED CRAIG! I need him like how a plant needs sunlight. I'll wither and die without him. I don't wanna loose the one person who doesn't think I'm an absoloute psychopath.

Chapter 50: The One That Got Away CRAIG'S POV:  
It's been so awkward between me and Tweek ever since he got roped into Stan Marsh's latest get rich quick scheme. I mean nothing had drastically changed but now there were awkward silences all the time. I just felt like everything was going wrong. Tweek was more in his shell than he had ever been and it was my fault. I couldn't understand why he'd do something like that. I know Cartman managed to persuade him but still it's fucking perplexing. I mean I'm flattered Tweek wanted to suprise me with something nice. But stripping off like a whore on camera is not the way to go about it. Tweek was wild, infact that wasn't the word for it. I was afraid I couldn't satisfy him. He was so specific about what was supposed to go on in the bedroom. He asked me one time to hit him when he was about to orgasm. I was just shocked. I'm sure things are gonna go bad again. I can see it coming. I couldn't feed that never ending lust of his. Everytime after we were done having sex he would beg until he was red in the face for more. It was exhausting. I mean don't get me wrong I've been dreaming of having sex with Tweek for years I had no idea it would be so fucking complicated. As time had gone by the requests got crazier. He wanted me to wear masks and shit and it was just like okaaaay. I loved Tweek with all my heart but I know something is gonna happen. I don't think the kid can ever be faithfull. I don't care that much but shit it does hurt. Fidelity isn't much to ask for right? I mean shit I'm not trying to say I'm a saint but fuck me Tweek isn't either. But I still love him. That'll never change. It was a Tuesday afternoon when it came to the front. My parents and Ruby were visiting grandma and yet again I said I'd look after Tweek. "GAH! Craig please! I need it right now!" He screamed. He ripped his shirt off so fast buttons went flying everywhere. "ARGH! Fuck me man! Please!" He begged. We only had sex an hour ago I mean shit! "Tweek I'm really tired can't you wait a while?" I admitted honestly.  
He had a look of sadness in his face. "YOU DONT FUCKING LOVE ME!" He shouted, bursting into tears. "I do love you! But shit are you ever not turned on?" I replied. He stayed quiet and told me he needed coffee. He drank it and quickly told me he had to help at the shop. I decided to walk him home. But I didn't leave when the door shut. He started walking in the complete opposite direction of the shop. He knocked on Kenny's door and I saw him go in. Shit man am I fucking psychic or something? Why is my life so fucking crap

Chapter 51: Dirty Talk TWEEK's POV:  
OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm doing this! "Look your gonna have to be quick. I'm gonna be very busy today." Kenny muttered, having a swig of his beer. I took my clothes off and within seconds it was happening. Ohh god. That's right. Me and Kenny finished up and he gave me some cash. "GAH! I stopped doing that!" I screamed. "Yeah right! Look get yourself something nice, or get Craig a personality transplant." He laughed. "DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT CRAIG LIKE THAT!" I shouted back. "I'll talk about Tucker however I want." He mocked. I walked out of there. OH GOD CRAIG IS OUTSIDE! My eyes met his at the window. I ran out of the house but he grabbed me. "What so this your idea of a fix? Getting an STD off Kenny!" He barked. "CRAIG! AUGH! I'M SORRY!" I yelped. "You wanna get fucked huh Tweek? Then damn lets fuck huh!" He spat. He was mad! Crazier than my mom! He dragged me into an alleyway and ripped my clothes off. "You're mine Tweek! You'll always be mine! And I'll always be yours!" He ranted. It was different from when we usually did it. Craig was usually slow and making sure I was okay. But now he took me hard and I fucking liked it! "GAH! OHH GOD! FUCK ME! NNGH! FUCK ME!" I screamed. "That's right bitch! Ya like that huh?" He asked. I couldn't talk I was that into it. We carried on for quite a while. We got dressed and he had to carry me because well you know. We got back to my house and he told me I was gonna be fucked like the dirty slut I am. Okay shit what's happened to Craig! OH GOD THE GNOMES REPLACED HIM! "You ready Tweekers?" He asked me. "NNGH! I'm always ready baby!" I replied.

Chapter 52: Someone Like You CRAIG's POV:  
I'd decide to seriously overhaul mine and Tweek's relationship. It was obvious what he wanted. More sex. I decided to give in to all of his demands, and also to throw a few of mine in. Usually I keep shit like fetishes and crazy stuff to myself but hell I might as well indulge Tweek. It's like things were getting better. All that awkward shit we could barely talk about was being fixed by the fact we were screwing everyday nearly all day. We're probably the 2 most sexually active people in this town. With Liane Cartman at 3. But hell that's just what I think. I decided to once again put the embarrasing mistake Tweek made at the back of my mind. I can't believe he turned to Kenny of all people. Well no offense but he's not the only one who can be rough. I mean shit Tweek told me today he didn't know what happened but he liked that I was more dirty with him. He opened up to me that he wasn't doing the prostitution for the money at all, he was doing it for the sex. Okay that kind of creeped me out but like I've said in the past, I can find nothing wrong with Tweek. I asked him what caused him to go down that dark path but yet again he kept it all bottled up. So I laid him down on my bed and let him have it, as per his request. So I've learned that Tweek can be a whore in terms of sexual appetite. But the kid has always been hyper in every sense of the word. Expecting him to be sexually tame was really stupid of me. I confronted him about Kenny and he said he felt nothing for him. He just wanted sex. Damn what the fuck am I gonna do with this kid? If he's not drinking coffee or getting wasted on cheap liquor he's cheating on me. But well I can't excuse my behaviour with what happened with Butters. But I was drunk. Tweek he knew what he was doing. But I couldn't berate the kid for being naturally horny. I just had to satisfy Tweek all the time. I mean only this week he felt naughty on a bus and I had to naturally help out. We got weird looks when my coat started moving on Tweek's lap but I flipped them all off. I love Tweek with all my heart. And If I have to sexually exhaust myself to keep him then so fucking be it.  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 53: National Anthem TWEEK's POV: Me and Craig are actually somewhat happy these days. Or at least I think we are. He told me the other day if he never met me his life would be so boring. I actually started crying because usually people said they wished they had nothing to do with me. I mean even the teacher in 1st grade said it. She called me 'a waste of time'. I liked how Craig didn't think I was wasting his time. God I love him so much. I wanna get married to Craig when I'm older. I honestly do. Will he think I'm crazy? What if he doesn't wanna take things that far? He might think I'm clingy! OH GOD HE'LL HATE ME! I don't think I'll tell him yet. I mean we've only been together for 11 months. He'll think I'm mad and trying to rush things. But I never wanna lose Craig ever. I've made so many stupid mistakes in the past and I honestly just hope he doesn't think less of me for it. I mean Craig is the only person who has or probably ever will take me seriously. Well I suppose Clyde and Token treat me okay as well. But everyone else thinks I'm crazy. I never ever wanna lose Craig. I'd go mad if he left me. I wouldn't be able to cope. He helped me to find the light in the darkness. He helped me to get some really awful things off my chest. Like how Cartman forced me to dress up like Debbie Gibson back in 5th grade. God I hate Cartman. Craig makes sure I dont drink too much coffee, that I dont get myself unintentionally into trouble. I mean he's my guardian angel man! Or at least I think he is. He's my gift from God. I love him so much it hurts. It feels like my heart is being crushed. I mean he's the only person I'll ever love. After all those years I spent on the street I never thought sex could be enjoyable. After having to do it with all those random guys and with Kenny to buy my drugs it was horrific. But when Craig and me first did it. It was like a time of euphoria. True ecstasy. I love him so much it cripples me. I'm just afraid I'm being too pushy. I don't want him to go. I can't fucking live without him!

Chapter 54: Money Honey CRAIG's POV:  
Tweek has been more nervous than I've ever seen him in his life. I mean he barely talks to me nowadays. The kid is like a yo-yo one minute he wants me to do what he wants and the next it's all up to me? I can't blame Tweek for being undecided on even the simplest things but it does send your head round in circles. I guess it didn't help that yesterday Sharon Marsh hit his mom at the mall. I mean it was like something out of a movie! Sharon got back with Randy about a month ago though because he had been living on the street. So now Tweek's mom had a black eye and he was more nervous than ever. He kept saying Mrs Marsh was gonna come after him next. I wouldn't let that happen anyway. It wouldn't though. Sharon Marsh unlike her son and husband actually had some form of a brain. And those boobs well don't even get me started on them. So Tweek had been really nervous and he only talked when me or someone else asked him something. I mean usually he'd be screaming blue murder and now he was as quiet as a mouse. It was quite unnerving to be honest. I asked him if he had anything on his mind but as usual he freaked out. It was Tuesday when my grandma decided to come down to see us. "Craig finish laying the table." My mother muttered. Dad was combing his balding hair and my sister was slapping some makeup on. "You two had better behave yourselves or you're both grounded." My dad warned. I usually got on with my grandma and I rarely got into trouble where she's concerned. "And you're not having the Tweak boy round here Craig!" My dad barked. "Fuck you dad he's my boyfriend!" I spat back. "Don't test me today boy." My dad snarled. He went upstairs to get his old suit on. My mom fixed her hair and got the expensive wine glasses out. My grandma was at the door about an hour later. She said hello to us all and sat down. We started eating my mom's dinner. "So Thomas how are things going?" Grandma asked my dad. "Fine mama just fine." He replied. Her and my mom talked about the lack of department stores in this town until eventually Grandma asked me a question. "You got yourself a nice girl Craig?" "Well not exactly." I replied. Dad threw me a glare. "But I'm kinda-" I started. "He kinda needs to wash the plates.. Isn't that right Craig?" He asked darkly. "You fucking fascist." I spat. I took the plates and started washing them. Today has been such a crap day so far. I got a text off Tweek saying he was bored. I asked Dad if I could go out and he said sure so long as I was back before midnight.

Chapter 55: Disturbia TWEEK's POV:  
Craig came to my house at about 6:30 and he told me all about how his dad was being an asshole. Mr Tucker tried to pretend me and Craig weren't dating. He even said to all his friends Craig was using me. I knew it was a load of crap. Mr Tucker was so pig-headed that he even accused me of using voodoo to seduce Craig. He had never said anything nasty to my face and I dont know why. I wasn't really bothered though. I've been bullied for most of my life so it doesn't really affect me anymore. "I'm just sick of my dad being such a dick." Craig mumbled. I was flicking through the channels on the TV. "NNGH! Ignore him! I love you and he ain't gonna change that!" I replied. "Over my dead body he will." He said, kissing me. My mom was at the shop for another hour but I wasn't really in the mood today. "What's wrong?" Craig asked me. "I don't know man! GAH! I'm just r-really tired today!" I admitted honestly. "Damn you're usually begging for it." He laughed. I blushed and just carried on watching TV. We were sat on the sofa like that for quite a while until the door knocked. "AUGH! I'll get it!" I shouted. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were at the door. "Hey Tweek you got an iPad charger?" Stan asked me. I don't have an iPhone so I dont know why the hell he's asking me.  
"ARGH! No sorry! I don't have an iPhone or iPad!" I replied.  
"My iPad really needs to be charged though!" Kyle complained.  
"Damn Jew! Been listening to your whining all fuckin' day!" Cartman mocked.  
"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed at him.

"AUGH! WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!" I shouted.

"Well we kinda need a charger." Stan muttered.

"Then go get one from! GAH! Somewhere e-else!" I stuttered.

"Who is it baby?" Craig asked from the sofa.

He pushed past me and adressed them.  
"The fuck you dickwads want?" He spat.  
"Damn Craig we just need an iPad charger!" Stan replied.  
"Then go fucking buy one you rednecks." Craig said.  
In the end they walked off.

"Fucking assholes." Craig mumbled, shutting the door.

I decided to make myself a coffee and see what was on the TV. Craig sat down next to me and we just sat there with nothing to lose and nothing to gain. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 56: That Boy Is A Monster CRAIG's POV:  
Me and Tweek were watching the TV at his house because there was nothing else to do. We were watching Friends, I know I've seen probably every episode but there was nothing else on. It was the one where Ross has a really bad fake tan. I'm talking like Jersey Shore bad. Tweek laughed a few times and it made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I mean I loved seeing him smile and be happy. He deserved it after all the shit he's been put through. Suddenly my phone went.  
"Hello? Hey Token! Party at yours? Sure okay." So Token is having a party? Well beats sitting here. "Okay dude be there in 5." Tweek looked at me apprehensively. I switched my phone off. "You coming with baby?" I asked him. "N-no! I'll wait here for you!" He stuttered, smiling at me. Tweek has always hated parties, he might not admit it but it's a known fact. "Okay angel I won't be there long." I replied, kissing him. "I ain't no angel." He muttered. "You are to me. I always thought angels were gorgeous with long blonde hair anyway." I laughed. He told me he needed coffee and I saw him working the coffee maker. I shut the door and started walking in the direction of Token's house. Shit was already going down. Heidi and Bradley from our class were already making out on the lawn. I went inside and saw everyone was completely wasted. "Hey Craig! Wassup man!" Token shouted. "Sup homie." I replied. Clyde was being sick out the window. The kid was a serious lightweight. Just a sip of vodka could make him barf. I got myself a cup of alco-pops because I didn't wanna be wasted when I got back to Tweek's. Stan and those guys were here. Great. Kenny was flirting with Red who unlike most of the girls could easily resist his charms. "Look baby I'll treat you right. You're the sorta girl I wanna marry." Kenny flirted, turning the McCormick charm on. "No offense Ken but I'm not eating poptarts for the next 20 years." She smiled. She walked off with her amazing body undulating as she went. I actually did enjoy dating her back in the day.  
"Hey Tucker what's happening?" Kenny asked me. "Not much you?" I replied civilly. I didn't wanna cause shit at my best friends house. "Ohh nothin', just looking for the choice babes." He laughed. "You let me know how that goes." I replied, walking away from him. Cartman was already absoloutely wasted. "No! Butters you black asshole! Give me that beer!" He hissed. "No Eric! This is my beer! Get your own!" Butters whined. Cartman snatched the beer from him and downed it in one. Butters seriously needs to grow a pair and fucking hit Cartman. He started crying and sat by himself on the sofa.

I decided to go to the bathroom. When I came out who should be there but Bebe. "Hey Craig bitchin' party no?" She asked. Wow she's quite overdressed. Actually she has been for a while now. Usually Bebe only wore a bikini in town despite the freezing cold, and Officer Barbrady's countless warnings. Has she put on weight? "Umm yeah it's cool." I mumbled.  
"Look Craig there's something I gotta tell you!" She persisted. "What? Spit it out!" I demanded, I did not like people wasting my time. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Craig, and your the dad I'm certain of this." She said. I lost my breath. What? That's impossible. "This can't be." Was all I could say. "Look Craig you remember that party at Powder's? About 3 months ago?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "Craig I'm pro life and I'm not getting rid of it." She continued. Oh god I do remember. I remember every detail. How the fuck am I gonna explain this to Tweek?

"Craig you'd better pay child support! I'm not asking you to be with me. But so help me god if you fuck me around I'll tell everyone. If you behave I'll pass it off as Clyde's" She threatened. Bitch no way am I going along with it.  
The sideboard next to the bathroom door was heavily decorated. In a split second I grabbed the vase and smacked her across the head. Ohh shit what the fuck have I done! Bebe was lying cold on the floor.

I've just murdered someone. Oh holy fucking shit. I'm gonna go to jail! I grabbed her lifeless form and dragged it along the corridor. I took Token's dad's army zipper bag and stuffed her into it. Bebe was only 5ft 3 so she easily squeezed in. What the fuck have I done? I've just killed someone and now I'm concealing evidence.

I told Token I had to go home. Not before throwing the bag out of the window directly next to the trash cans that Token had outside. I quickly grabbed the bag and made a run for it.

I made it to Stark's Pond about 15 minutes later. "Shit I am so sorry." I said to the closed bag. I quickly unzipped it and took Bebe out of it.

Her eyes started to open. She's not dead? "You fucking asshole that hurt!" She screamed. I put my hands around her throat and squeezed. Her choked screams echoed around my head. I grabbed some rocks to put in the bag. It was a lot heavier. I threw it into the pond and watched it sink.

I have seriously crossed a line. I practically leapt over it.

Chapter 57: Off To The Races TWEEK's POV:

Craig came in about an hour after he went to the party. He looked cold and his eyes looked dead. "AUGH! HEY!" I shouted. I ran up to him and hugged him but he didn't seem to notice I was there. "Tweek you'll love me no matter what right?" He asked me in a voice that sounded pained and lifeless. "GAH! OF COURSE I WILL! OH GOD! WHAT'S WRONG!" He's starting to freak me out man! "Tweek I love you.. I seriously love you." He mumbled. "NNGH! I love you too! How was the party?" I asked. "Shit! Could've been better." He replied. He sat down on the sofa and had his head in his hands for about 5 minutes. "Think your mom will mind if I borrow her wine?" He asked. "Knock yourself out." I laughed. Craig went through the bottle very quickly. He burst out crying which is so unlike him. Craig's always been strong and not given a shit about anything. OH GOD! PRESSURE! I decided to go to my room and leave him be. I wonder what shook him to this extent? Maybe someone was a bit of an asshole at Token's party or something. In the end he came into my room. He was drunk by now. "I need you baby! You're all I need!" He slurred. I quickly took my clothes off. It was quite awkward. In the end I had to give Craig a handjob he was that drunk. He fell asleep shortly after I was done. I was a bit dissapointed. We were all riled up and ready to go and I had to finish it with a handjob? I got up to make myself a coffee. I noticed something on Craig's coat. Is that blood? SHIT! WHAT IF HE GOT IN A FIGHT!  
WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN! Mom came in as I was looking at the coat. "Hey sweetie is everything okay?" She asked.  
"GAH! Y-yeah mom!" I replied. "Hmnn look at the mud on this jacket! Tell Craig I'll wash it for him." She mumbled. She threw it in the wash. Tonight has been crazy man. Why did Craig have blood on his jacket? Why did he have an emotional breakdown right in front of me? I'm meant to be the weak one not Craig. What the fuck's going on?! OH GOD! THE FBI GOT TO HIM! I need more coffee man! Shit is fucked up right here!

Chapter 58: Beat It CRAIG's POV:

I woke up the next morning with a banging hangover. The first thing I saw was those platinum blonde spikes. I killed Bebe last night. Now I'm like one of the people you hear about on the news. A psychopath. A killer. What the fuck am I gonna do man? I should go to the police and confess to my guilt. I mean shit I never thought it would end up like this. I mean shit now me and Tweek are like Thelma and Louise. Well he's just gotta rob a gas station and then we'll be like them. I just hope it doesn't end up for us like it did for them. I decided to get out of bed. "Morning stranger! GAH! Come back to bed!" Tweek beamed just as I was about to open the door. "I need some water gorgeous." I replied, smiling at him. As soon as I saw the toilet I was instantly sick. It kept going round in my head. My hands around Bebe's throat. What the fuck have I done? I wasn't that drunk. I handled the situation in the worst way possible. I heard the door knock and heard Mrs Tweak answering it. "Ohh hello Officer Barbrady how can I help you today?" She asked. Shit! They know! "Hello Mrs Tweak! I'm investigating the dissapearance of Bebe Stevens. Her mother said she didn't come home last night." He replied. "Ohh good lord! I pray she's alright." She gasped. "Is it okay if I talk with your son? I'd also like to talk to Craig Tucker I tried his house but he wasn't there." He replied. Shit I'm going to jail! I looked over the railing to see them talking. Tweek walked out of his room and saw me staring. "NNGH! What's going on?" He asked. He walked down the stairs and started talking with his Mom and Officer Barbrady. I followed suit. "Can you boys just sit there for me?" He asked, pointing to the sofa. We sat down and he asked us a bunch of questions. When did we last see Bebe? Did she seem distraught? He asked me if I saw her at Token's party. I lied saying I did see her but I also saw her walking home late at night. It was killing me knowing that halfway across town Mrs Stevens was wondering where her daughter was. I knew exactly where she was. I am a monster. An absoloute monster.  
"Thank you for the help boys. I'll keep you all posted on what's going on." He mumbled. "Thank you for your time Officer Barbrady." Mrs Tweak said. Tweek and his mom started discussing what might have happened to Bebe. Tweek asked me if I saw anything unusual. I told him no. I can't do it man. How the fuck can I live with a secret like this? I've destroyed my life.  
It's either prison or death where I'm concerned now. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 59: Show Me Your Teeth TWEEK's POV:

I was sitting in class listening to Mr Garrison talking about Bebe. I still can't believe she's missing man! OH GOD! THE GNOMES GOT HER! I hope wherever she is she's got a warm place to rest her head and food to eat. I saw Craig sat with his head on the desk. Cartman walked in like he owned the place and sat down. "Care to explain why your late Eric?" Mr Garrison asked. "Mr Garrison! I've been so affected by Bebe's dissapearance I had to sleep a little while longer." Cartman replied, faking concern. I doubt Cartman would care if his own mother died. "Sit down and shut up." Mr Garrison ordered. He carried on talking about Bebe asking all of us if we had any idea where she might be. Her mother even came into class. "Please! If any of you have any idea where my Bebe is please tell me!" She pleaded, bursting into tears.

It made me think what my mom must have been like when I ran away with Craig. I felt really bad. Bebe was out there somewhere on her own. What if she was dead? Ohh god! I hope she's okay. Please let her be okay Jesus. The rest of the morning went on and I wrote on my hand with a sharpie until Mr Garrison told me to go and wash it off. When I was in the restroom I saw Butters. He was crying about something. "ARGH! You okay man?" I asked him. He wiped his eyes. "Well shucks I'm fine Tweek, It's just.. Bebe was my friend you know?" He replied. Okay no offense but no one was Bebe's friend. She would stab you in the back with any gossip available. Sure people might pretend to be her friend but no one truly was. Except her endless list of admirers. "I know, I know." I said, comforting him. Before I could do anything he kissed me. "AUGH! What are you doing?!" I yelped. "Ohh god! I'm so sorry!" He spluttered, running past me. I was shit faced at that. I went back to class and Mr Garrison asked me why I was gone so long. I told him I had to take my meds. Everyone laughed at that, like I give a shit. Craig was still face down on the desk. Eventually Mr Garrison stopped pretending to care and pulled out the old class TV. "Okay then children today we're gonna watch MTV because frankly I am too hungover to do a lesson plan." He muttered. "Ohh great another lesson of complete boredom." Kyle whined. Kenny was playing around on his phone and Stan was talking to Cartman. I threw a paper airplane at Craig and he turned around to look at me. "Boring huh?" I mouthed to him. "Totally." He mouthed back. 10 music videos later the bell rang. "Okay kids go to recess!" Mr Garrison sighed. Me and Craig walked about at recess and smoked a few ciggarettes together. He was unusually quiet, more so than usual. "NNGH! Craig is everything okay?" I asked him. "Yeah sugar just fine." He replied, smiling at me. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman walked up to us. "Hey dudes." Kyle smiled. Stan and the other two were quiet. "What were you guys talking about in class?" Kyle continued. "Just how much of a lame ass Mr Garrison is." Craig replied dully. "I so agree! I don't think we should be watching MTV I mean shit what have we learnt!" Kyle boomed enthusiastically. "Look guys I'm not in the mood for a conversation." Craig stated. "Me neither." I added. "Ohh so you fags wanna get it on.. Cool we'll go." Cartman added at last. "God damn it Cartman." Stan face palmed. We finished our ciggarettes and walked back to class. Why is Craig so quiet? What's going on? OHH GOD! HE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED! I'm gonna have to ask him later what's wrong. He's avoiding talking about it and I dont know why.

Chapter 60: Did It On Em CRAIG''s POV:

I'm sure people know. Even Tweek thinks somethings up. When Stan and those guys approached us at recess today I'm pretty damn sure they were suspicious. Back in class Garrison put MTV back on and I had to endure the cancerous One Direction. God they are annoying. Tweek was whispering to Butters at the back of the class. What the fuck are they talking about? Oh god. They know. I just know it. I'm getting more paranoid than Tweek these days. What if the army bag floated to the top of the pond. No it wont. I'm sure I weighed it down properly. If they find Bebe's body it's all over. Sure it'll have decomposed but if they find my kid in her surely that'll secure a prison sentence? Ohh god I'm so evil. I can't believe I stooped to this level. Mind you Cartman has gotten away with murder at least 3 times. He killed Scott Tenorman's mom and dad and got off completely. Damn what the fuck am I gonna do? I can't live with this.

An hour went by and suddenly the police burst into the classroom. "Clyde Donovan! We've got an arrest warrant for Clyde Donovan!" They shouted. Wait what the fuck? "What the hell is going on here?" Mr Garrison asked. "Mr Garrison we have an arrest warrant for Clyde Donovan." They replied.

Clyde stood up out of his chair. "What the hell man?" He asked. "Mr Donovan I am arresting you for the murder of Bebe Stevens anything you say now may be given against you in a court of law." They boomed. They cuffed Clyde and lead him out of the class. "What the fuck?! I didn't do it! HEY!" He shouted. Ohh god. They must have found her body. Wait a second. Why Clyde? I mean aren't my fingerprints on her body? They musn't have done the autopsy yet.

"Well seems we were in the presence of a murderer children." Mr Garrison stated blankly.

"What a fucking psycho." Cartman added.

"Pfft like you can talk." Red hissed.

"Screw you ya ginger bitch!" Cartman spat.

I can't believe it. Am I dreaming? Why Clyde? Ohh god I can't let my best friend take the fall. But well the justice system is so corrupted I might as well let it take its course.

The rest of the afternoon was rather drifty. Me and Tweek walked back to my house and saw my Mom and Dad watching the news.

"Still no latest reports here Tom, Miss Steven's body was found here 2 hours ago by some elementary school children in an old fashioned zipper bag. DNA evidence suggests Miss Stevens engaged in intercourse with a Clyde Donovan at least 2 hours before her death. Police have still yet to confirm whether sexual assault was involved." The news guy on the TV said. God damn. I can't believe it. Clyde's been arrested just because he had sex with her? I know my guilt. I know I should be the one mentioned on the TV now. I should receive justice in some form. "Ohh god! AUGH! Why did Clyde do it man!" Tweek screamed. Dad looked at him and so did Mom. "I don't know baby. He's a fucking psycho thats how." You liar Craig, you absoloute fucking liar. God I hate myself. Well I'm out of the water for now. But by the time they do that autopsy I am definitely going to prison. If I wasn't such a dick I'd be down the cop station right now admitting to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 61: When I'm Alone TWEEK's POV:

I can't believe Clyde killed Bebe! OH MY GOD I WAS FRIENDS WITH A MURDERER! HELP ME JESUS! How the hell could he do that? How could anyone kill? I don't get it.. How can you just take away someone's life like that. It's fucking disgusting. I hope he rots in prison forever. I can't believe I trusted him. He could have killed me, Craig or Token or anybody else at any time! OH GOD I'M GOING TO HELL! Craig has been more quiet than ever. He barely speaks unless someone asks him a question. He wont come anywhere near me. It's like that massive distance is between us again. He's turned cold and I can't blame him. He just found out his best friend is a cold blooded killer. I mean I'm shocked to my core. Clyde would never have seemed like the sort of person to kill. He wouldn't hurt a fly and generally avoided confrontation. I mean sure he'd gang up on someone if a lot of people were involved but apart from that he was generally harmless. Oh god! What am I gonna do! People are gonna hate me for being his friend! I DIDN'T KNOW MAN! GAH! I just hope he gets what's coming to him in prison. Sick fuck. Bebe never hurt anyone. Sure she'd spread malicious rumours and if someone annoyed her enough her and Wendy would make their life hell. But she didn't deserve what happened to her. First Wendy, my Dad and now Bebe. Wendy and Dad died of their own accord but Bebe was killed in cold blood.

I'm just glad Clyde didn't kill me or Craig. I sound like an absoloute douche saying that but if Craig was killed I wouldn't be able to take it. And I'm sure he'd be just as sad if someone killed me. Ohh shit I can't go back to school. I just can't. Cartman will never let this go. He's gonna talk about it all the time I can just see it coming.

What the fuck am I gonna do? I'm just glad I've got Craig to keep me in check. Cause now I could do with the crack more than anything to try and forget about this. But I doubt drugs could solve the pain I feel. I just found out one of my closest friends is a fucking killer. I'm so scared! Jesus see me through this!

Chapter 62: Cry Me Out CRAIG's POV:

I woke up about an hour ago. But am I awake? No I'm not. I'm existing. What the actual fuck have I done? I killed Bebe and now Clyde is being blamed for it all. Turned out Bebe was lying. It wasn't my baby at all. It was actually Clyde's after all. The bitch would do anything for cash. She was a bigger con man than Cartman, and that was saying something. But it did not excuse my behaviour. How the fuck I did not get caught I dont know. I mean shit the police have got forensics and shit. I mean did the water wash away the evidence? I'm no fucking criminal genius but I know something's up. Mind you the law enforcement in this town is so incompetent. At some point I need to pay for this crime. I took someone's life. And my best friend is taking the fall. It was at about 12:30 when I got a text off Token, 'Craig meet me at my house in 25 minutes, it's urgent.' 'K man be there in a few.'. I started walking about 15 minutes later. Token's mom and dad greeted me. Asking if Tweek was okay. I said he was fine just a bit shook up with all that was happening. His Mom burst into tears saying she couldn't believe we were friends with such a nutjob. If only they knew.

I walked up to Token's study. I knocked on the door. "Mom, Dad if that's you I'm busy studying, If it's Craig come in." He mumbled. I walked in and saw him sat in his chair. "Sit down wont you Craig." He said pointing to the comfy leather chair. I liked that chair. "So what's happening man?" I asked him nonchalantly. "I know Clyde didn't do it Craig." He stated. Ohh fuck! "Watch this tape." He ordered. He flicked a button on the remote and his TV turned on. Oh my god it was the security footage. I saw myself on the screen striking Bebe across the face with the vase. I burst into tears. I couldn't control it. "Ohh shit! Token you gotta believe me! It was an accident!" I pleaded. "I'm pretty damn sure it was Craig." He added sarcastically. He walked over to the VCR and took the tape out. "Man I'm going to hell for this." He muttered. He threw the tape in the fire. Woaah? Is it National Keep Craig Tucker Innocent Month or something?

"I'm not gonna hand you in Craig. Why I dont know. Just get out." He whispered.

Okay things just got fucking serious. Not saying they weren't before. Why did Token destroy the evidence? He was probably the most upright moral person in this town and he just became an accomplice to murder? What the fuck is going on man. What the hell? Things can only get fucking worse I can tell you that. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 63: Poker Face CLYDE's POV:  
I'm in Denver in prison. I didn't kill Bebe. I know I didn't. I saw her walking up the stairs about 15 minutes after Craig at Token's party and after that she was never seen again. I did not kill her. But the fucking police dont believe me! I am not a killer. The real psycho is still out there. It could have been anyone! Cartman, Stan, Kenny Kyle. Cartman's killed before but I doubt the other three would. It could have been Craig or Token. Some of the girls or the other guys in our class. A lot of people didn't like Bebe. She was like Wendy but a million times worse. She was a bully. If you weren't pretty or skinny enough she would let you know. She was only nice when she wanted something off her parents or to try and learn something about someone. I loved her, I saw the side of her no one else did. She was always living in the shadow of Wendy. She told me so about a week after we started dating. I just want whoever really did this to pay. I am completely innocent. When the cops came into class and arrested me it was like I was dreaming. My trial is in 4 days. I'm looking at life imprisonment or the death sentence. And from the guys TV in the next cell over a lot of people want me on Death Row for this. And she was also pregnant with my baby. Why the fuck didn't she tell me? She just kept saying she was eating more because of Wendy dying. She lied to me man. I can't believe that.

What the fuck's happened to my life? Just when things were going okay and South Park was relatively normal this had to blow up in my face. It's worse than the shit Stan Marsh and those guys get up to. I don't want to suffer for someone elses crime. I want Bebe's real killer to be brought to justice before they can kill again.

Chapter 64: Russian Roulette CRAIG's POV:

School was so fucking awkward. Tweek stayed at home because he couldn't deal with all the attention. I got shady looks everytime I walked past someone. I'm sure they know. Token probably told them. I can't deal with the fucking weight of this crime. I'm gonna end up killing myself like Mr Tweak. No I can't do that. But I'm going to hell no matter what I do. I've been an asshole my whole fucking life but now it's gone beyond that. I fucking killed someone. I'm the sort of person you dont want your kids living next door to. The kind of person who keeps you up at night afraid. I'm hiding such a dark terrible secret and its eating away at me. It's like a cancer on my brain. Eating me alive. I cant fucking deal with it man. I should have just talked things over with Bebe. I wasn't drunk off fucking alco pops. I let my fucking anger take over. I mean shit all those anger management classes in 5th Grade and all for nothing. I should have told her sure I'd pay child support. And when the truth came out about her lies I would make her suffer for it. But instead I took it to extremes and strangled the life out of her at Stark's Pond. I can still remember the look in her eyes. It haunts me at night. Those cold blue eyes. Apathetic and dead. Lifeless. Unaware of the world around them. I remember zipping the bag back up after I put the stones in them and throwing it into the pond. I can't fucking deal with it.

It's got to the point where I can't sleep. I just lay in my bed pretending I'm asleep when in fact I'm more wide awake than anyone in the world. The dark shadows under my eyes are getting as bad as Tweek's now. I feel dead inside and out. I cant carry on keeping this secret. It's either gonna kill me or get me incarcarated. I can't live with it anymore. It's fucking killing me man.

Chapter 65: Take A Bow TWEEK's POV:

I stayed at home today cause the pressure is too much man! OH GOD! Cartman's gonna probably spread vicious rumours about me again! Craig went to school because he's stronger than me. I mean how can he deal with this? I can't. I'm so scared. What if Clyde gets out of prison! HE'LL RAPE AND KILL ME MAN! No he won't get out of prison. At least I hope he doesn't. A lot of people in town are saying he should have the death penalty. I don't agree with them. He should suffer until he is a broken old man. Bebe didn't deserve what happened to her. Sure she was the biggest bitch in town but she did not deserve what happened. It said on the news she was pregnant with Clyde's kid. Is that why he did it? Is that why he killed her? Because he couldn't look after a kid? Sick bastard. He opted the easy way out. He killed her so he didn't have to deal with the responsibility of it all. What a way to get out of parenthood! The sick motherfucker deserved what he got. Craig texted me at about 2:00 'Hey baby hows it going? xx' 'Fine! You? X'. 'Yeah could be better, can't wait to see you 3' 'Oh god! I haven't had a shower! Jesus!' 'Calm down Tweek it'll be alright.' We talked about Bebe and how Mr Garrison told the class to write an essay about why living with a serial killer would be a bad thing. At least people care about Bebe. When Wendy died people just said it was her fault. Same with my dad. With Bebe people actually felt something. Clyde's trial is in a few days. I won't watch it even though everyone else says they're going to. It hurts my head just thinking about him let alone seeing him on television.  
I just feel so scared, I trusted someone so dangerous. I had a first hand experience of hidden evil. I mean shit I should go on TV about this! I can't though! FAMOUS PEOPLE ALWAYS DIE! GAH! I can't wait to see Craig. He'll make me feel better. I hope I can make him feel better. I look like crap. I have to straighten my hair and get some fresh clothes on man! In the meantime I just hope Clyde's getting his ass kicked in prison. Sick fuck is what he is. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 66: Lucky Star CRAIG's POV:

I walked into Tweek's house and saw him lying on the sofa watching TV. He'd done something to his hair and put some different clothes on. "Hey Craig! AUGH! h-h-how was s-school?!" He stuttered. "Fine." I mumbled. He moved his legs so I could sit down. I lit up a ciggarette and passed him one. We were sat like that for quite a while. Just smoking and trying to ignore that uncomfortable silence. He knows somethings wrong. Ohh god if he knew what I'd done he'd hate me. He'd probably kill himself. Tweek had had enough shit in his life and he didn't deserve this. To know he's just sitting next to a ticking time bomb. I'm insane. I can't believe I done what I did. But feeling sorry isn't gonna bring Bebe back. What's happened is set in motion. I might be an asshole for letting it happen. I know I should be rotting in prison. But frankly I'd enjoy my freedom. So I'm gonna enjoy myself. It's the past and the only thing I can work on is the future. It was a stupid, ludicrous mistake that will never happen again. I still feel of sound mind. I have no desire to kill. Usually they say when you kill you get the urge to do it again. Not for me. I'm so shook by what I've done I dont think I'll ever be able to watch a horror flick again. I mean only the other day me and Tweek were watching Hostel (Tweek was hiding behind the sofa) and I just couldn't watch it. I'd seen it a few times but the imagery just reminded me of what I did to Bebe. How I smashed the vase into her skull. How I strangled her in the middle of the night. I was starting to try and forget about it. I was smoking more weed than usual. Getting drunk at school. But I'd usually end up in tears. I mean shit I'm meant to be Craig Tucker. I think this and Tweek are the only things that will ever faze me. A stupid mistake and the best thing that ever happened to me. Fucking ironic when you think about it.

Chapter 67: Talk That Talk CLYDE's POV:

I've been in prison for 3 weeks now. My mom and dad came to see me. My mom bursting into tears asking why I did it. I told them I didn't but it was obvious they didn't believe me. No one believed me. I'm either gonna go in the electric chair or rot in this place for something I didn't do. The lawyer told me I'd probably be eligible for parole in my early 50s. I'd be an instiutionalised man by then. I'm 14 years old and I'm in prison for a murder I didn't commit. What the fuck has happened to my life? Why did Bebe lie? My life just took a turn for the worst and there is barely anything I can do about it. Bebe's killer is out there enjoying the fresh air while I'm in here. Being beaten daily by inmates and guards alike. They spit in my food. I don't eat it. So they force feed me. Saying I don't deserve to die. I'm not doing it because of that. I mean shit I didn't do it! I'm not trying to die I'm just not eating food with someone else's body fluids in it thanks. I don't deserve to be here. Screw the justice system man. Fucking screw it. I hope the killer gets their karma for this. I fucking hope so. I hope someone kills them. I just hope my name is cleared and the right person will be sat here in jail. I don't deserve this. I am innocent! My trial is not too far away. I'll either die or have a life sentence. Either way my life is over. What a fucking mishap of justice.

Chapter 68: Unfaithful TWEEK'S POV:

Me and Craig just had sex and broke my Mom's coffee table in the process! OH GOD SHE'S GONNA GO MAD! Craig has been so different since Bebe died. He was rough and aggresive. I could barely keep breathing. It's like he doesn't care about me anymore. Or maybe that's just me? I mean damn I get the wrong ideas all the time. I mean when I thought Mr Mackey and Principal Victoria were having an affair it turned out I was completely wrong. After we were done he made himself a drink of water and said he needed time alone. He walked out the door and left me here on the sofa. I don't know what to do! It's like he's taking his anger against Clyde out on me! I heard the door knocking about 10 minutes later. "AAAH! JUST A MINUTE!" I screamed. I quickly pulled my clothes back on. Token was at the door.  
"Hey man. Is it ok if I come in?" He asked, he sounded run down. He looked terrible and that was saying something. Token always looked stylish and proper. "Sure man! GAH!" I replied. He was about to sit down on the sofa when he noticed the stain. "I hope that's coffee." He mumbled. "DONT! I'll get a chair!" I yelped. He sat down on the chair and I sat on the part of the sofa that was not covered in cum. "Tweek there's something I gotta tell you because I know-" He started. "Ohh fucking A!" Craig said at the door. "Craig it's gone beyond you okay!" Token barked, standing to his height. "What so you're gonna turn on me?" Craig asked. "No Craig I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He replied. "WHAT THE! GAH! FUCK IS! G-GOING ON?!" I screamed. "Tweek look. Craig did something and he has to pay for it." Token told me calmly. Craig burst out crying which was so unlike him. "Token please man!" He begged. I had never seen this side of him. I doubt his mother even had. "What? So you're just gonna let Clyde rot in jail!" Token shouted.

Let Clyde rot in jail? Wait hang on.. What? "What did you just say?" I said. I didn't stutter or even twitch. "Tweek I can explain if we can all just sit down and act like mature adults." Token stated. "MATURE ADULTS! THIS IS MY LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MAN!" Craig sobbed.  
"I made the biggest mistake destroying that tape! I was thinking about Tweek here!" He spat pointing at me.  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed. They both fell silent. I was in floods of tears by now. What the fuck are they talking about?! "What the hell is going on?! AUGH! TELL ME!" I ordered. "Craig killed Bebe." Token muttered under his breath.  
No.. No-no! It can't be! "AAH! NO YOUR LYING!" I screamed. "No I'm not Tweek. He did it the security camera footage at my house proved it." He reasoned. No I'm dreaming! I'm losing my mind! I NEED COFFEE! PRESSURE!  
"No. NO! OH GOD NO! Craig is this true?" I asked.  
He nodded. Ohh god. Craig did it. When he went to Token's party. He killed Bebe!  
"I am so sorry Tweek." Token comforted me, rubbing my shoulder.

I can't do this. Craig's the love of my life! I should be phoning the cops right now! But I can't. I can't live without Craig. "Tweek if you wanna call the cops I understand. I love you and I always will!" He sobbed.

"I'm not gonna call the cops Craig. I love you! GAH! If I have to lie then I will!" What am I saying!

"What! No this is serious!" Token cried. "You destroyed the evidence Token. You're in as much shit as I am. Dont be dumb!" Craig fumed. "So now all three of us are keeping a secret? Tweek if you have any sense at all you'll leave this sick bastard and ring the cops right now!" Token said. "I'm not leaving you Craig! AUGH! If I have to keep this secret I will." I said looking at Craig. He wiped his eyes. "Token please. You'll go to jail as well." He pleaded.

"Your both fucking sick. The two of you." He spat.

"YOU'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! HAVE A NICE LIFE!" He shouted.

Before I could do anything Craig grabbed the photo frame with my Mom and Dad in it and smacked Token over the head with it.. I screamed. "WHAT THE! GAH! FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" I yelped.

HE'S FUCKING MAD! HE JUST KILLED TOKEN! OH MY GOD! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!

"He was gonna fucking hand me in Tweek! I don't wanna lose you!" He shouted.

"I don't wanna lose you either." I said, I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Good then help me move the body." He added ominously.

Ohh god what have I done? 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 69: Spectrum CRAIG's POV:

It was 3:30 in the morning. Me and Tweek were carrying Token in a trash bag across town. We'd been walking through the snow for about an hour. Cartman's house was in sight. All the lights were out. We went into the back yard. "C-c-craig I-i-i!" Tweek started. I put a finger to his lips. "Wait here." I ordered. I dragged the bag into Cartman's yard and started digging. I was digging for a good 25 minutes. At last I threw the bag in. I started shovelling all the soil back into the hole. Tweek collected snow to put on top of the untidy ground. I smoothed it all out and it looked perfectly inconspicuous. Well unless we managed to get out of here. "Just what the fuck do you think your doing!" I heard Cartman bellow. "AAAAH!" Tweek screamed. "What are you fags doing in my yard! Go somewhere else to fuck!" He barked.

Ohh thank god! He didn't seem to notice I'd just buried my friend in his yard. Thank you Jesus, Satan or whoever. "Sure thing Cartman we'll be out of your hair just now." I stated blankly. "Poopsikins what on earth is that awful racket?" Cartman's mom asked, her head sticking out of her bedroom window. "Nothin' mom! Just these assholes getting gay in the yard!" He shouted back. We both walked out of there. I'm sure Cartman noticed something. Not like he'd do anything. Cartman didn't care what anyone else did. He didn't care what he did. He just cared about getting what he wanted, no concern for whoever got hurt in the process. Me and Tweek got back to his house about half an hour later.

His Mom was at a convention in Dallas for the night. "CRAIG! AUGH! I CAN'T DO THIS! BUT I'M! NNGH! NOT GONNA TURN YOU IN!" Tweek screamed. "Baby you shouldn't have to deal with this." I whispered. "Why did you do it man! ARGH! Why did you kill her?" He asked quietly. "She lied Tweek. I didn't know at the time. Clyde's baby she was making out it was mine. Trying to get money off me the dumb bitch. I over-reacted and it led to this." I admitted honestly. Tweek stayed quiet trying to absorb the information. "I thought I'd lose you. She was saying she'd tell everyone it was mine and I thought you'd go." I continued. "AUGH! CRAIG I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" He shouted. "I'm covering up! GAH! two fucking murders! I love you!" He said. I can't believe this kid. Any normal person would have handed me into the cops. But Tweek. No he's far too loyal for that. If he found out his mom was a terrorist he'd probably do nothing. "I don't deserve you baby. I honestly don't." I whispered.

"Craig look! AUGH! I love you okay! I'll keep your secret, OUR secret. But you gotta promise to not do it again! I understand with Bebe and Token would have taken you away! BUT NO MORE!" He yelped.

"Or I'll go to the police! And if you wanna kill me then fine!" He cried.

"I would fucking NEVER hurt you baby. I understand. I'll never do it again I made a massive mistake tonight and that night." I said. Tweek ran up to me and hugged me. We embraced and started kissing. I took him upstairs to his room and we made love until the sun was shining through the window. There was nothing else to do. The equal blame between us was like a chain. It connected us now more than ever. Tweek had now helped me out. We were both in deep shit. But we were in it together.

Chapter 70: Edge Of Glory TWEEK's POV:

I woke up this morning and I wasn't scared. For once I didn't care about the gnomes. Whether the FBI was watching me or if Cartman was gonna say something. All I cared about was the fact I was perverting the course of justice. If it was anyone else I would have called the police in a heartbeat. But I can't do that to Craig. He's been my best friend since we were kids. He's treated me with respect and dignity. He's shown me love. I love him with all my heart. I can't let him go and I wont. I know what I'm doing is very wrong and if we get caught we'll be infamous killers. I mean I helped him move Token's body. He's now lying in Cartman's yard. It won't be long until the police will be called out to see why Token is nowhere to be seen. Craig said the blame will be put on Cartman and we'll get off completely. I just can't believe I did it. I let my heart get in the way of my head. ME AND CRAIG ARE GONNA BURN IN HELL! AAAAH! I just honestly wish things could go back to how they were. I should have told Craig to stay with me that night. Bebe would still be alive and we wouldn't be in this situation. But now I know the truth and it's such an awful truth I can't even bare to think about it. I love Craig with every inch of my being and I swear on my life that this is a secret I will take to the grave. I might be evil and wrong for doing so. But I don't care. So long as me and Craig are together I couldn't give a rat's ass. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 71: Bulletproof CRAIG's POV:

I still cant believe Tweek decided to forgive me. I cant believe he helped me dispose of evidence. I feel like an absoloute dick for getting him involved in all this. He shouldn't be exposed to all this. His opening line shouldn't be 'Yeah I'm dating someone who's killed two people'. I feel like our relationship has done more bad than good. All those years I spent dreaming I never thought it would end up like this. Love is like a talking unicorn, first your like yeah that's cool a talking unicorn. But as time goes on the idea gets slightly distorted. So then you destroy yourself inside and out so you can get along with the unicorn. I'd led Tweek down a dark path. There was no going back. I'd killed two people. Two weeks had gone by since I'd killed Token. Massive search parties and the like. Me and Tweek were nowhere near the line of blame. Token was still considered missing. Little did they all know he was 6ft under the ground. I was not satisfied with what I'd done but I did enjoy mocking the news reports. They knew nothing. Token was gonna seperate me and Tweek. He was my best friend but in the end he had to die. I'd made a promise to myself after Bebe not to kill again but that bastard forced me to break my inner promise. Me and Tweek had an air of unease between us now. We were talking, touching and screwing like normal, but there was this atmosphere between us that just wouldn't go away. There was no way to escape the darkness that was holding us in its grasp. Tweek cried every time the news came on about Token. I wish everything could go back to normal. I wish I'd have thought a little more. If I had shown self restraint Bebe would still be alive right now. Her joke backfired in the worst possible way. It cost her life. What the fuck am I gonna do? Do I have any forseeable future? I doubt it but hell I'm gonna live my life.

Chapter 72: Dress You Up TWEEK's POV:

OH GOD! It's killing me man! What me and Craig did! We're monsters! I don't want Craig to get into trouble but I keep thinking I made the wrong decision. I should have phoned the cops as soon as Token told me what happened. But instead I let Craig bludgeon him to death and I cleaned away the mess. If I told the cops I'd be in jail too. Just like Token would have been if he told. I didn't want my life to end up this way. GOD! THE CIA ARE GONNA SHOOT ME MAN! I always thought that one day my life would be relatively normal. But no. It was bad enough when I thought I'd killed Ms Choksondik back in 4th grade with the Sea People but this was way worse! Namely for the fact I was actually responsible this time round. I helped Craig kill someone and get away with it. Shit we're like Bonnie and Clyde! I can't do it man! How can I live with this! I'm not gonna tell the cops about what Craig did though. I love him so much. If the police find out there is nothing I can do. But I'll let fate decide that. I love Craig, I cherish every moment we spend together. I always thought we'd have a nice happy life. I suppose we do apart from the fact I'm an accessory to murder. OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! ARGH! I've started smoking way too much weed. That's all me and Craig do nowadays. We drink and smoke marijuana all day on the weekends. We argue until its dark and we end up making up and making love. It's almost repetitive. I've grown to hate Craig for making me keep this secret. But I love him so much at the same time I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm lying to everyone in town. It was on the news reports that Clyde was murdered in prison. It's all Craig's fault. Our friend was murdered for something he didn't do. And now Token is lying in Cartman's yard slowly rotting away. I can't live with it. How the hell can I even exist? It's always on my mind. Carrying that trash bag with Craig to Cartman's place. The moment the picture frame cracked Token's skull. It's all fresh in my mind.  
I can't deal with it! IT'S FUCKING BAD MAN! Craig keeps saying if we don't talk about it it'll go away. What's the use of that when everyone else talks about it! GAH!

I can't live with this dark secret. I won't tell on Craig but I just wish I could tell someone. Just to get it off my chest. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 73: Frozen CRAIG's POV:

It had been 3 months since I'd killed Token. My life had really gone gotten worse since then. Me and Tweek were doing more drugs than Linday Lohan and drinking more than your average alcoholic. We never mentioned Bebe or Token. We barely went to school and when we did we'd just skip class and get high. When I was sober I could barely live with the horror of my crimes. The search for Token had been given up. Most people assumed he was dead by now. I just felt like such a dick for getting Tweek involved in all this. We were both prisoners of our own sin. Slowly burning in a sea of regret.  
It was a Monday morning, Me and Tweek were on our 4th joint of the day. "AUGH! I can't do it man!" He screamed. "Tweek we gotta go to school! We had last week off and people are gonna start thinking something's up." I reasoned. I threw what was left of the spliff into the cold snow. We walked to class and Mr Garrison was saying people should keep looking for Token. He said if it was his child he would never give up. Mind you trusting Mr Garrison was a kid would be the most stupid thing ever. I heard Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman whispering amongst themselves. I heard Cartman saying he thought me and Tweek looked dead. Well it's no surprise. We'd been smoking weed and meth since 6 am. How no one commented on the smell truly suprised me. I mean Tweek stank of it. His eyes were so bloodshot it was fucking obvious.

At recess we went to the wall and smoked another spliff. Stan and those guys approached us. "Hey Craig you guys shouldn't really be doing that shit here." Kyle warned. "Yeah you guys will go to jail." Kenny mumbled beneath his hood. "Umm no offense you guys but who cares?" Cartman sighed. They argued for a few minutes. "Look can you four fuck off? We're kinda having a private conversation here!" I hissed. They gave us a dirty look and walked off. "Craig they fucking know! GAH!" Tweek twitched. "No one knows shit baby. No one knows shit." I comforted him. He carried on freaking out. I passed him the spliff and as he inhaled it I could see him slowly relaxing. "What if they find out?" He asked me.

"Then we do the plan like we said." I replied. "I-i-i! Don't wanna kill myself! AUGH!" He shouted. People looked at us strangely. I flipped them all off. "So you'd rather go to prison? Look Tweek if people find us out then that's the only option." I spat. He stayed quiet after that. We went back to class and listened to Garrison droning on. Stan Marsh and those guys carried on looking at us. Fuck its unnerving. I would give anything to go back in time and change what I did.

The end of the day came quickly. I escorted Tweek out of class. We walked back to his house. His mom was all smiles and she gave us some fresh fruit to eat. I'm not really the fruit and vegetables sorta guy but it's Tweek's thing so I'll indulge him. He also had a cup of coffee and I had some beer.

We went up to his room. I got out the syringe and the spoon. I started burning the heroin in the spoon. "Craig we gotta stop! Taking drugs isn't gonna solve this!" He protested. I put a finger to his lips. Soon it was all done. I put the sample in the syringe. Tweek took it off me and quickly stuck it in his arm. He fell back onto his bed. I had my dose and lay next to him. This is what our life had become. It's like the Rihanna - We Found Love music video but way worse.

We lay there for about two hours. Nothing to say. Nothing to do. Letting the poppy do its magic. "Tweek you and Craig have visitors!" His mom shouted from downstairs. "OHH SHIT!" Tweek screamed. He sat up and hid all the equipment. Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski came into the room. "Hey dudes." They both said.

"Shit are you two high or something?" Stan asked. "No just tired." I quickly interjected. They could tell we were lying. It smelled like a marijuana factory in here, a fucking idiot could have known.

"Look we're really worried about you two. I know losing Bebe, Clyde and Token must be hard." Stan whispered.  
As soon as he finished his sentence Tweek vomited all over the floor.

"Shit!" They both cried. Kyle quickly ran over to Tweek and started rubbing his back. I was still in the throes of the opiate ecstasy to even do anything.

"Look Craig I know we've had our differences in the past but Me, Kyle and Kenny are here to help." He persisted. If I wasn't so high I'd have told them to get lost.

"Craig you okay dude?" He asked me. "Yeah I'm fine!" I replied. He gave me a strained look. Kyle led Tweek into the bathroom to get him cleaned up. "Look dude we know you and Tweek are doing drugs.. There's no need for it. We're here to help." Stan continued. "What are you Marsh? The fucking Betty Ford Centre?" I laughed.

"So you admit it? Craig look doing drugs ain't good. Me and Kyle don't even smoke weed cause it screws with your head." He carried on. Screws with your head? No Stan killing two people screws with your fucking head.

"It ain't your buisness Marsh! Now I'd appreciate it if you and Anne Frank could fuck off." I barked. I shouldn't have been racist but usually ripping on Kyle for being a Jew is the only thing to make Marsh shiver.

"Not cool man. Not cool at all. When you're not feeling like a dickwad you know where we are." He said finally.

He called Kyle who brought Tweek back in. I embraced Tweek in my arms. Kyle gave me a evil look and they both walked out.

Tweek began crying as soon as the door slammed shut. "OH GOD! AUGH! THEY FUCKING KNOW!" He screamed. "Bout our little friends here yeah! Don't worry Tweekers we're in the clear." I laughed.

"NO WE'RE NOT! GAH! I FUCKED UP!" He shouted. "Calm down baby we're gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine." I consoled him.

No way am I letting anything get in the way of me and Tweek. Not the cops. Not Stan and his pack of faggots. Not no one.

Chapter 74: Foolish Beat STAN's POV:

Me and Kyle were walking away from Tweek's house and something was really up with Craig. He was 10 times more defensive than usual. It was easy to tell they were on drugs. Craig had lost like 40lbs and all his muscle had completely dissapeared. He looked more run down than Tweek which was not normal. "Can't believe he said that! He's worse than fucking Cartman!" Kyle complained. "Kyle don't you think something was really up? And not to do with the drugs?" I queried. "Well like what?" He replied. "Like how Tweek barfed as soon as we mentioned Bebe and Token?" I continued.

"Stan they've lost two of their best friends and Bebe as well! Not to mention them two are like Lindsay Lohan and Ke$ha combined." He sighed. He might not notice it but I could tell something was seriously going on. Craig was trying desperately to hide something. You could see it in his eyes. He was more paranoid than Tweek. Who in turn was 10 times more paranoid than usual. Them two and drugs surely dont mix? I mean everyone knows Craig has a violent temper and mixing that with an illegal substance is pretty damn stupid. I know they're hiding something. I just wanna find out what. Kenny and Cartman met up with us and we told them what had happened. Cartman made a few jibes about Craig and Tweek. Kyle and him started arguing like usual. I know somethings up. Drugs alone can't make you that paranoid. They're both hiding something. It's surely something stupid. I mean damn they were probably so on edge because me and Kyle found out they were using. I mean people still remember when Tweek was on crack a while ago. Don't see why they're so concerned.

I just hope they get help. I've never liked Craig but I dont want him to die. Drugs took Wendy away from me. They already ruined one relationship. I'm not having them ruin those guys.

Chapter 75: Into The Groove TWEEK's POV:

STAN AND KYLE FUCKING KNOW! THEY FUCKING KNOW MAN! GAH! Craig keeps telling me to calm down and they don't know shit but I'm sure they do! They must know something. They were giving us weird looks the whole time they were there. I'm telling my Mom not to let them in next time. I'm not so bothered about Craig killing now. It still scares me but I know he'd never hurt me. I promised him I would keep this secret until the day I die. And I will. I still love him. I still give myself to him every night. In a weird way this has brought us closer. Those dark sins have bound us together. I still wanna marry Craig when I'm older. I mean Bebe and Token have pretty much blown over right? OHH GOD WHAT IF THE FBI KNOW MAN! AAAAH JESUS! I'm not letting Craig's mistakes ruin things between us. I know I shouldn't be on these drugs. I mean when me and Craig first got together he wanted me off the drugs. But now it's completely reversed. We both need them. A dark cocktail of illicit substances that keep the worry away. They keep the endless worms that eat away at my brain at bay. The guilt dissapears. All my pain and all my regret just go away. I never wanna loose Craig. Anyone else would have handed him in to the cops. But not me. No one else will ever love me like Craig does. I know that for a fact. They'll just want something off me. Or use me to their own devices. Not Craig though. He loves me. He treats me with respect and dignity. He makes me feel like I'm the only boy in the world. Sure he might have killed Token and Bebe. But I helped with Token. If I so much as tell the cops I'll be rotting in prison. AUGH! I CAN'T GO TO PRISON I'LL DIE MAN! I'm not doing it for Craig anymore. I'm doing it for me. We both want our freedom. If he goes to jail I won't be able to deal with it. But shit if I get off I ain't complaining. I wouldn't accept a police plea bargain. I'd never betray Craig. But if I managed to stay free I wouldn't question it.

I wished none of that would ever happen. Me and Craig might be surrounded by darkness but this is what we have to deal with. I'll never stop loving Craig Tucker. I might be sick for giving my heart and body to a serial killer but fuck everyone else. I'm happy and if they dont like it they can kiss my ass. I'm sick of being afraid. I'm sick of people's assumptions. Craig makes them go away. He killed two people just for me. At least he says that was the reason.

He's the love of my life. I'm the Sandy to his Danny. I'm the Baby to his Johnny. We're meant for each other. Token said so before Craig slammed that photo frame into his skull. I'll keep this secret until the end of time. Just so me and Craig can be together forever. I won't let anything come between us. Anything at all. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 76: Princess of China CRAIG's POV:

Things have been getting worse every day. I'm starting to get over what happened but Tweek has been having it really bad. We've cut down on the drugs at least. I caught him cutting his wrists in the school bathroom the other day. I talked to him after school and he said the grief and guilt was killing him. I'm just glad I have him. He's my rock. I would lose all grip on reality if it weren't for Tweek. I mean he kept me calm. I know it was my job to calm him down. I mean I wouldn't be able to deal with what I'd done if it wasn't for Tweek. I'm still suprised I hadn't been caught out by the cops. But the guilt was slowly receding. Token had a funeral even though they couldn't find his body. I'm suprised we managed to go. If we hadn't it would have looked so fucking obvious. So long as I had Tweek I'd be fine. We've been going to meetings to cut down on the drugs. Now we only occasionally smoke weed and drink. I'm not saying I'm trying to blatantly forget about what I've done. But dwelling on it takes me to dark places. Me and Tweek don't even speak about it anymore. It's like an elephant standing in the room. We know it's there but we don't acknowledge it's existence.

We were in the mall and it was a Saturday morning. "AUGH! I don't wanna get my hair cut Craig! They're gonna kill me!" Tweek protested. "Baby you were complaining about it last night stop changing your mind." I replied dully. We were walking towards the salon when suddenly who else but Stan and Kyle should approach us. God do they not realise I hate their guts? "Sup guys!" They waved. Tweek gave me a frightened look. I squeezed his hand as they came towards us.

"Fuck you dicks want?" I replied calmly. "We're really worried about you two." Kyle muttered. "Umm since when was it your buisness?" I spat. "Look Craig taking drugs isn't gonna solve your pain." Stan added. "Well you guys must be really happy because we're going to meetings and sorting it all out." I mumbled. They both smiled and went on about how great it was we were getting help. Kyle stared at Tweek. It took me a second to realise he was staring at his scars.

"Shit, Tweek are you alright?" He asked, a tone of concern in his voice. Tweek quickly yanked his sleeve over said scars. "GAH! I-i-i! PRESSURE!" He screamed. I comforted him as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"Fuck man. This is worse than I thought." Stan said. God I wanted to hit him. Those guys always stick their noses in other people's buisness. Annoying isn't the fucking word for it. "Look no offense Stan but we dont need your help." I stated.

They stayed quiet and we walked past them. Tweek got his hair cut and we both walked out of there. I am just so sick of everyone's fake concern. Everyone has been in our face asking if we're okay with Clyde and Token gone. Shit they wouldn't be so nice if they knew I was directly involved with their demise. I was just sick of everyone else. I wanted to run away again but this time for good. Tweek kept saying he wouldn't and he wasn't gonna leave his Mom. I don't want to go on my own. It's this town. It's just really getting to me. So long as we're here we'll never be able to move on.

Chapter 77: Super Bass STAN's POV:

I didn't know Tweek was self harming. When me and Kyle saw them at the mall on Saturday they both looked considerably better.  
I'm glad they managed to get help with their drug addictions. But I'm sure it would fall apart. Me and Kyle needed to tell someone. If Tweek hit a vein he'd be dead. Why was he doing it though? Were him and Craig having trouble. They had a massive argument at school last week in the cafeteria. They both hit each other and screamed for America. But only 10 minutes later Tweek was jacking Craig off in class. Mr Garrison is probably the only person in the class who doesn't notice him doing it. Mr Garrison loved changing the seating arrangements. Me and Kyle were still sat together but Cartman and Kenny were stuck next to Butters. Tweek and Craig got put right next to each other. They would whisper all the time and text each other even though they were like an inch apart. So me and Kyle decided to talk to Mr Mackey.

I knocked on the door twice. "Come on in M'kay!" Mr Mackey said. We went in and sat down. "Ohh hello Stanley how can I help you two today?" He asked. "Mr Mackey we're worried about someone." I admitted honestly. He quickly took interest.

"Now I'm very glad you two came to me. I need a bit more information though M'kay." He added. "It's Tweek. He's been cutting himself." Kyle replied. Mr Mackey took a second to absorb the info. He gave us a queried look. "Now I know you boys love causing trouble this had better be genuine M'kay." He added sounding pissed.

"Mr Mackey we're not lying. Tweek had a lot of scars on his wrists when we saw them at the mall. I think he's having trouble with something." I continued. "M'kay thank you boys I'll look into it." He replied. We left there and Kyle was wondering why Tweek would resort to that. "What if Craig hit him Stan? Or did something. I mean Red said last year he nearly forced himself on her." Kyle whispered. "That's a rumour dude. But I wouldn't put it past him." I replied.

Speak of the devil. We saw them walking away from the cafeteria. Tweek looked even more paranoid than usual. His neck was constantly turning. "Calm down Tweekers. Shit do you want us to get caught?" I heard Craig ask him. "N-n-no! I don't! I'm just so fucking afraid man! GAH!" He yelped. We decided to listen in. "Why the fuck did you do that to yourself? You're making it fucking obvious." Craig barked. Tweek backed down like a scared animal. I saw Craig grope him up against the locker. "It's too late to want out. You made your decision and I made mine." He added darkly.

What the fuck are they talking about? "Stan what do they mean?" Kyle asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Craig quickly took Tweek into the restroom. What would become so obvious? What were they hiding.

Chapter 78: We R Who We R TWEEK's POV:

Me and Craig were doing it in the bathroom today. Cartman walked in and caught us but Craig just told him to fuck off. He said he was gonna tell Principal Victoria but I doubt he would. "Shit! What did I do to deserve you huh?" Craig asked. "AUGH! Let's just go to class man!" I replied pulling my jeans back on. We walked back to class and sat down in our seats. "Okay children today we're gonna be talking about why Australia is so far away from here." Mr Garrison droned. I tuned out at the end of his sentence. Mr Mackey walked in and started talking to Mr Garrison.

"Tweek get your butt out of here Mr Mackey needs to talk to you." Mr Garrison said. OH GOD! WHAT DOES HE WANT! I got up ignoring everyone's shady looks. I went to his office and he talked to me about why I cut myself. OHH GOD! He knows man! HE'S GONNA GET ME ARRESTED! "Tweek if there's anything you need to tell me I am here to listen M'kay." He said.

"I-i-i. I'm fine! GAH! Just stressed!" I lied. He went on saying I could do something more constructive such as read a book or paint or something. Yeah like that's gonna help. It was quite a short discussion. He told me what I should do and sent me back to class. I texted Craig before I went in with the details. He told me I needed to cool my shit so things didn't look suspicious. I walked back in and sat down. Stan, Kyle and Cartman were looking at me intently. Kenny was too busy flirting with Heidi. "Don't look at them. Just ignore them." Craig whispered in my ear. I knew a way to make them stop looking. I quickly started kissing Craig intensely. I looked out the corner of my eye and they were all talking about the MTV VMA's or something. "Yeah I want you." Craig whispered in my ear. I made sure Mr Garrison wasn't looking. I quickly slipped my hands in Craig's pants. He moaned quietly in my ear and it was really turning me on. Mr Garrison turned around so I quickly stopped. When he turned back around I kept going. My phone buzzed and I had a messsage off Craig. 'BJ xxx' 'GOD! Can't here!' In the end he persuaded me to. I checked no one was looking and crouched underneath the desk. I was going for at least two minutes when I felt Craig cum on my face. I quickly sat back in my seat and everyone gave me looks. Craig flipped them all off and zipped his jeans back up. Stan face palmed and Cartman was making faces at us. "So children why do you think kangaroos live in Australia?" Mr Garrison asked. "Tweek what the hell is that on your face?" Cartman interjected. OHH SHIT I'VE STILL GOT CUM ON MY FACE! "GAH! I-i dont know!" I screamed. I heard some people whispering that I was a slut. Before Mr Garrison came over I quickly wiped it off on my sleeve. He walked back over to his desk and carried on asking stupid questions.

I got a text off Cartman. WAIT HOW DID HE GET MY NUMBER MAN! 'Damn ho! Get some class' 'Fuck you fatass!'. "I'M NOT FUCKING FAT!" Cartman exploded. Mr Garrison sent him to Principal Victoria's office. I laughed quietly.

The lesson went on and pretty soon it was the end of the day. Me and Craig quickly left. "Craig my house is that way!" I pointed out. "I thought we could go for a walk." He said simply. OHH GOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME! "GET OFF ME! GAH!" I pushed him away and ran off. I heard him shouting my name but I carried on running. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him. "The fuck is up with you today?!" He asked loudly. "I'M SCARED OKAY!" I screamed. A lot of people had gathered around looking. Craig flipped them all off and lead me away. We went back to my house. My mom left a note saying she'd be gone for a few days.

Craig kept pestering me for sex but I wasn't in the mood. "Tweekers look I'm sorry just tell me what I did wrong." He said. "What y-y-you did wrong?! GAH! Don't even get me started on what you've done wrong!" I replied.

I went to the kitchen to make myself a coffee and he followed me. "Look you know I love you right. Your so fucking beautiful I can't help myself." He whispered. I drank my coffee and washed my cup, he was still behind me.

"Craig I. I'm just tired okay." I replied. "LIAR! YOU'RE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME AREN'T YOU?!" He roared. He threw my coffee mug up against the wall and it smashed. "N-no! I'm not I swear to god!" I yelped. He pushed me up against the cupboard. I thought he was gonna rape me so I screamed. He quickly covered my mouth. Ohh god!

In a split second he let go of me and left me there on the floor. He ran out and slammed the door. I started crying.  
He could be so nasty when he wanted to be. What if he decided to kill me one day? OH MY GOD MAN! I can't fucking deal with it!

Chapter 79: Buy My Love CRAIG's POV:

I really lost it at Tweek's today. Shit my temper has gotten me into trouble in the past and today I nearly made a massive mistake. I walked around town for a while trying to calm down. I saw Kenny and Butters sat outside Jim's Drugs across the street. I walked up to them. "Sup y'all." I said quietly. Kenny took his headphones out and nodded his head. "Well gee hey Craig! What's going on!" Butters beamed. "Nothin' much." I replied simply. "Kenny I need some stuff really badly." I sighed. "Fine. Meet me at mine in 10." He replied sounding bored. I had a ciggarette and made my way round there. His mom and dad were arguing about something I didn't know about. Kenny was arranging his stuff in plastic bags.

"So what do you want?" He asked quietly. "Some of the weed." I replied. I gave him so cash and he put the bag in my hand. Butters walked into the room. He was in his Marjorine get up. He sat down clipping hair extensions in. God the moment that kid realises the guys are using him the better. Kenny said he didn't mind if I stayed a while. We all smoked a few joints and had some beers. Before long it started getting steamy. I ended up fucking Butters while he gave Kenny a blowjob. I was there a while. I got at text off Tweek. 'I'm not angry man. Please come home.' 'I'll be there soon baby'.

I told them I had to go. "Aww now thats a shame. There was me thinking you'd give me some." Kenny smiled. "Maybe another time." I replied bored. Butters laughed quietly. I walked out of there with the weed in my pocket.

I feel like a hypocrite. I layed into Tweek thinking he was cheating and theres me getting involved in Kenny and Butters' sex life. I can't help it though. Tweek wasn't giving it up so I had to get it from somewhere.

I might be an asshole for it but compared to what I've done it's barely important. What Tweek didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? I know I shouldn't be sleeping around but he's been so wooden these past few days. I'm sure Stan and his guys sticking their noses in doesn't help. Tweek hates being the center of attention. If it was up to him he wouldn't leave his house at all. It doesn't help that I'm acting like a complete ass.

Chapter 80: Diamonds TWEEK's POV:

Craig came through the door about 5 minutes ago. I decided it would be easier If I gave him what he wanted. He took me upstairs and we had sex on my bed. By the time we were done he rolled two joints and we smoked them without a care in the world. We talked for hours until it was getting dark. We did it again. And again. We heard loud knocking at the door. "OHH SHIT MAN! WE'RE DONE FOR!" I screamed. "Cool it Tweek! I'll get it." He replied. He pulled his clothes on and went to the door. I looked down the stairs at the door. It was Kyle's mother Sheila. "Ohh hello Craig I was wondering if you'd seen Kyle?" She asked. "No sorry Mrs B not since school." He replied in a bored tone. "Ohh thanks sweetie if you see him tell him he was meant to be home hours ago." She said nonchalantly. Craig quickly came back upstairs and we carried on smoking the herb. He said he was sorry for losing it with me earlier. I as always accepted his apology. I might be really scared of him but I love him so much it's emotionally crippling. I can't give up on Craig. I just can't man! OHH GOD THE PRESSURE! What if he leaves me? Or kills me? Ohh god man help me Jesus! He kept on saying he loved me so much. I told him I loved him too and we'd get through all the shit. He said if he lost me he'd kill himself. I have no plans of leaving him so he shouldn't worry. I mean I love him man! He takes care of me. If it weren't for him people would bully me even worse. I'd had sly comments my whole life but people seldom beat me up because they were so scared of what Craig would do if he found out. In the end he fell asleep next to me. I got up and made myself another coffee. I rolled another joint out of what he had left. I smoked it all and lay down next to him. I never wanted this to end. I never wanted us to end. Life was so perfect until he killed Bebe and Token. Any other person would have ran a mile but not me. I believe if you commit to something you should stick with it till the end. I love Craig so much. He's the only person I've ever loved. He loves me back. I thought back to years ago when I thought about nights like this. I'd wake up the next morning and realise it was all a stupid dream. I just never thought it would come to this. Never in a million years. All our dreams and hopes had been shattered by his mistakes. But I wouldn't let it end us. I was trying to forget about what had happened. It was at the back of my mind. And whenever it did come into my thoughts I would quickly think about something else. I can't let our relationship fall apart. The pressure of losing Craig would kill me. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 81: Wet CRAIG's POV:

Shit has really been going down. I just feel like me and Tweek are getting way too much attention. These past few months people really think we're out to cause shit. Well I mean the shit I've caused I'd be happy just to live a low profile life. Shit like that's impossible in this town. It's just like no matter what you do someone's always talking about you behind your back. I know its human nature but it's just fucking annoying. People have found out about Tweek's little suicide attempt and he's been having a lot of shit for it. I can't do school. I've always fucking hated it man. I'm just good at not showing it. Maybe because I'm an asshole who doesn't care about anything is the reason I'm not behind bars. Most people would fucking crack under this sort of pressure. But me. Well I was. But it's gone beyond that now. I mean I feel bad for what I did but it's no longer a major concern. All I can do is be somewhat decent for mine and Tweek's future. If we even have one. I mean I've gotten myself involved in way too much. These past few days at school Kenny just wouldn't leave me alone. He insisted I should go to his house. Saying I was probably the only person in town he hasn't had sex with yet. I'm not gonna be Kenny's toy. I have some self respect thank you very much. I'm just apprehensive is all. Luck does run out eventually. Maybe I'll get caught next month. Maybe when I'm an old man I mean shit I don't know. So long as I've got Tweek I know everything will be fine. Shit I dont deserve him. All I've done is acted like an asshole. I've cheated on him numerous times, I got him involved in first degree murder. I just feel fucking dissatisfied with myself if I'm completely honest. But like I say that's the past all I can work on is the future. I just hope to God I manage to keep things under control. I made the biggest mistake of my life killing Bebe and Token. I mean Clyde died in prison because of my actions. I've killed two innocent people and my insidious actions lead to Clyde being killed. I don't deserve to be here on the outside. I know that but I am just happy to be free. My life has taken such a downward spiral. I'm in a botomless pit and I can't climb out. I am suffocated by the dark shadows surrounding my soul. There's no way out. There never will be. That's what's fucking ironic about it.

Chapter 82: Hung Up TWEEK'S POV:

God people fucking know! OH MY GOD! People know about how I cut my wrists. God I hate school! Trust Cartman to fucking tell everyone. Everyone's been saying I'm an emo and a slut. I heard Bradley in our class telling people I gave Craig a blowjob under the desk. All last week I was hearing about it. That's why I'm not in school right now. That's why I'm sat in a diner about 20 minutes away from South Park. Craig has been texting me all day. The most recent one is shocking. 'What so you're running away? You fucking selfish bitch.'. I never thought Craig would talk to me like that. I'm not running away at all. I'm just having my peace and quiet. At this truck stop on the way to Greeley. I'm drinking my coffee and enjoying my own company. Which I so rarely get to do. A few minutes later Craig changed his tone 'Baby look I get it if your not at school just tell me where you are? I'll walk out and meet you.'. I don't want to talk to him. I have to deal with the weight of his crimes 24/7. I love Craig with all my heart but I hate him passionately as well. He's made me keep this secret for so long. And not to mention the fact back in elementary I was nearly his slave. I MEAN HE MADE ME CLEAN HIS ROOM MAN! I cant be doing with it today. I just want my own company. I thanked the diner lady for the coffee and walked out. A trucker beeped at me. "Where you goin' Blondie?" He asked me. "Nowhere near you." I replied. I walked along the road for about an hour. Not in the direction of South Park. I'm not running away but today I just want to be my own my own. Think things over. Not have to deal with other people's crap and craziness. A few cars pulled over asking me if I needed help. I said I was fine and told them thank you and they went away. Craig carried on texting me saying he'd phone the cops if I didn't text him back. OH GOD HE'S GONNA BLAME IT ON ME MAN! No he wouldn't do that. He can't I mean.. Screw everyone I'm just gonna have my day today. A black pickup truck pulled over. There were a man and two guys who were in their late 20s I think. "You need a ride anywhere?" The older guy asked. "Yeah carry on going down the road! GAH!" I yelped. I got in and lit a ciggarette. We drove for what seemed like an hour. "Okay now you're gonna have to pay for this ride. This ain't no free taxi here!" The guy demanded. "I-i-i! I dont have any! GAH! Money!" I stuttered. "Ohh well that's a shame! Well you can always pay my sons in a different way!" He spat.

OHH GOD THEY'RE GONNA RAPE ME! The guy punched me in the face and took my phone and money off me. "Fucking liar! You got money aint cha!" The guy laughed. The younger guys pulled me out of the back and ripped my shirt off. "You're a flat chested little bitch aren't ya?" The youngest looking one asked me. Wait these guys think I'm a girl? OH GOD! THAT'S SO EMBARRASING! They ripped me jeans off. "Woah hang on a second Dad! I ain't no fag!" The other guy said. The older guy pushed my face into the road and savagely raped me. It went on for what seemed like hours. "Mom is gonna be so fucking pissed." One of the guys said when he came. "Well you ain't gonna tell your ma nothin'!" He barked.

They got in the car and drove off. I've just been fucking raped! I can't phone anyone! OHH GOD HELP ME JESUS!

Chapter 83: Fuckin' Perfect CRAIG'S POV:

I've been texting and calling Tweek all day with no reply. What if he's gone to the cops? What if he's ran away without me. Oh god that feeling is coming back again. Like back in 4th grade when him and his Mom and Dad went to Washington for a month. I couldn't deal with it. Clyde and Token tried to ask me what was wrong but I couldn't tell them. They'd think I was weird If I cared that much that he was gone. That feeling came back today. Where the fuck was he? Ohh god what if someone killed him? Someone more insidious than me? That would be instant karma for my crimes. I guess that way God would really punish me. Tweek has been in a pissy mood ever since the rumours about his self harming went around school though. What if he's killed himself? He's not at his house and his Mom hasn't seen him either. Mind you she's too drunk to see the floor in front of her so there's no suprise in that regard. I just hope to fucking God that Tweek's okay. This is so unlike him. To just dissapear like this. Tweek might like to stay in the shadows and out of other people's attention but he was always there. He'd be just standing there. And now he was gone. Just vanished into thin air. What if some creepy old pedophile abducted him? Shit I just really dont know what to think. I mean why the fuck am I standing on Stan Marsh's doorstep? I knocked on the door. Sharon was at the door. "Oh hi Craig is everything okay?" She asked me sweetly. I knew for a fact she didn't like me or my Mom and Dad. She thought I was a 'bad influence' can't really blame her though. "Yeah is it okay if I talk to Stan?" Never thought I'd say those words. I must be desperate to be involving myself with these dickheads. "Sure I'll just call him." She replied. "STANLEY!" She yelled up the stairs. "WHAT?!" Stan shouted back. "There's someone here to see you!" She called back. Stan came down the stairs with Kyle and Kenny. "Craig? What do you want?" He asked me apprehensively. "I just wanna talk." I replied honestly. "Umm alright. Well okay." He said sounding confused. We all went up to his room. Kyle was smoking a menthol ciggarette and flicking it out the window. "So what do you need Craig?" Stan asked me. What do I need? Prison? A fucking therapist? "Tweek's gone missing." I mumbled. "Ohh shit!" Kyle said dropping his ciggarette in the process. "Where's he gone?" Kenny said beneath his hood.

"Fuck should I know!" I retorted. "Shit well Craig we need to call 911 right now." Stan replied. "I agree." Kyle added.  
So they called 911 and told the cops Tweek was missing and we were soon all giving statements. Those guys said I had just arrived with the news. The cops asked me why I didn't call them earlier. I said I had only just thought he might be missing. The cops said they would look into it. Randy shouted at Stan saying everytime Kyle, Kenny or Cartman were involved something would always go bad. Kenny and Kyle got offended and walked out. I decided to follow suit. "Not so fast Craig!" Stan shouted after me. "What?" I said. "The cops said they might be back later aren't you gonna wait?" He asked me. "No I need to sort shit out." I replied. I walked out of there and started on the way home. Mom and Dad were too busy fighting to even notice me walking in. I went to my room and listened to some music. My phone started ringing. The number said unknown. "Umm hello?" I said. Silence at first. The phone went dead on the other line. Fucking creepy or what? Shit I just hope wherever Tweek is he's okay. I'll fucking never forgive myself if something happens to him.

Chapter 84: Fade To Grey TWEEK'S POV:

I was managing to crawl across the road. I could barely walk those random guys had beaten me so bad. Eventually a car drove by. "Ohh god Scott! It's a kid!" The woman cried. They ran over to me. The guy picked me up. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I-i-im fine! GAH! Just t-take me to South Park, Colorado!" I ordered. They got in and started asking me lots of questions. Was I badly hurt? Umm isn't that obvious? Some fucking people. In the end they stayed quiet. I didn't wanna talk to them. I didn't wanna talk to anyone. I made a stupid mistake today walking around on my own. I was fucking raped because of walking around aimlessly. I don't wanna have sex again man! It fucking hurt that time! OHH GOD! PEOPLE ARE GONNA LAUGH AT ME! They dropped me off by the TV shop. I got out of the car and just about managed to walk. I was walking for quite a while when some cops stopped me. OHH GOD THEY KNOW ABOUT CRAIG! "PLEASE DONT HURT ME! AAAH!" I screamed. They told me a lot of people were looking for me. They put me in the back of the car. They drove me back to my Mom's house. "TWEEK! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She shouted. She hugged me so hard I thought my bones would break. "And why are you covered in blood? Oh god Tweek where's your jeans?" She continuted. "We're gonna have to ask you some questions son." The cop said to me. I sat down and told them all about it. My mother bursting into tears as I explained how I was raped in the middle of the road. I gave the cops a description of the guy and they went soon after that. Craig came round hugging me harder than my mom, I'm pretty sure this time some of my bones did break. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN TWEEK! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!" Craig fumed. My mom explained everything to him. He punched a hole in the wall. His knuckles were bleeding when he sat down. "God damn it Tweek why didn't you call me?" He asked calmly. I was sobbing quite bad by now. "T-t-they took my phone! AUGH! OH GOD!" I shouted. I cried on Craig's shoulder and my Mom sat by us. I feel so dirty. Like this stain will never wash off. It's worse than Craig's crimes. Worse than when I was a prostitute. I feel like tonight's events will never go away. I just feel like used cake. Vile and unwanted. OHH GOD! EVERYONE'S GONNA CALL ME A WHORE! I can't fuckin deal with this dude! NO WAY! THE PRESSURE MAN! I just really can't fathom what happened to me tonight. Those bastards took advantage and sexually assaulted me. Fucking bastards! I hope they die for what they did! I hope their stopped before someone else gets hurt. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 85: This Kiss CRAIG'S POV:

I can't believe Tweek was raped. I hope the bastard who did it gets his dick cut off. He had to go up to Hell's Pass and I felt so bad for him. All the examinations and tests. No one should have to go through that. I waited with Tweek's mom outside in the hallway. She was chain smoking she was so stressed. I just really felt bad. Tweek shouldn't have been walking on his own though. I mean I just felt like such a stupid excuse for a person. I couldn't protect him when he needed me the most. After all the shit at the hospital was done, We had to go and see the cops. Tweek had to identify someone. Turns out it was the bastard who did it. They said his name was Patrick Dempsey and he'd been arrested back in 1981 for raping a 10 year old girl. Sick pedophile hope he gets fucking castrated. Tweek was more nervous than ever. He kept saying he didn't want to testify. He'd obviously have to though or that sick cunt might walk the streets again. I just felt so useless. I wasn't there when he really needed my help. I mean when we were kids I vowed I'd look after him. I can still remember when Stan and those guys ditched him. He was so unhappy. He thought I'd fuck him off cause he was hanging out with those guys. And I told him I'd never let him go. I was too much of a pussy that day to admit I was in love with him. Just another in a long list of mistakes I've made in my short life. I never wanted Tweek to be in this situation again. He'd had so much shit in his life, He didn't deserve for fucking bull crap like this to be happening. I just hope the sick pervert who did it gets raped in prison. See how he fucking likes it.

Bastard he put his hands up on MY Tweekers. I mean I am just so fucking angry. If I wasn't seperated from that sick fuck I would fucking chop his head off and feed his brain to the pigs. I promised not to kill again but for that son of a bitch I was willing to make an exception. No matter though he'll get what's coming to him. He should think himself lucky I'm not able to get to him.

Chapter 86: Fighter TWEEK'S POV:

I had to go see the cops today. They've got the guy who did it to me. I was so scared when he looked at me. Like it was my fault he was in this mess. The cops said I'll have to go to court to testify against him. OHH GOD WHAT IF HE KILLS ME MAN! AAAH! Craig was so pissed off. He spat at the bars they were keeping him behind. Shouting all the obscenities he could muster. The cops said they'd arrest him too if he carried on. Mom drove me and Craig back to my house. I just can't believe it happened. I am so fucking scared. More scared than what Craig's done. More scared than what I've done. The fucking gnomes and FBI won't ever be as bad as what happened to me the other night. I feel so dirty. Like this taint will never go away. Craig probably wont wanna have sex with me again after this. OHH GOD HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! TOO MUCH PRESSURE DUDE! I'm gonna have to stay strong. I'm gonna put that sick fuck behind bars for what he done to me. The cops were telling me all about his crimes. How he got his 12 year old sister pregnant. How he raped some girl in the early Eighties. That filth put his dirty hands all over me. I can still remember it in my mind. It's so bad I've almost sub-conciously forgotten what Craig did. I can still remember how the three of them held me down while that fucker took me.

I am so fucking scared man! GOD I CANT DEAL WITH THE PRESSURE! GAH! What if people at school find out? Ohh god they'll say it was my fault! I know they will! Cartman will say I deserved it. Oh god I can't go to school! I just wanna stay at home with Craig. I mean what good is school anyway? All the teachers do is treat you like crap. Yeah fuck school I ain't going back.

Me and Craig were watching the Ellen show. I was too zoned out to even notice who was on it or the topic and I'm pretty sure Craig was as not interested as I was. "You want a coffee angel?" He asked me. "GAH! Y-y-yeah!" I stuttered back.

He got up and went to the kitchen. I hugged my knees as I watched the TV. I flicked through a few channels. Not much just some woman from Idaho who grew a massive tomato. People in South Africa complaining about something.  
Craig handed me my coffee and I downed it in one. "Look baby I am so fucking sorry for what happened." He whispered.  
"AUGH! It i-isn't your fault man!" I replied, smiling well at least I tried to smile. "No baby I was fucking stupid. I let that filthy old pervert have his way with you." He muttered. "GAH! Craig there's nothing you could have done.." I mumbled. He stayed quiet after that.

Things have gotten so fucking awkward. It's bad enough two murders are hanging over our relationship but now this? Shit just hit the fan. I'll do anything to keep Craig. Anything he commands (within reason of course) I'll probably do. I mean back in 4th grade he asked me to dress up like that girl from the Gangnam Style video, ginger wig and all. I didn't get why he made me do it back then. It obviously made sense now.

"C-craig you. You love me right?" I asked quietly. "The fuck? Of course I fucking love you!" He exclaimed. "Then don't ever leave me! Please! GAH! I'll do anything!" I yelped.  
"Baby why the fuck would I want to leave you? You're so pretty and kind. Shit I really struck out." He added laughing.

I kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me. He grabbed my wrists when my hands went to his fly though.

"Shit Tweekers maybe we should wait a while? I mean you've only just got over what happened." He said looking at me.

"Fuck that asshole! GAH! I want you!" I screamed. "Well as if I could say no to you." He flirted. He threw me down on the sofa and ripped my clothes off. We did it for a while. My mom walked in through the door just as we were finishing though. OHH GOD THAT'S SO AWKWARD!

I'll admit that I was apprehensive about ever having sex again after what happened. But Craig plays my body like a guitar. He hits all the right notes. I feel like I'm writhing around in a pit of pure ecstasy. I'm not letting some sick old fart ruin our sex life. Like screw that.

We watched TV some more while Mom made dinner. Craig said his Dad wanted him go go home. Shit man I am gonna be so bored. Ohh well I'll see him again.

Chapter 87: La Isla Bonita CRAIG'S POV:

Dad phoned me right after me and Tweek did it. Suprised Tweek would actually give it up after being raped. But shit I aint complaining. I just thank the Lord for his insatiable appetite. I got through the door and Dad was pretty pissed off. "Where the hell have you been boy?" He asked quietly. "Like it's any of your buisness." I spat back. "DAMN IT CRAIG I'M YOUR FATHER AND I DESERVE RESPECT!" He shouted. I walked up to my room. I heard him and my mom arguing. "Your too soft on him you dumb bitch! If you backed me up he wouldn't even be a fag!" He barked. "Dont you dare insult my kids you fat piece of shit!" My mom screamed. My sister Ruby was round at Kenny's apparently from what I heard from the argument. Her and Karen were best friends. Not the ideal choice for a friend but shit it's her life. The shouting died down so I decided to listen to some music. Nothing much else to do. Tweek texted me saying when would he see me again. I told him as soon as I could. I heard the door knocking downstairs. "I'LL GET IT!" I shouted. Kenny, Karen and Ruby were at the door. "Sup asswipe." My sister smiled. She nonchalantly walked past me. "Kenny I'm really hungry." Karen complained. "Say Craig could you ask your mom if we could have something to eat?" Kenny pleaded. He looked at me with those deep blue eyes. No stop it Craig! Shit man I have gotta get a hold of myself. "Umm sure why dont you come on in." I mutttered. Kenny took his hoodie off and hung it up. He was wearing a vest that read '100% Man Whore'. Pretty fucking accurate if you ask me. "Karen you go get something to eat I gotta talk with Craig." Kenny mumbled. Karen smiled and sat next to my sister. "You think you can ignore me Tucker? What you think I'm ugly or something?" He asked turning on his charismatic charm. "No Ken it's just. I don't wanna cheat on Tweek." I admitted honestly. "Pfft that's not what you said when you were at my house the last time." He laughed. He walked up the stairs and threw himself on my bed. "God damn it Kenny I just made the bed!" I complained. He rolled around on it in a rather slutty way.

I have to admit if I wasn't with Tweek I would not turn Kenny down. He had a charisma unlike anything I'd ever seen. He could easily be compared to Marilyn Monroe. He had the same idyllic sort of charm. That natural presence.

"Dont cha wanna fuck me Tucker?" He flirted. No I can't do this. I've cheated on Tweek enough. "Look Craig if you eat the same cake all the time your gonna get bored eventually." He sighed.

"Well I've got the most attractive and best tasting cake in town Kenny." I said simply.  
Kenny frowned at this. He liked to think he was a player. I not only didn't wanna cheat on Tweek but I didn't wanna get an STD. I mean after Wendy screwed Kenny she had what looked like herpes all around her mouth. Even the slapped on makeup didn't hide it.

"Mmmn so what shall I do Craig? You're the only person in town I haven't fucked yet. Damn your such a cock tease Tucker." He giggled. "Kenny! We should go!" Karen shouted from downstairs. Saved by the bell.

"Kids huh? Well Tucker I might not have just met you. But this is certainly crazy, you know my number so fuck me maybe." He smiled. He walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. I heard the door going. Phew I just managed to stay faithfull. Thank god. Kenny is not bad looking. I mean most people in this town swoon over him like he's George Clooney or something. But I can't start going astray. It was bad enough the people I've cheated on Tweek with already.

I've just gotta stay calm and make sure I keep my hands to myself. I'll fucking never be able to forgive myself if Tweek leaves me. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 88: Don't Speak TWEEK'S POV:

It was Monday, god I so don't wanna go to school but Mom said I should. OHH GOD! THEY KNOW MAN! Ohh my god dude I can't be dealing with this. But I have to. I mean if I dont go to school I'll end up working at a Taco Bell! I DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE TACOS! PRESSURE! At least Craig will be there for me. He said he's only going in cause I am. I felt so nervous when I sat down in class. Mr Garrison asked me if I'd seen a ghost. Dickhead. Craig isn't here yet I wonder where he is. "And I was just like Mooooom! Make me some god damn pizza woman!" I heard Cartman rant. "Ohh so you decided to come on home eh twitch?" Cartman sneered at me. A lot of people asked me where I'd been when what happened happened. It was none of their fucking buisness. "L-leave me alone! GAH!" I stuttered. "Alright children settle down. Perhaps we can do some work if you retards would be quiet." Mr Garrison snapped. I saw Craig running in giggling with Kenny. Kenny smiled at Craig and walked over to sit by Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Mr Garrison had once again changed the seating arrangements. I was at the front and Craig was right at the back. Only a few seats away from those guys. Mr Garrison gave us an assignment to find out if Kelly Rowland had had any plastic surgery. I really loved Destiny's Child and I'm probably the biggest Beyonce fan of all time so I was a bit pissed off. Mr Garrison also was saying how annoyed he was with Jay Leno. I'm sure all this guy can do is poke fun at famous people. If I had kids Mr Garrison would be the last person I'd want to be their teacher. I heard Kenny whispering to Craig "He's wont know baby! Come on I wont tell anyone."What? Ohh hell no. "FUCK YOU YOU REDNECK PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed. Everyone jumped at my outburst. "GOD DAMN IT TWEEK SIT DOWN!" Mr Garrison yelled. "YOU GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GAH! OHH I FORGOT YOU ALREADY ARE!" I shouted, throwing my book at Craig. I stormed out of there. I ran home. Mom was reading one of her books. "Ohh sweetie are you okay?" She asked. I burst into tears. "Ohh god Tweek come here honey." She cooed. She hugged me and made me some coffee. "He's fucking cheating on me again! GAH! He doesn't love me man!" I cried. "Tweek don't worry you can do much better than the likes of Craig Tucker anyway." My mom said, rubbing my back. "BUT I LOVE HIM! AUGH! I ALWAYS WILL AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!" I shouted. "I know darling, love is complicated though. You need to talk to him and sort things out." She said. My mom told me she had to go and work at the shop for a while. I lit a ciggarette and watched TV. Not much on except for an old black and white movie with Elizabeth Taylor. I decided to watch it seeing as nothing else was on. The phone rang and left a message that I wasn't in school. I deleted it even though Mom never really had any issue with it. I got a text off Craig 'Look I haven't done anything with Kenny you know what he's like. Please forgive me.' I got a lot more over the course of time. 'Tweekers you gotta believe me. I love you so damn much.'. 'I've just been tired I'm sorry for shouting! Ohh god! I'm not gonna leave you.' He didn't say much after that. I was so wrapped in the old film I didn't even notice when the door went. My mom came back in with some shopping and told me she still had stuff to do. The film finished so I watched The Hills on MTV. Heidi Montag actually looked so nice before she had all that work done. I'm never having plastic surgery! OHH GOD! THEY CUT YOU WITH A KNIFE! PRESSURE!  
I just can't wait to fix things up with Craig. I was an asshole. I'm gonna talk to Kenny though. This must be his way of getting back at me. He's not taking Craig. Never mind Craig killing I'll fucking kill Kenny. Not much use though. He'd do his party trick and be back the next day. Please God don't let Craig leave me. I can't deal with the pressure of it dude!

Chapter 89: Try With Me CRAIG's POV:

Nice one Kenny. Nearly fucking ruin things with me and Tweek. I would walk out of school but we're still in fucking class. That was the worst spazz attack I've ever seen Tweek throw. Not to mention the book he threw at me. Tweek doesn't have that bad of a temper. He can get a bit bratty with his Mom and get what he wants. But it's not that bad. I mean shit she doesn't go round like Cartman's mom doing whatever he wants. I mean he did have a bit of a temper tantrum back in 5th grade because he didn't win the Lady Gaga tickets on that contest on TV. I mean wow he really flipped out. I haven't so much as breathed on Kenny though. I'd get fucking AIDS doing that. "Look Craig I understand. You like them innocent. Heheh shame I'm not so much of an angel." He whispered in my ear. "Fuck off Kenny." I muttered back. Fucking Garrison and his seating arrangements. "Kenny stop man seriously." Kyle interjected. "Yeah Kinny ya damn ho." Cartman sneered. "Screw you guys it's my hot body." Kenny smiled. "CAN YOU BOYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mr Garrison shouted. Damn it. There's just no telling Kenny it aint happening. I mean he was actually infatuated with Cartman's mom not so long ago. There were rumours he screwed her. Well Mrs Cartman's going to jail if she did but I wouldn't put it past her. I just had to let him know that it ain't gonna happen whatsoever. Following my impulses in the past has just gone really fucking bad. Like epic bad. I can't let things get out of proportion again. If I actually thought twice in the past two people wouldn't be dead. Tweek texted me to say we could work shit out. God I just feel bad. The kid just accepts anything that happens. Just gets on with it. And I always thought I was the cold and unemotional one. I mean shit Tweek can be a happy kid but when he's pissed off he just gets on with it. He deals with shit a lot better than I do. I mean back in elementary all I had was Stripe and shit. I mean my Mom and Dad don't give two shits about my problems. They just care about point scoring and arguing over shit that happened years ago. I mean it's fucking hillarious in some respect. Tweek's the only person who knows my secrets. The murders are a prime example. But other shit as well. I mean honestly. I can't lose him man. It would tear me apart. Sure it would seem like I was dealing with it. I'm barely thrown by anything. But I'd just fall apart. I'd go back to the drugs. I've seriously gotta sort my act out and prove to Tweek he can trust me. I mean trusting anyone after his ordeal is gonna be hard. I mean Tweek doesn't trust a lot of people anyway. This is such a massive blow. The bell rang and Kenny followed me. "Damn it Craig what the fuck is it huh? You want me to be more virginal? I mean shit what the H man?" He complained. "It ain't happening McCormick get over yourself." I spat. "Yeah right no one says no to me." He laughed. "I could get Butters to join in again. I get it Craig you like em all cute and defenseless." He muttered. "Seriously Kenny it is NOT gonna happen." I muttered. "Screw you then dude! But you know where I am." He flirted. "Oh and by the way Craig who said we have to do it just us? Sexy foursome perhaps?" He continued. "Seriously dude go fuck yourself." I growled, flipping him off. I walked off just as Stan and Kyle started chastising him. Christ I wish I wasn't involved with those guys. Seriously man.

Chapter 90: I Can Only Imagine TWEEK's POV:

Craig came in about 2 minutes ago. He sat down on the sofa next to me. He told me how sorry he was. Why is he sorry if nothing happened? He told me he wouldn't go near Kenny and I was like steak next to beef burger. Nice flattery but I know he's lying! Kenny might be poor but he looks nice! His clothes are way nicer than mine! He keeps going to Denver and stealing expensive clothes. Ohh god what if he steals Craig off me? I'm no match for Kenny McCormick. He's got more seduction techniques than the Kama Sutra man! I've gotta get more sexy. Prove to Craig he wont wanna leave me. Change my clothes and buy a hair straightner! Ohh god I can't lose him! He might have killed two people but I just can't! He's been my best friend, my rock and my lover. I just can't man. I've been dreaming of days like this for so long. I mean I am still to this day suprised it happened at all. No one would ever think Craig would date me. I'm the craziest looking person ever. Craig's motto is that he likes things nice and boring. He always tells me I'm so intriguing and mysterious. HE'S CRAZY MAN! GAH! I've gotta make sure Kenny stays away. Maybe if I have sex with him he'll let me keep Craig? No that's crazy! Craig will leave me and call me a hypocrite! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE DUDE! Ohh god I am fucking freaking out! I NEED MORE COFFEE! "Tweek look screw Kenny okay I only love you." Craig said, disturbing me from my thoughts.  
"I know! GAH! Look I know." I muttered. It was all I could say. I had so many doubts in my mind. "I would never go near Kenny baby. He's white trash. A bum's got more class than his family." Craig whispered. He kissed my neck but I didn't want to. Well pretty stupid. I suppose I should. If I don't have sex with him he'll just cheat on me again. "GAH! Not here!" I whined. "What you mean?" He asked sounding confused. "Mom will be back soon! GAH!" I complained. He took me upstairs anyway. "Damn you need to get a lock on this door." He sighed. Craig took all my clothes off and just looked at me naked on the bed. "STOP IT MAN! AUGH! ITS EMBARRASING!" I yelped. "Embarrasing. Yeah if embarassing is beautiful you look downright retarded baby." He flirted. I blushed at this. Before long we were screwing. He done it so hard he broke my bed man! OHH GOD MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME! When we were all done we lay there with nothing to say. About 10 minutes later he was saying how Kenny didn't have shit on me and only I satisfied him. Damn that turned me on. No I've gotta calm down man! I'VE JUST HAD SEX I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! "You ain't got nothing to worry about Tweek." He said. "O-okay! AUGH! Just promise me you'll never leave me." I stuttered. "Shit Tweek how many times I gotta tell you I ain't going nowhere?" He sighed. I knew the question was rhetorical and to be honest it was insulting. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said, not twitching I was so pissed off. I've gotta try and do something with myself. Get a tattoo, dye my hair a different colour. I'm not letting Kenny or anyone for that matter steal Craig from me. I have worked way too fucking hard and put up with way too much to lose him! I'm not gonna let it happen. I'm sick of being a doormat. I won't leave Craig because I love him but damn I'll give him a reason not to go to someone else for it! Mark my words by the time I decide what to do he will never want to leave me. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 91: You Lost Me CRAIG'S POV:

School has been so fucking boring. Tweek has been at home since Monday. God I cant wait for the weekend. Cartman's throwing a massive party and he's insisting everyone goes. I don't know if I should. Knowing Cartman there will surely be a catch. Or he wont give anyone any booze and smoke all the weed like he usually does. And his Mom will just let him get away with it. I was listening to them talking "You guys you gotta come! I'm seriously it is gonna kick ass!" Cartman exclaimed. "God damn it Cartman every time we go to one of your parties you act like a dick." Kyle growled. "Well if Kyle has too much sand in his vagina he can stay home." Cartman jeered. "GOD DAMN IT CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed. Mr Garrison was too distracted to even say anything. I suppose I could go but Cartman will probably just cause shit. Tweek hates parties so I doubt he'll go. I texted him to let him know and he said he wasn't interested. I should see what's going down. I really need a drink I've been so fucking stressed it's unreal. I need to have fun and just party. The bell rang and Mr Garrison said whatever shit he had to say. I went back to my house had a shower and got ready. Cartman had a lot of Mexican women giving out what looked like pieces of paper with his face on it. "Senor Cartman quien m s debo darle estos papeles a?" One of the women asked him. "Darles a quien le prostituta culo est pido" Cartman shouted. "Well well well if it isn't you Craig? You got your invitation?" He asked, his evil smile present. I handed him the piece of paper and he let me through. "Please enjoy Eric's party!" His mother sang. I looked over my shoulder and saw Cartman arguing with Butters. "Well gosh darn it Eric I've got an invite!" Butters pleaded. "Pfft go play with your Hello Kitty Doll ya damn fag!" Cartman spat. Soon everyone was inside dancing and drinking. Kyle and Stan were talking in the kitchen with a beer. Kenny was dancing in the corner. He soon walked over "Heey Craig! Damn you is fine bitch." He slurred, obviously wasted. "I already told you Kenny." I sighed. He frowned. "Whatever you'll soon come running." He laughed. He went and talked to some of the girls. I got a text of Tweek asking if I was enjoying the party. Well yeah I suppose it's okay. I told him it was boring though because listening to Cartman bragging about all his shit was starting to get annoying. "Oh my god and Mooom tell Kyle how you got me 2 iPads!" He whined. "Poopsikins it's not nice to make fun of other people." She cooed. "GOD DAMN IT MOM! BUY SOME MORE BEER!" He ordered. Some of the Mexican women came in. Cartman was arguing with them in Spanish for about 5 minutes. I let myself go and had an entire bottle of Jack Daniels to myself. I was starting to feel a bit sick. I can't believe I threw up in Cartman's toilet man. Fucking weak. As soon as I turned around Kenny was there. "Damn are you a lightweight or what?" He smiled. I was too drunk to be rational. I kissed him hard. "Wow! Okay now your talking my language!" Kenny beamed. He pushed me up against the wall and started groping me. I shouldn't be doing this. I let myself go in it. Kenny lead me into Cartman's mom's room. He quickly undid his belt and his jeans that were way too big slid down. "Ohh and don't be gentle." Kenny flirted. I soon went with it and before long we were doing it. I liked how Kenny took control. Tweek would just lie there like a sack of potatoes and let it happen. Kenny however writhed around like a snake and in all fairness it was hot.  
God I'm gonna regret this in the morning. Fuckin A'

Chapter 92: I Cry STAN's POV:

I knew something was up when Kenny followed Craig up the stairs. I mean Craig looked pretty drunk. He only usually has a few beers at a party. He had that whole bottle of whisky to himself. "Kyle I'm gonna go see if Craig's okay." I said. "Since when did you care about Craig Tucker so much?" He replied, frowning. "Not saying I do but you know." Was all I could manage. I heard sex sounds as soon as I got to the top of the stairs. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU BITCH! FUCK ME!" I heard Kenny scream. I peeped through the door and saw Kenny and Craig having sex. Shit I feel so sorry for Tweek. What a fucking asshole. How anyone can cheat I don't know. I decided to go back downstairs. Damn I feel scarred for life after seeing that. I sat back down next to Kyle and told him what I saw. He put his face in his hands and took a swig of his beer. Honestly some people. Craig cheating like that. I never cheated on Wendy ever. Sure I was with Bebe after we broke up but that was about it. Kenny would go after anyone. I didn't mind if he was bisexual I mean I'm not closed minded like that. I mean he's been my best friend forever. But getting involved in someone elses relationship is just not good. A love triangle only ends in pain. We've gotta tell Tweek. It'll kill him but he needs to know the truth. I mean if someone was cheating on me I'd wanna know. I can't let Tweek not know. It'll break him but he needs to know. Kyle agreed with me that we needed to tell him. "Stan we need to handle this carefully. Tweek tried to kill himself not to long ago." Kyle warned. "I know dude we just gotta tell him though." I replied. Kyle nodded and we both decided to make our way round to Tweek's house. We were walking for quite a while in the dark. The whole town was quiet except for the banging music from Cartman's house. Drunk girls vomiting outside his house. It was quite a sight. Damn it is such a long way to Tweek's house! "Hang on dude I'll call my dad." I said to Kyle. I phoned him. He was wasted I could tell. "Hey Dad can you ask Mom to give me a ride somewhere? No- No dad. Ok cool Bye.". My mom picked us up and drove us to the coffee shop which was not too far from Tweek's place. "Okay you boys behave yourselves." My mom said. We got out of the car and carried on walking. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. I decided to carry on knocking. "FUCKING HANG ON! GAH!" I heard Tweek scream from inside.

Chapter 93: Fast Car TWEEK's POV:

OH GOD SOMEONES AT THE DOOR! I've still got this red hair dye on and my clothes are downstairs! I decided to get my Terrance and Philip pyjamas on. I opened the door. OH MY GOD IT'S STAN AND KYLE! WHAT DO THEY WANT! "Hey dude." Kyle said cheerily. "GAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelped. "Tweek there's something we gotta tell you. It's really important." Stan stated. I let them in. "What are you doing to your hair?" Kyle asked curiously. "GAH! I'm just dying it!" I admitted. OH GOD I WAS MEANT TO TAKE IT OFF 10 MINUTES AGO! "Be right back! GAH!" I shouted. I quickly ran my hair under the tap. Oh god it looks stupid! It's way brighter than on the box! Craig is so gonna leave me now! PRESSURE! I came downstairs and they both giggled. "It looks! AUGH! bad doesn't it?" I queried. "No it actually looks quite nice. You look like Rihanna actually." Kyle said. OH GOD! I'M NOT BLACK DUDE! ARGH! "So w-what did you wanna tell me?" I asked them. "Well I saw Craig doing something really bad." Stan said. OH GOD HE FUCKING KILLED AGAIN! IM GONNA BE ARRESTED! "DON'T SEND ME TO PRISON!" I screamed. They gave me a confused look. "I-i mean! What did he do?! GAH!" I yelped. "Tweek, Craig's cheating on you with Kenny." Kyle muttered. "WHAT?! NO HE ISN'T!" I protested. Stan got his iPhone out and showed me the photo. Kenny was on top of Craig with a satisfied look on his face. Ohh god! That is so perverted taking a photo. No wait! "Oh god! I fucking knew this would happen!" I cried. "Tweek I am so sorry." Stan added. "NO! GAH! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I shouted. I burst into tears. I got some of my Mom's wine out of the cupboard. "Tweek drinking isn't gonna hel-" Kyle started. "JUST FUCK OFF! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GAH!" I roared. They quickly ran out at my outburst. I drank the whole bottle like I do with my coffee in one terrifying swallow. I got out the razor blade. Blood was running down my arms as I was starting the second bottle. I went into my room and smashed the photo frame with me and Craig in it. I set the photo on fire with my lighter and cried like I've never cried before in my life. Why did he cheat on me?! OHH GOD I'M GETTING UGLY! WHAT IF IM GETTING FAT?! PRESSURE! I finished the second bottle and by now I was getting dizzy. The blood was staining my bed and the floor. I got the third bottle of wine and drank it just as quickly. I got some of my Mom's antidepressants and took all of them. I carried on drinking until I felt dizzy. My legs were getting weak beneath me. I sat down on the sofa. I was sick all over the floor. All the pills and the contents of my stomach were on the carpet. Mom still had a few wine bottles left. I drank the rest of them slowly getting more and more drunk with each passing moment. Before long I'd stopped twitching all together. I was calm for once in my life.  
I can't believe Craig cheated on me. Fucking asshole. I carried on cutting deep with the blade. A river of blood was flowing down my arm. I feel so sick. I was getting sleepy. It's so dark before my eyes.

Chapter 94: Too Close CRAIG'S POV:

I made a massive mistake with Kenny. As I left the room he was in he asked me to call him. I walked down the stairs and everyone looked at me. I flipped them all off. I started walking back round to Tweek's. As I came out of the house I saw Stan and Kyle. "You should be fucking ashamed." Kyle fumed. I walked past them. Ashamed of what? Dickwads. I walked around town for a while. Smoking the spliff I took out of Kenny's coat. I sat in the cold and dark and watched the cars going by. Various people just enjoying their lives. It was quite beautiful in all fairness. It was a dark and bewitching beauty that few people saw except for me. I was enjoying all this until I felt the urge to go and see Tweek. I fancied finishing what Kenny had started. I was only about 5 minutes from his house. His mom was at a meeting out of state so we had the house to ourselves for the night. Praise coffee conventions man. I opened the door and saw Tweek. Lying motionless on the floor. Blood flowing from his arm onto the carpet. A broken wine bottle in his other hand. Sick all down his front. "OHH FUCK! OHH FUCK ME!" I heard myself shout. I picked Tweek up and he was sick all over me. His eyes were rolling in his head. "Ohh fuck Tweek dont fucking do this to me please!" I begged. He was unconcious. I decided to call the paramedics. Soon they were here and I went in the ambulance with Tweek. Soon I was sitting in the hallway at Hell's Pass while he had his stomach pumped. Shit. Why the fuck did he do this? God I have really gotta stop leaving him on his own. It was 4 hours later when I was allowed to see him. He looked a mess. More afraid and dishevelled than ever. Now my state of shock was receding I just noticed he'd dyed his hair a very bright red. Wow how did I land such a hottie man seriously? "Tweek why the fuck did you do it?" I asked him. "Nice hair by the way." I added. "You cheated on me with Kenny!" He sobbed. Ohh holy shit. Okay now I'm in for it. "Why Craig? Why! GAH!" He cried. "Baby I'm so sorry I was really drunk." I replied. "Y-y-you don't care about me! AUGH!" He yelped. "Of course I care about you baby. I love you so fucking much it hurts." I whispered. "THEN FUCKING PROVE IT!" Tweek exploded. "FUCKING PROVE IT YOU LIAR! GAH!" He shouted. I have made such a massive mistake. I gave in to Kenny's demands and it nearly costed Tweek his life. God I am such a fucking asshole dude. I never fucking learn from my mistakes I mean Jesus Christ. This will serve as a lesson to me. It seriously will. "Craig I forgive you. But for fuck sake! GAH! stop breaking my heart!" He stuttered. "I won't baby I love you with all my heart." I replied. We sat there talking all night. The nurses came in to replace his bandages. They were saying the last cut was only an inch from his artery. I nearly lost the love of my life because of my stupid and reckless actions. God I am an asshole man. Jesus Christ I need to sort myself out. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 95: Open Your Heart TWEEK'S POV:

Ever since Craig cheated on me with Kenny I've changed. I've just stopped caring. No one ever gave a shit about my me. Not my parents, not my 'friends' not nobody. I just can't fucking believe Craig was in the list of people who didn't care. It's been two months since I tried to kill myself with Mom's wine. Visits from CPS and the nuthouse people. They think I'm crazy. God if only they knew what Craig was capable of. So I've been seeking revenge against Craig. No I'm not gonna play some stupid prank. I'm gonna break his heart just like he broke mine. That's why I'm currently riding a guy who's about 50 in the middle of nowhere. I felt the guy cum inside me, telling me how I was oh so beautiful. The exact same words Craig used. When I was a kid nobody loved me. Sure I had Craig, Token and Clyde. But I could tell they were annoyed. How I wouldn't sleep at a sleepover. Mostly due to the fact I was watching Craig when he was asleep like some crazy person. When I was little nobody loved me. But after elementary I learned I could make anyone love me. Just by taking off my clothes. "100 bucks right?" The guy asked me. "NGH! Yeah thanks." I smiled. I got out of the car and he drove off. Craig destroyed me. He's killed two people and he's using me. I just know it. He carries on cheating on me like it's fine. Well I'm sick of being a doormat. I'm not gonna leave Craig but holy shit he is gonna learn two can play at that game. I walked round to Kenny's house after I got back into town. "Tweek what's happening!" He asked enthusiastically. Why was I knocking on his door? Surely I dont need drugs! OHH GOD I'VE BEEN CLEAN MAN! "Give me the best shit you got Kenny! AUGH!" I stuttered. I walked into his room. His brother Kevin was lying on the bed smoking a spliff. "Hey y'all." He said waving at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes. Kenny handed me some weed. I also decided to smoke crack. It had been a while. Kenny insisted I stayed and smoked with them. I might as well fuck him. "Do you know what boys? GAH! I'm feeling kinda horny." I flirted. Their eyes lit up at that. Before long I was going down on Kevin whilst Kenny fucked me. His mom walked in and left some vodka on Kenny's computer table. When Kenny was done turned out his brother wanted me as well. He was a lot rougher. I had to grab onto the sheets. Before long I told them I had to go. Craig texted me saying he wouldn't be home tonight. Cliche or what? Well I hope he has fun. Cause I plan to. I'll keep his filthy little secret and suck his dick but I never said I'd respect him. When he proves to me he can change so will I. I knocked on Butters' door. His dad came to the door. "Ohh hello there! Are you here to see Butters?" Umm ain't that obvious? "GAH! Yeah!" I replied. "BUTTERS GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE YOUNG MAN!" His dad bellowed. "I'M COMIN' SIR!" Butters shouted back. He ran down the stairs. "Well shucks hey Tweek!" He beamed at me. Mmn I am gonna enjoy this. Before long me and Butters were in his room. "So what did you wanna talk about Tweek?" He asked me. "Well. I kinda wanted to ask you i-if. OH GOD!" I started. Shit I shouldn't be doing this. WHAT IF CRAIG LEAVES ME! What I'm doing is so bad. But he has to learn a lesson. "Butters I was wondering if. If you wanna fuck me!" I quickly blurted out. He choked on his orange juice. "Umm well. Gosh Tweek I don't wanna sound nasty but you're really not my type." He muttered. Not really his type? Okay time to turn it on. "Ohh believe me! GAH! By the time I'm done I will definitely be your type." I flirted. I gave him a handjob. He was protesting the whole way through it. Saying Eric Cartman would be pissed off. Damn this kid needs to stand up for himself. He came quite quickly afterwards. "Tweek you shouldn't be cheating on Craig." Butters said quietly. I lit a ciggarette. "Like it's any of your buisness! GAH!" I stuttered. I walked out of there after that. No point arguing when I'm sure I know best.

I'll make Craig care about me. I will make him cry until his eyeballs bleed. He hurt me so bad when he went to Kenny. And I can't believe I just had sex with two people who nearly took Craig away from me. Fucking ironic or what? I seek pleasure from the exact same people who made Craig go astray. I'm sure he's out fucking someone else right now. I'll fucking kill him. I'm sick of people treating me like garbage. Craig keeps saying he loves me but he's a fucking liar. An absoloute fucking liar. If you love someone your meant to be faithful. I will admit we've both cheated on each other but it's getting fucking old. I'm only doing this so he'll learn I wont be used. Cause I can play him 10 times better than how he's trying to play me. I will not have my heart broken by that asshole. No fucking way.

Chapter 96: Feel So Close CRAIG's POV:

Tweek has been so cold. Ever since he got out of hospital he's been really snappy. We never talk and he's avoiding me like the plague. He never sits next to me at school now. I'm sure he's changed his number. But that idea got put out of my head when he texted back last night saying he hated me and he thinks I'm a bastard.

I can't blame him. Sleeping with Kenny was the most stupid mistake I'd ever made and now I was paying for it. It made me feel good that at least Tweek had enough self confidence to even challenge me. But he's been so different. When we are together and things are bearable there is such a distance between us. He brings Kenny up whenever I touch him. He even pulled a knife on me a few weeks ago. He said he'll never leave me but he hates me. Damn what the fuck can I do to make it up to him. We were sat together on his sofa. It was a Saturday night. "Tweek I am so sorry for what I did." I said. No response. His eyes were fixed on the TV. "GAH! Look I fucked Kenny and Butters today! God it was satisfying! AUGH!" He sneered. "Tell me Craig! GAH! What's Kenny's dick like? Did you notice the slight discolouration on his balls? Or were you too wrapped up in it to notice?" He continued. "Tweek don't do this please." I begged. "Or what? You gonna kill me? Go ahead Craig because I died the day I found out what you did." He spat, bursting into tears. "Tweek I forgive you. Kenny had you under his spell. Same with me." I mumbled. "OHH FUCK OFF! GAH! UNDER HIS SPELL! YEAH RIGHT!" He exploded. He carried on crying. I hugged him and for the first time in months he let me comfort him. "S-s-stop breaking my heart! AUGH! Please C-c-craig!" He begged. "Tweek I am so fucking sorry." I whispered, a lone tear falling down my face. He kissed me. I got my tongue in there and he wrapped his legs around me. "They can't do it like you Craig! Ohh god! Fuck me please!" He begged. As If I'd say no. I took him upstairs and slid my dick in there. Ohh god it feels so nice to be home. Tweek's gorgeous face panting as I thrust my way in. "OHH HARDER! YEAAH! MMNN!" He groaned. I was so wrapped up in it I came way too early.  
Tweek decided to put on a show for me though. He started jerking off and fingering himself and I have to say it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life. "Mmmn! GAH!" He moaned. Shit rock hard right away. Damn this kid knows how I tick. I am just so glad I managed to get through to Tweek. Must admit I'm a bit pissed off he screwed Kenny and Butters but well I can't really say anything. We did it for hours until eventually I came again. Tweek came all over himself. I licked it all off. His cum tastes so much like coffee. Sugary and sweet. "Ohh god! Craig I'm sorry I cheated please dont leave me!" He yelped. "I ain't going nowhere honey you're stuck with me." I said. We lay there smoking a spliff. Nothing to say. Nothing to do. Bored beyond comprehension but at the same time intrigued by the moment. I would never stop loving Tweek. It's just impossible to ask such a thing. The kid is just so beautiful. I feel so lucky that I get to lay him down and fuck him every night. I've gotta stop with the cheating. I nearly lost Tweek yet again. I can't go on without him. It would be impossible.

I love the kid with all my heart. Every inch of my body and soul.

Chapter 97: If It's Lovin That You Want TWEEK'S POV:

So I guess I proved my point. I'm just glad Craig realises how important he is to me. Sure I know most people don't go out on a sex binge to try and get their boyfriend to love them but I've always done things my way. And I will continue to do so. But I can just say if Kenny goes near Craig again I'm gonna go crazy. I understand now why Wendy hated me for taking Craig. I get the exact same feeling. When Stan showed me that photo of him and Kenny I wanted to kill the two of them. I wanted to go fucking mad. I never wanna lose Craig! OHH GOD I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! The gnomes will come back if Craig goes! I can't deal with that sort of pressure man no way! I really do love Craig but I just can't be dealing with him cheating on me all the time. It really fucking hurts. It felt like I was being stabbed after I found out about him and Kenny. It was so bad I tried to kill myself. My Dad would be turning in his grave at my recent behaviour. I can't carry on point scoring with Craig. It just feels like the only interesting thing about our relationship nowadays is who can hurt the other more. That might be what I think. I mean shit some of the stuff I think about. Does he really love me? He says he does. He keeps telling me all the times in 4th grade when we were hanging out that he wanted to kiss me. He should have. That's the thing I've learned about Craig since we've been together. If he wants to do something he'll do it. I mean he's never cared what other people think! Why didn't he tell me back then? I felt the exact same way! I spent years feeling like a freak and the whole time he loved me as well. All those nights I dreamed of what it would be like. I had fantasies of us living the perfect life. Fuck did I know it would end up like this. I'm keeping his dirty secret. He's cheating on me. He barely respects me. In all fairness now I'm wondering why. I wish I could end it. Do I even love Craig anymore? OH GOD OF COURSE I DO! I mean I always will. I don't paticularly like him at the moment but I'll always love him. I mean all couples fight right? Mind you I suppose they dont fight over murder and constant infidelity. God I love Craig so much but at the same time he's driving me to emotional extremes. I just wish he'd treat me right. And stop expecting me to just forgive him and be all 'Yeah oh god no carry on I don't mind at all!'. I'm sick of him thinking he can just go plow someone else and expect me to spread my legs the night afterwards. God when did we become so twisted? I have to admit I am glad we had sex again. It's gotten some of the awkwardness out of the way. But I still feel like Kenny is always in the back of my mind. How him and Craig were fucking. What am I not good enough? I try everything to make Craig love me more. I even went to the point of buying Red Racer underwear for the next time we did it. Sure he'll tell me I'm beautiful and he loves me but he has nothing to back it up with. No one has ever loved me. They might love using me for a laugh or a easy lay but that's about it. I am just so sick of being Craig's plaything. I wish he'd treat me seriously. I love him so much it hurts. I'M LYING ABOUT TWO MURDERS FOR HIM MAN! Dear God please let Craig treat me right. Please dont ever let him leave me. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 98: Poison CRAIG'S POV:

I don't know if I can live with all this. Tweek has gone all condescending and belligerent. I shouldn't have done what I did with Kenny. But it doesn't excuse him doing the splits all over town. I mean there has been so much drama in town recently. Tweek managed to have sex with a lot of people at Stark's Pond. It's been all over Facebook. I just feel so embarrased. He said he was getting me back for what I did. Couldn't he have just hit me or something? I mean sometimes I feel like I've done more wrong than good. Years ago I never thought it would end up like this. I mean Tweek is less on the verge of sanity than ever. And it doesn't help that we're both on a lot of drugs. I've gotten back into them. The guilt started to come back. Endless voices whispering. The hunger growing. I can't give in. I've cut short two lives. So I just get drunk and have a dance with Mari Jane and it's all fine again. Tweek's been hitting the crack pipe pretty hard. I have no reason to judge him though. He looks more dead than ever. He's lost so much weight. I mean he's always looked so dangerously underweight but now it's getting serious. How the fuck did it end up like this? Why did I kill Bebe? I'm asking these questions but in the true sense they are rhetorical. I know the answers. I was scared so I lashed out and killed Token and Bebe. Token is still in Cartman's yard. I'd been so scared about it I decided to sit in the tree and oversee the yard. God I'm getting more paranoid than Tweek. Nobody knows of course but I do. I always will. How much longer will my luck hold out for? Tweek would lose it if I went to prison. I mean he tried to kill himself when I fucked Kenny. I doubt he'd fail if I went inside. I saw Cartman dressed up as a woman with a poster of Justin Bieber glued to a patio chair. "Ohh Justin! Say I'll be your girl forever!" Cartman crooned. Seriously? He was bad enough in elementary with his stuffed animals and now this? Not to mention he took a photo of himself giving Butters a blowjob. He clicked a tape recorder with his voice slightly edited on it. "Ohh baby I'll love you forever! You're totally not fat and gorgeous." The edited Cartman voice said. "Ohh god you're making me blush!" Cartman giggled. I saw Stan and Kyle walking into his yard. "AAH! This isn't what you think you guys!" He rambled, getting nervous. Serves you right ya fat lunatic. "I'm sure it isn't fatass! By the way why's Craig sat in that tree?" Kyle said. WHAT? They all looked at me just sat here. "Umm I was smoking weed." I said plainly. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GUYS I'M BUSY!" Cartman yelled. "Yeah busy being a fag." I laughed. "Ohh yeah like you can talk Craig!" Cartman spat. "Cartman I'm not the one in a dress dude." I said simply. "THIS ISN'T A DRESS! IT'S A GENTLEMAN'S BATHING ROBE YOU GOD DAMN HIPPIE!" He screamed. "Yeah right!" I replied. I climbed down the tree and jumped over the fence. My blood went cold when I realised I was standing right on top of where Token was buried. "What you doing here Craig?" Stan asked plainly. "I was walking home as it happens when I noticed Cartman here was in drag." I said trying to not laugh. "I'M NOT IN DRAG!" Cartman whined. "MOOOOOOOOM! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Cartman screamed. Liane Cartman stepped out of the house in a bikini with some guy following here. "Poopsikins, Mommy's a bit busy now." She said smiling. "Mrs Cartman you are a goddess!" The guy exclaimed. Seriously? Mama Cartman might have a nice body but I wouldn't describe her as beautiful. Not in the least. I decided to leave. They asked me some follow up questions and as usual I flipped them off. Shit that was way too close. What if they figured out I was seeing whether my best friend was still six foot under?  
Cartman will be arrested for it. I have no need to worry. The police are dying for an excuse to put that fat asshole behind bars. So long as me and Tweek are together fuck anyone else.

Chapter 99: Judas TWEEK'S POV:

I just dont feel like I can get on with Craig at the moment. Everyone heard how I threw a party at Stark's Pond. With all the liquor I stole from home. Pretty soon it was like a lego-land of sex. Everyone was connected to someone or something. And I was right in the middle of it all. It was the most exotic moment of my life. I know I was being a bitch for openly cheating on Craig, but I just feel like a dark cloud is hanging over us. Never mind the murders and the fact he cheated on me with practically everyone. It's just I feel like he doesn't love me at all. I know I'm mad and he does but I can't provide what he wants. OH GOD! I DONT WANNA LOSE HIM! He wants cheap thrills and a good ride. I can provide that within reason. It's just he can't keep up with me. I was born to be the other person. I never belonged to anyone. Yet at the same time I belonged to everyone. Being on the street taught me something. A much bigger life lesson than anything school could teach. Everyone wants something. That guy might wanna tie you up, that guy might want you to dress up like a filmstar. But it's all for love. I love Craig with all my heart. Why the fuck does he go somewhere else for it man?! Cause he noticed what those guys noticed first. I'm not sexy or attractive in any way at all. But I know how to turn someone on. I'm the fucking expert. Loads of people at school now that they know my past would have assumed I'd have had a few more relationships. Well Craig's the only person I've ever gone out with. He wasn't the first person I had sex with and I'm not proud of that fact but still I love him. But I've loved others. They said I wasn't good enough. They didn't wanna lose their wife. All my dreams were lost. Shattered and divided like unkept promises. Craig's probably the only person I ever know who at least tries to keep his promises. Sure he might be a nutjob who's killed two people but I'm not perfectly sane myself. Sometimes I wonder if the gnomes are real? Is it just me? No that can't be right! Back in 3rd Grade Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman saw them too! I think that's the only reason I'm keeping Craig's secret. Because he at least tries to love me. Sure we might not be perfect but who fucking is? Perfection is a stupid idea. When people follow it you get plastic spastics like Valeria Lukyanova. I might not be perfect but I'm me. That's why I'm listening to a Lady GaGa record right now and drowning my mind in the crack pipe. I envisioned so much back when I was a kid. I always thought me and Craig would live the perfect life. I'd freak out and hide in his bathroom. I can remember a few days after my 12th birthday I stayed at Craig's. I got a boner and spent all night in the bathroom. I thought back then we'd be the perfect sort of people. Living our lives day by day. I stopped living the day I knew he killed. I love him so much but how can I enjoy living when the love of my life is a psychopath? It might be me buried in someone's yard one day. It chills me to the bone. I love Craig so much though. I'll never tell his secret. He has no need to kill me. I just hope he never goes. I'll fucking kill us both. I deserve him after the ammount of effort and emotion I've put into us. I'm not letting some cheap ass ho steal my man. I'll take them on Springer and fucking kick their ass! Jesus don't let Craig go! OHH GOD! WHAT IF HE THINKS I'M UGLY! I love Craig Tucker so much. I always have and I always will. I still have that dream sometimes. Where he marries me and lays me down on a bed of roses. I know it's a ridiculous night time fantasy but a boy can dream right?

Chapter 100: Bounce CRAIG'S POV:

Tweek came through the door about 20 minutes ago. Completely silent. No sudden twitches or speech impediment. Well no speech at all quite frankly. "You had a nice day baby?" I asked, nothing absoloutely nothing. "Tweek we can't go on like this, It's killing me and I know it's killing you too." I continued. He still stayed very quiet but his eyes were glossed over with tears. "I-i don't know what to do Craig." He muttered. He doesn't know what to do? Yeah try being me. "You cheated on me! GAH! for like the billionth time!" He sobbed. "You think I don't know about what happened at Stark's Pond? How you could drop your pants where Bebe died eludes me Tweek." I said apathetically. "DON'T TURN IT AROUND ON ME! AUGH!" He cried. "What did it turn you on? No I'm sure you were too busy on your back to think about that." I sneered. I know I shouldn't be so vile to him but damn does it piss me off. "OHH AND YOU'RE PERFECT! YOU'RE A SICK PIECE OF TRASH! GAH!" He screamed. I went over to him and kissed him suddenly. He pushed me away. "Get off me!" He whispered. No? What the fuck? "Come on baby please." I begged. "Or what? You gonna go fuck Kenny again? GAH!" He said callously. I lost control and smacked him. He was lying on the floor. He screamed trying to move away. I could see the fear in his jade green eyes. "DON'T! GAH! KILL ME PLEASE!" He begged, bursting into floods of tears. He carried on begging and pleading and I came to my senses. "Ohh god Tweek I'm so sorry!" I spluttered. I helped him up and embraced him. He clung to me shaking worse than I've ever seen him before. He suddenly punched me very hard. "OWW! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" I shouted. I was about to wipe the blood from my nose when suddenly Tweek licked it off. "Might as well! GAH!" He twitched, smiling. "Shit Tweek maybe we should talk first? I mean we've just had a fight surely-" I started, my voice was drowned out by his lips. "Ohh screw the fight just fuck me! AUGH!" He ordered. Ain't saying no to that aw hell no. Tweek handcuffed me to my bed and stripped me completely naked. Soon he was riding me. I had the uncontrollable urge to touch him but unfortunately my hands were tied up. It was quite violent. Tweek scratching and biting me whilst moaning like a succubus. I'm actually trying not to cum too soon. Which believe me is difficult. "AAAH! Y-y-Yeaah! MMN!" He groaned. He panted and made a noise that was so high pitched only a dog could properly hear it. Pretty soon he cummed all over me and I followed suit. He uncuffed me and lay down next to me. "What the fuck am I gonna do with ya huh Tweekers?" I asked jokingly. "OHH GOD! SO LONG AS YOU DON'T KILL ME ANYTHING! GAH!" He yelped. "I'd never hurt you baby. I'm sorry for hitting you." I said plainly. "It's fine. I'm not some bitch you can just smack up Craig! GAH! I'll hit you back." He said in a warning sort of voice. I love it when he gets all serious. It's nice to see Tweek not paranoid once in a while. It reminds you he can stand up for himself fine on his own. I love him so much man. It's fucking crazy. Should I tell him about how I was at Cartman's? He'll understand. I'm sure he will. But that's for a different time. Till then I'm gonna look at the gorgeous boy next to me and enjoy this divine weed. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 101: Can't Be Tamed TWEEK'S POV:

What has my life actually become? So many questions yet so little answers. All I know is I'm more scared than I've ever been. More so than the gnomes and other things people claim are just figments of my imagination. Perhaps they are? But I know for a fact that what I'm living through is as true as the air that we breathe every day. As true as the sun in the sky. I've made so many mistakes in my short life I wonder if a less mediocre effort can even be achieved. I mean I'm dating the most dangerous person in town. I'm on so many drugs and I drink all day every day. I'm only 14 years old and I feel like I'm 40. Why have I allowed all this to happen? I mean my life could have been so different. I never regret me and Craig although anyone in their right mind would not want anything to do with him. I just regret my past. I can still remember when those investors were in my Dad's coffee shop. When that man touched me like that. I was too scared to tell my parents or anyone else. Instead I lived out my darkest fantasies as a result. And in turn I attracted all sorts of people. I'll never be able to give up the chase. Chasing a dragon and the johns chasing me. It's almost routine. Getting my clothes off and fucking someone for money is the only thing I'm really good at. I freak out at numbers and hard labour. I'm just another lost soul wandering around. I think I can say that what me and Craig have is meaningless to some degree. We both love each other but we've made so many mistakes it hurts to even be in the same room. The truth is I'll never belong to someone. I belong on the open road. With the wind in my hair and all my regrets behind me. I couldn't hurt my Mom though. When me and Craig decided to run off it hurt her in more ways than most people would assume imaginable. The ripples caused by my actions hurt her so bad. Sometimes I wonder if I had the chance would I do it all again? No I wouldn't. I'd realise all I dreamed of was not what it had seemed. I mean fuck as if I could have imagined this. I MEAN GOD! IT'S FUCKING CRAZY MAN! I've always been the one who was in the shadows. Nobody has ever cared about me. Life has just reset to 0. I'm sure my Mom was just concerned CPS might start talking because I was gone. Would Craig care if I went? No he'd soon find someone else. I mean he isn't bad looking he can easily get someone else. As I have learned all too well. I just feel like I'm being pulled into a black hole and second after second my body and soul is being ripped to shreds. I've been betrayed by all I once held dear. And in turn I betrayed them. It's quite an amusing thing betrayal. It can lead to death in certain situations and heartbreak in others. I just wish I could make things right. If I so much as tell about what Craig did I'm looking at life in prison. It's all so screwed up. Fucked up beyond all recognition. But I choose to stay with it. I've always been strange and unusual. My Mom used to say when I was little that I was perfect to her in every way. Craig says the same thing but it's worded differently. I know it's all lies. I'm sick of being the one who's used. I've always been Craig's shadow. I mean people weren't all that suprised when we hooked up. Cartman had been joking about us for years. He was so gobsmacked when we actually got together he didn't say anything. I love Craig so much but the never ending question in my mind is still as present as it ever was; Why? Why do I love him? I can't even answer that question any more. It just feels like my duty to stay by his side. I believe if you're gonna do something you don't give up. The only way I'll go is if he gives up on me. And even then I wont go quietly. I've always been the crazy one. That's what others assume. They are so quick to label. Little do they know Craig is just as insane if not more than I am. He's the fucking killer man not me!  
But I'll always love him! OHH GOD! I HOPE HE DOESN'T GO!

Chapter 102: Deeper and Deeper CRAIG'S POV:

So I've basically been living this lie for over 6 months now. 6 months since Bebe died. I'm suprised I'm still free. I'll still be out of jail when my 15th birthday comes around next month. If Tweek wasn't here I wouldn't have been able to deal with it. He has kept me together. I would have blabbed to the cops if it wasn't for his love. God I can't lose him. It's just out of the question. I wont think twice about taking my life. Tweek is my light in the darkness. He is like the sun shining on a dark, dark world. I can't believe he's managed to keep it together. He has always been so understanding and loyal. I am just really fucking suprised he didn't hand me in. When we were kids he would always talk about how he thought killers were the worst scum imaginable. It hurts me to think he must think of me in that fashion. So long as I get to hold and love him though I couldn't really care if he hates my guts. I know that might sound like the most selfish and evil thing ever but it's true. I love Tweek so much. He's the only person I care aout. The only switch up to my boring old routine. I mean he's the most interesting, gorgeous person of all time. I'm sorry but I just love him so damn much. And I've sentenced him to this. Keeping my fucking secret so I won't go to prison. We both know why. We wouldn't be able to deal with the absence of each other's presence. I mean we wouldn't be in the same prison even if we did confess. Tweek wouldn't be able to deal with it. He is extremely claustrophobic and being in a cell all day would kill him. So I've turned our lives into this. But I regret nothing. I love him so much. I'd kill Bebe and Token all over again. And I'll kill any other asshole who gets between me and Tweek. I honestly will. I will do a lot more than the last two. I saw Butters talking to Tweek in school. Fucking little asshole. I'll cut his head off. I must sound like such a fucking psycho. Tweek is mine! And he always will be mine! I will kill and destroy if he leaves me. I'm on the edge of a mental breakdown and he's the only one shining the light of goodness into my black heart. I mean how dare Butters just blatantly flirt like that? Isn't Cartman and Kenny's dicks enough for him or what? I know what must be done. I might not kill our good old friend Butters but I will make sure he stays away. I promise that. It was a Monday morning when I exacted my plan. "Hey Butters what's happening man?" I asked him. He turned around to look at me. "Ohh hi Craig not much you?" He replied. It was disgusting to see a guy dressed like such a whore. I could nearly see his junk those jean shorts were so rammed up his ass. "Umm nothing much man hey you wanna take a walk?" I asked him. I could see him thinking about it. If he's smart at all he'll say no. "Well gosh sure Craig! But it's still school time." He protested. Stupid little fuck. You are so gonna regret that decision. I walked out of school with Butters and went to Stark's Pond. I feel a deep connection to this place. That's why I hit Tweek when he spread his legs for the whole town here. "Gee Craig I dont get what's going on." Butters mumbled sounding uncertain. "You're gonna fucking pay that's what's going on." I said darkly. I backhanded him and he fell to the ground. He shrieked and I quickly pushed him into the ground. I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm now violently beating him whilst he's screaming for me to stop. It didn't last that long. It's just like that. Butters was broken and crying in the snow. "If you're clever you'll keep your mouth shut." I muttered. He said nothing simply sobbing.

Chapter 103: Rain TWEEK'S POV:

Me and Craig were sat on the sofa watching TV. Nothing interesting was on but still the anticipation that something might bring us closer was still looming. I mean what else is there to do? Hope for a time machine and change the past? Yeah that wont happen in a million years. I'm just tired of all the pain and expectation. I mean what can I truly expect? Nothing Craig does upsets me anymore. I just can't be shocked by anything he does after the murders. I mean it's just like his actions are paramount and undeniable now. I sometimes still can't believe this is my life. I mean how did it end up like this? I'm beginning to wish that I didn't let Craig go to Token's party that night. Bebe would still be alive and our lives would still be relatively normal. Me and Craig had sex but it didn't last that long. There was no emotional connection anymore. We were both just getting what we wanted. We both love each other I mean that is certain but are we actually in love? I doubt it. I mean how can I love such a despicable excuse for a human being? I'm completely contradicting myself by admitting that I do love him. Craig is just the perfect 10 in my eyes. Smart, stubborn and confident. All the things I'm not but wish I could be. He's the yin to my yang. The yellow to my blue. Together it makes green. And It makes us. I sound like my Dad with all the crazy metaphors but I can't help it. There's no other way to describe our relationship. I just regret that it turned sour. I mean it did as soon as Craig decided to kill Bebe. And now I'm just another pawn in his game. At least that's how I feel about it. Craig said back in 4th grade he'd look after me forever. I just didn't know he'd make me look after him and try to convince him what he did wasn't wrong. I wish I had the strength to talk back to him. To tell him that I'm so scared. I'm scared he'll go to prison and leave me here on my own. OH GOD I CAN'T DO IT MAN! I NEED HIM! Craig has always been the one who made the bullies go away. Stopped the gnomes taking my underwear and tried to convince me to make something of my life. And all I've done is just throw it back in his face by cheating and being snapppy. I can't help it though. I sometimes need to just feel the primal form of love. Love from a complete stranger is the best kind. They don't know you, they don't want commitment or to know your still gonna be there in the morning. They just want 2 minutes of dissapointment and a whole lot of regret. I'm pretty much the expert on that. I love Craig with all my heart but he hurt me so bad. I mean I just feel so bad about it all. I feel like Bridget Jones stuck between Mark Darcy and all the other people. I mean what the fuck has happened to us? We used to be so in love. We still are but there is still that dark cloud hanging over us. An unspeakable abomination that is too taboo to even mention. I never thought I would stoop to these lows. But I love Craig so damn much. I wouldn't mind if he blew up the White House. Just like how I dont mind how he killed two people and got away with it. Would life be easier if he was inside? Of course it wouldn't. How can I move on? It's a myth falling out of love. I doubt it could ever happen. Why is life such a god damn mystery? 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 104: Scream CRAIG'S POV:

Life just gets crazier doesn't it? Well that's my view and if people don't agree with it then screw them. I don't even know how I can live with myself with all the shit I've done. Doesn't help that last week Tweek broke up with me when Butters sent the cops round my house. I'm lucky his Mom and Dad didn't press charges. So a lot of people at school are avoiding me. Pfft that is truly tame compared to my other crimes. I'm sat here right now in my room. I can still remember how it happened. Tweek screaming that I was a nutjob and I'd never change. Him crying and running out. I didn't go after him. You might ask why? Well because what he said was completely true. I'd like to change though. So yeah once again my title of town psycho is secured. How did it all end up like this? I've lost Tweek and I'm on the verge of collapse. Even Stan and those retards are avoiding me like the plague. My dad thought it was good someone taught Butters a lesson for a chance. He's a barbaric piece of shit and if he knew about the people I'd killed he'd probably give me a medal. I'm only upset about the fact I lost Tweek. He's always ignoring me. I know he's at school but he tries his hardest to keep away. He never answers my calls and texts. I'm worried he might admit what I'd done to the cops. Well he'd go down as well so I doubt it. I'm just pissed off how after all the devotion I've shown Tweek runs off at the first chance. God it makes me so fucking angry! I'd decided to take a bus down to Denver. I'd not had sex with someone for awhile now. It was getting annoying. She seemed like the one. No brains and even less class. I shouldn't be doing this but technically me and Tweek are broken up so I'll do what I want. "Hey sugar? Want a date?" She asked. "Skip to it ho I've got a busy day." I muttered simply. She sighed and took me to a motel room. This was a situation that was uncanny to many of my other sexual experiences. It was different. Usually I'd have sex with someone I know. I'd used prostitutes before but this was different. Was Tweek ever like this girl? She looked uncertain and afraid. I can't do this it's too much. "Well come on then daddy I'm waiting." She purred. "I can't." Was all I could muster. She started laughing maniacally. "Haha! You're not serious?" She mocked. I don't like being berated especially by a fucking woman. "Look I got other commitments." I mumbled. "Then why the fuck are you here with me? Dumbass." She laughed. I lost control once again. I struck her over the head with the lamp in the motel room. It wasn't enough it seems. She got up and pulled a knife out of her purse. "Ohh hell no bitch I'll fucking bleed you out!" She spat. She tried to stab me but I soon overpowered her. I strangled her with the wire from the TV. Her hoarse choking breath was all I could hear in those moments. Before eventually her face turned blue and she stopped struggling. It was her fault! She made me do it! Bitch deserved what she got selling her body. Ironically I now got a text off Tweek. 'Where are you? I wanna talk man!'. No way think you can play me around like some idiot. 'Tough I don't, fuck off.' Didn't get anything after that. I didn't wanna sound mean I just have to move this girl somewhere. I wrapped her up in the bedsheets and pulled trash bags over it. It was getting dark and not a lot of people were around. I put her body in a dumpster and started walking to the bus depot. 'Sorry for being a dick Tweekers I wanna talk.' It took a while for him to reply. 'I've changed my mind! You're fucking crazy man! pressure!'. Aww well I've got all the time in the world.

Chapter 105: 212 TWEEK'S POV:

I can't believe what Craig did. No actually I can but it still shocked me. He beat Butters up so bad he nearly died. His mom and dad didn't press charges but I'm confused as to why not. I broke up with him. It's too much. I can't deal with it! PRESSURE! I wanna get back with Craig but he needs to learn something from this. That I'm not just gonna support everything he does. I was watching the TV when suddenly the footage went from New York to Denver "Bob I'm reporting here from Denver where the body of a 16 year old woman was found in a dumpster." Ohh god! THERE'S A KILLER IN DENVER! The newsguy went on to say that the woman was strangled and tied up in a bedsheet. Oh god I'm so scared! Someone crazy is on the street! Someone who might be worse than Craig! More violent! OHH GOD! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! He kept texting me saying he wanted me back. How life sucked now I wasn't around. He knocked on the door various times but my Mom didn't answer it. I just can't believe he'd do that to Butters. He said I was gonna leave him. He's crazy man! I will admit he'd have reason to think so seeing as I gave the kid a handy-j not too long before. But that's no reason to do that! WHAT IF HE KILLS ME! OHH GOD! I turned off the TV and listened to my music. I just let myself get lost in the words. I really wanna be a singer. I always have. I mean I'd just like to do that. I wanna win American Idol and move out of this town and make something of my life. But I doubt if people knew I was with a killer I'd get a record deal. All my dreams have been crushed. A serious of unfortunate events that managed to erase all I had wanted and desired. I was still just that kid with a lot of dreams. A blurred face in an endless crowd. It would always be that way. I've been using heroin frequently to try and get over Craig. I think I really need it now. I hurt so bad if I don't have it. And I'm talking the worst pain in the world. Like a million knives are constantly burning my body! PRESSURE! Oh god I can't keep doing it! I need to get help! Mom would be so upset if she found out I was back on drugs again. If I'm not careful I'll OD like Wendy did. Maybe I'm being careless tonight. I've had an entire bottle of wine and I'm contemplating shooting up. I know well enough I might die if I do. But the guilt Craig has forced on me is even worse now that he's gone. It's eating me alive and I can't fucking deal with it! I put the equipment away and just settle for a ciggarette. I am forced to live with this pain. I can't kill myself. I would if I could but I don't wanna go to hell. I just can't deal with it! THE DEVIL WILL POSSESS ME MAN! I can't deal with that sort of pressure. It would kill me man. In the end I decided to let Craig come to my house. My Mom was busy doing whatever shit she was doing. We were both talking. In the end I decided to get back with him. No one else will seriously love me. We did it up against a wall. I have to say I had missed this. When he was spent he jerked me off and we both lay on the sofa watching TV. The news bulletin about that girl killed in Denver came back on. "Todd I'm reporting from Denver, Colorado and Police are still unsure of the identity of the Colorado Strangler.' The Colorado Strangler? So that's what they're calling him? Okay bit cliche but that's the media. Craig got up and got a glass of water. I didn't understand what he was mumbling under his breath. "Did you? GAH! Do it?" I asked plainly. "What do you think?" He muttered. God I knew it was him! "WHY?!" I screamed. "BECAUSE I WAS LONELY! YOU FUCKING LEFT ME!" He shouted. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER! AUGH! DO IT AGAIN!" I yelled. He came over and kissed me. I can't do this. "J-j-just don't t-touch me!" I yelped. I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. "Shit Tweekers she tried to stab me!" He said plainly through my door. I couldn't help crying. He's done it again. Oh god he's gonna get arrested. I unlocked the door and we embraced. He said he was so sorry and I was the most important thing in his life. I replied with simmilar pleasantries. Damn why is life so fucking complicated

Chapter 106: DNA CRAIG'S POV:

Well what a turbulent night! I have to say I wanna start an argument with Tweek more often. He goes so primal when he's pissed off. These claw marks on my back are proof. So I'm on the news. Shit I'll admit it's not for something good but it pleases me. Damn cops they know nothing. I had latex gloves on. I cut the bitch's nails when she scratched my face. The dirty whore deserved to die. When Token and Bebe died that was a mistake. But the world belongs to innocent people. No one wants to live with perversion and children must be brought up in a proper way. I have had an epiphony from God, Satan or whoever to embark on a mission. To cleanse this world of all perversion and bring about the rise of moral standards. I can't let the filth we allow ourselves to live in go on. I was so shocked when my little sister knew what a vibrator was for. Okay I'll admit I wasn't that shocked because she's got a dirty mind but still. I'm not asking for over the top conservative values I'm just asking for the bar to be raised! I mean shit! That dirty hooker provoked me. She tried to stab me. I was going to stop but the dirty slut just had to take it that one step further. I killed in self defence this time. I did start it but she decided to be a hero and she fucking paid for it. I'm just glad me and Tweek are back together. He's still asleep and I'm just here making myself something to eat. I'm sure all his Mom buys is damn microwave food. No wonder he's so thin. I can't stop thinking about that hooker. The way she writhed about the floor trying to stop me ending her life. Pathetic bitch her resistance was invain in the truest sense of the word. The dirty crackwhore made Nicole Richie look overweight. But I have to control myself. Killing will get me nowhere despite my utmost desires to change this world. I mean I'm still expecting the cops to burst in here any moment and take me in for questioning. I just hope it doesn't come to that. I got away with the other two surely I can get past this one? I just need Tweek by my side to support me through this. I took another person's life. Now the moment's died down I'm feeling deep regret. She was 16? Damn only two years older than me. She could have died an old woman but I took that from her. Maybe the cops should catch me. At least then I can be assured no one shall come to harm because of me. I can't live with this guilt. Me and Tweek hit the drugs like life depended on it. Nothing else could be done to rectify the extremity of my heinous crime. So we just got shit faced and listened to music trying to ignore the fact that I killed some random hooker. Oh well I suppose it could have been worse. I mean the hooker could have killed me! My sense of loyalty and regret led to her losing her life. I'm starting to wish I just screwed her and left. Now she's dead and her family are grieving. Well if she has a family. No one has been on the news saying someone will pay for her death. I'm actually suprised it was even reported. I didn't target her because of that fact but it indeed contributed to it. I took her life from her and in return I lost another part of my soul in the process.  
I am burning in the shadows of my own guilt. Nothing can save me. I feel hopeless and benign. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 107: Left My Heart In Tokyo TWEEK'S POV:

I just feel so scared right now! OH GOD! I don't think Craig is gonna ever stop killing. He doesn't even seem to care about the girl that died. I actually felt I had to go to her funeral. I didn't know the girl but I had to show respect! It was way too much pressure man! Oh god! Everyone was looking at me wondering who the hell I was. I learned her name was Lisa Gordon and she had 3 kids at home. Now they're probably in foster care and it's all Craig's fault. I can't help being so angry at him. I feel guilty for the fact I'll love him no matter what. He killed Bebe and Token and now he snatched this woman's life away. What if he gets bored of me? What if I don't agree with something? WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I don't wanna die! He said he'll never hurt me but he also said he'd stop after Token and well he didn't stick to that! He's a crazy liar! When I got back into town I decided to smoke a joint by Stark's Pond. As it started to work it's magic I felt uneasy. Bebe was found right over there in the pond. It makes me feel sick looking at it. Knowing that I know exactly who did it. Sometimes I feel so bad. I'm keeping Craig out of trouble. I love him so it's the only thing I can do. I vowed I would never turn him in. I'll feel bad if he gets caught but it will also be the biggest relief in my life. Like a massive weight will be lifted off my shoulders. I'll always love Craig Tucker though, I'm an absoloute fool for it but if people dont like it they can sue me. I can hear the birds on the breeze and the wind in my hair. It's almost giving me closure sat here enjoying the scenery. But I know that Bebe didn't deserved what happened. She might have been a bitch and provoked Craig but he took it way too far! HE'S FUCKING CRAZY! HELP ME JESUS! I decided to get up and start walking home. I got a text off Craig at about 5pm 'Hey Tweekers xx Kenny gave me some clear liquid you up for it.' 'What?! Are you cheating on me with Kenny!' Okay now I'm pissed off. 'No dumb ass acid, LSD'. Okay thanks for making me feel like an idiot Craig. 'No! It'll make your head explode!'. 'Kay I got you meet me at my house.'. So I started walking round there. I must sound like an idiot turning it down when im hooked on heroin, But in all honesty I could do without the drugs. All those meetings. All the rehab. It was all wasted. I'm more fucked up than ever and no one can help me. I knocked on the door and Ruby said hello to me and let me in. Craig's mom was arguing with his dad about the taxes. I opened Craig's door and he was listening to weird dance music. "Sup gorgeous." He smiled as I walked in. "OH GOD! H-hi!" I yelped. I sat on his bed and he was smoking a joint. My need hungered. "Say no more." He mumbled, reading my thoughts. I mean at least I think he did! He threw me another joint and I quickly lit it up. Craig spent about an hour talking to Kenny on the phone. Something about not enough money. "Look babe I'm sorry about what happened to that girl." He muttered. "S-she has a name! And I'd like you to use it!" I spat. I didn't wanna sound vicious but I can't accept his crime. I'll try and live with it but I'll never accept it. "Ohh has she? Like what? Dumb violent ho?" He laughed. "Lisa G-gordon! GAH! Actually!" I yelped. He looked perplexed for a moment. He didn't put his smoke in the ashtray however. "How do you know that Tweek?" He asked, looking confused.  
"Because I-i-i went to her funeral! AUGH!" I spluttered. Anger exploded in Craig's eyes at that. He lept onto the bed next to me like a mountain lion. "YOU DUMB SHIT! WHAT IF THE COPS THINK SOMETHING'S UP!" He roared. I started crying because Craig can seriously frighten me. "I-i-i couldn't help it! I needed to lay it to rest!" I sobbed. He seemed calmer and put his arm around me. "Shit baby listen.. Fuck Tweek we can't avoid this but doing shit like that, It's gonna attract attention." He sounded afraid. So unlike him. "I'm sorry! NNGH! Just dont hurt me!" I begged. He went on to say how he'd never hurt me. His mom came in wondering why we were shouting. Craig reassured her that everything was fine, God fine is not the word for this shit! I carried on smoking and lay down on the bed. Craig carried on listening to his music. I heard the front door close and saw his Mom, Dad and his sister Ruby get in the car. "Wh-where are they going man?! OH GOD!" I screamed. "Ruby's got a dance lesson. Shit might as well make use of the time." He flirted. I wasn't in the mood at all. I let him know so and he seemed very vexed by it. So I just carried on smoking the joint. He rolled another two and we smoked them too. I felt quite sleepy so I let myself give in to my drowsiness. I never usually sleep that long but I need to sleep now. More than anything else in the world.

Chapter 108: Nobody's Perfect CRAIG'S POV:

Tweek fell asleep quite awhile ago. He went to that hooker's funeral! Damn I'm pissed off! What if the cops get me! I refuse even the idea of that happening. I'll kill Tweek then kill myself. We'll be together for eternity then. Just like Romeo and Juliet. He looks so sexy just lying there. You never usually see him asleep. And when you do it's for half an hour at best. I decided to drop the acid. My walls looked like a hippie had painted them. Tweek's hair was a more intense shade of white, everything looked beautiful. I decided to go downstairs and make myself some poptarts. There was no gravy but that don't matter. Soon the colors had changed. It was more dark now and there was a multi-colored tiger walking in the lounge. Damn Kenny this is some good shit. But soon I could hear voices. I knew it was in my head but it was still disturbing. I was just about to walk up the stairs when I saw a blonde girl sat on the bottom step. "It's all in my head." I said aloud. "Is it Craig?" I recognise that voice anywhere. Bebe. "You killed me and you're not gonna get away with it you piece of shit." She laughed. The marks left by me strangling her were still on her neck. "It's just the drugs you deserved to die." I said plainly. She walked up to me and I felt genuinely as though a hand was touching my face. I leapt back at this. "Hahaha! Well guess what Craig even if I am just your imagination I am gonna destroy you." The vision of Bebe warned. Soon Token was stood beside her. "I was your best friend Craig, and you killed me. Go to hell." He said with apathy. "OHH GOD LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!" I begged. Soon the hooker I killed no less than a month ago was stood next to them. "I was just trying to make a living. You sick fuck." She spat. They were walking closer. The walls of my house were a bright expanse of bizzare imagery. I screamed and ran upstairs. Shit okay this is the last time I do acid. They suddenly appeared next to me in the bathroom. Is this the bathroom? It looks more like a Dr Seuss book to be frankly honest. "You're not gonna get away with this Craig." Bebe purred. "ohh god please leave me!" I begged. I closed my eyes and lay on the floor. Soon I was sick and lying there. The weird visions were in my head. The voices still demanding and screaming. I've done this shit before and it's never gone this bad. What am I gonna do? I've still got a whole trip to get through. I opened my eyes and it seemed as though shit was calming down. Despite the fact that leopard printed women were standing in the hallway. I saw my three victims a lot more during the night. Blood gushing from their wounds. The rough evidence of their demise so evident. I'm losing my fucking mind! I'm sure of it! Ohh shit what if they kill Tweek?! Fuck calm down Craig you can do this. I looked in my room and Tweek was still asleep on my bed. I thought I could see inside his body. His heart beating, his lungs breathing. "So precious, you'd kill for that wouldn't you." I heard my mind's image of Bebe whisper in my ear. She laughed an insane laugh and sliced her own head off. The rest of her melted into a black ooze on my carpet. It seeped all across the floor. It was coming towards me. I moved away from it. I jumped on the bed next to Tweek but it was still coming. "FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. Tweek jumped up at this. His eyes looked scarlet red and devilish, his voice all distorted. I could barely undertand him. They were looming over him. "They're gonna kill you! Stop them!" I spluttered. I soon found it too difficult to keep my eyes open. I hugged the blanket on my bed and just lay there. Waiting for whatever to happen. I know it's just the drugs but it's still fucking mind bending. Like the worst mind fuck ever. I've gotta accept the fact it's all my fault. Only then can I find true peace and happiness. Only then can I try and remedy all of my sins. It's gonna be hard but there's nothing else I can do. Nothing foreseeable. I doubt doing aid work in Africa could make me feel better about what I've done. The voices are still whispering. Saying I should kill Tweek and that he will betray me. Am I losing my mind? I feel like this is more than the drugs. I think I'm finally losing all grip on reality.

Chapter 109: I Am Your Leader TWEEK'S POV:

This night has been so crazy! Craig screaming blue murder saying I'm gonna be killed! Who's they? What is he talking about? He's seriously tripping balls. Saying my skin is melting and I look black! OH GOD HE THINKS I'M UGLY! I made myself a cup of coffee and heard him screaming for them to stop. In the end I comforted him saying I'd be there for him. I knew this was gonna go bad. I hate drugs. I honestly do. I must sound like such a hypocrite but this right here is the biggest example of how it can destroy someone. I stayed next to Craig the whole night. Eventually he stopped screaming and begging for forgiveness. He fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. I've smoked what he left of the weed. I'm also drinking a bottle of Jameson's whiskey. I'm thinking about all the things that have gone wrong in my life. I mean god man can't I ever not do wrong! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I needed a fix so badly. But I've drank tonight so I won't be able to satisfy my other demons. I'm looking at Craig asleep on the bed. He doesn't look like a killer. He's the person you would least expect. Sure he has a bit of a violent temper but he's so kind and loving. I'd never have thought he was a killer. I'm starting to wish he killed Token before I found out and I didn't know a thing. I always thought I could at least try and have a peaceful life. Well fucking A for that man! The gnomes and hanging around with Stan, Cartman and Kyle was bad but this is even worse! I can't live with this guilt but I have to. I made a vow to stand by Craig's side. And so I will, I cherish every moment we spend together but at the same time I am so afraid it is ridiculous. It's quite amusing to be honest. It makes me think how easily you can appear all fine to the outside world, when in fact you are falling apart. I feel as though I've been broken into a million pieces. Only Craig's love can support what was once my life, yet at the same time it breaks me down into little more than thin air. I can't believe it all turned out like this. But I guess this is how it is. Life sucks and it's a bitch but you gotta deal with it. OH GOD! PRESSURE! I gotta make sure Craig doesn't have an overdose on this shit! Can you get an overdose on acid? I don't know and I don't really care to know. The things I think about have always frightened me the most and taking a psychadelic drug certainly wont help. How Craig can do shit like this with the weight of his crimes really astounds me. I mean I'm just glad he still loves me. After all we've done to each other we're still strong. Could we be still be friends if it went sour though? I doubt it. We've ruined our friendship for this malignant doomed relationship but I'll keep on fighting. I'm not gonna let Craig leave me man! OHH GOD! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I just gotta make sure he still loves me in the morning. That he doesn't get bored and go screw someone else. Or kill someone for that mater. It's a great chore and indeed a burden, but I wouldn't change us for the world. It's how life is for me and Craig and fuck me if this is what it's always gonna be like then there's nothing I can do. I just gotta stay strong and let him love me as I love him, unconditionally. Craig has always looked after me. Everyone was so scared to pick on me after he became my friend. All those years I spent dreaming. I never expected it to end up like this but shit could I have expected any of this? No man! It's crazy! But this is my life and I've gotta fucking deal with it for better or for worse. I promised I'd always stay by Craig's side and he said the exact same thing to me. I don't go back on my promises. I never have and I never will. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 110: Play The Game Boy CRAIG'S POV:

It's been 2 weeks since I dropped the acid Kenny gave me. I've been living in fear ever since. I decided it was time me and Tweek sorted ourselves out. We'd been going to drug support groups and I'd been seeking support on online forums. They didn't help though. We'd listen to a bunch of useless crap and get high as soon as we got out of there. Ever since I saw those apparitions in my purple haze I just feel so much more guilty. Not that I didn't before but now it's been exaggerated to the point of no return. Some guy took the fall for the hooker. He was some guy in his 40s and the only reason the cops arrested him was because he just so happened to have strangled his wife a few days after that girl I killed died. I feel a bit pissed off someone else is taking the credit for my work but at least I'm not in jail. So now 'John Thornton' is the Colorado Strangler. The cops are so fucking stupid. Some innocent guy is sat in jail. Sure he killed his wife but he's taking the fall for what I did so I couldn't be happier. Me and Tweek are still together. Still hiding the fact I'm a ticking time bomb. I wouldn't have it any other way. Sure I regret what I've done but at the same time I wouldn't have it any other way. In all fairness I'm glad the police got the wrong guy. It was hillarious in fact, once again I've gotten away with murder. I feel a bit bad for just living my life but hell screw the justice system. I still have the occasional thought if I could get away with it again. But I don't let such insidious thoughts plague my already challenged mind. I know now I have to keep it under control. How many times have I said that though? The ironic thing is that when ever I try to behave I always end up in shit. It's always been that way, I mean me and Tweek just don't go to school now. It's gotten to the point where my Mom and Dad actually care about it. Tweek's mom doesn't mind but she's so wrapped up in her own little life I doubt she notices the sun in the sky. I just hope I never get caught. I wouldn't mind if it happened when I'm old and aging. I just want at least 20 years with Tweek, and thats the fucking minimum. I wanna propose to him. I don't want anybody else. We've been through so much together I mean shit. Why the fuck would I want anyone else? It's time I grew up and realised my responsibilities. I mean it sucks how I've got an insatiable sex drive but I'm just gonna have to deal with it. I only love Tweek, he's the only person I've ever loved. I feel nothing for anyone else, absoloutely nothing. And I truly mean that. I've never cared about anyone but for Tweek Tweak I've made an exception. Why I don't know, I mean I never thought I'd fall in love with my best friend. I never thought I'd take a person's life. I've suprised myself in more ways than one. I guess I'm still just trying to find the middle ground. That place where everything's fine. The place where you can pretend life is cool and fine and nothing can faze you. That's how I've lived my life up until this point. Should I start caring? Hard question that one. What the fuck is the point of actually caring? All it does is get you hurt. I'll always care about Tweek but the other 6 billion people on this planet can go fuck themselves. They can just die for all I care. I sound like a hippie when I say this but people have ruined the world. Sure cut down the fucking rainforests and shit but honestly people have led to the world's downfall. It's innocent people like Tweek that deserve a chance. Not some whore and some dick head guy who just fuck around. This world belongs to the innocent people, perversion is fucking unnaceptable. It's people like that fucking asshole Obama that lead to downfall. I didn't vote for him or Romney but I know what I'm fucking talk about. Fuck fame, fuck wealth and fuck the god damned government. It's all an absoloute lie. Just some MTV whore with too much cash corrupting the daughters of America. I must sound like an absoloute head mash but I affirm myself with my beliefs. My beliefs and my integrity is all I can hold on to now. It's fucking ludicrous and laughable but hell fucking sue me y'all.

Chapter 111: Shine Ya Light TWEEK'S POV:

It's so hard to deal with all this! OH GOD! I can't keep going to these fucking drug support meetings! OH MY GOD THEY'RE GONNA GET ME! OH JESUS! I feel like they know something is up with Craig. I feel like everyone knows. He's been so detached lately. Like how my mom stares out the window. He'll just play on his Xbox all day and completely ignore me. I walked past him in my underwear and he completely blanked me. When I talked to him about it he said he felt too guilty to please me. Does he not think I feel guilty? For letting him just run around and fucking kill people?! Damn how the fuck did this situation arise? I wish and wish that I hadn't let him go to Token's party. That night was the downfall of us. Now we just use each other for drugs and sex. I probably only think that but it feels true man! HE HATES ME! PRESSURE! How can I deal with such an insane situation? I'm on a prescription for methadone now. I feel slightly better for knowing I've kicked some of the hard shit. I won't leave marijuana and the booze behind though. And they can fuck off if they think I'm gonna stop drinking coffee. WHAT IF THE ALIENS COME AND I FALL ASLEEP?! OH GOD! I just feel like this love is so tainted. It's beyond belief the ammount I can deal with. If only people knew the daily horror that was my life. Sure Craig didn't treat me bad, he didn't hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable, at least physically. The emotional grief and mixed emotions and signals is what's killing me. I feel like I'm rotting inside, like I'm slowly decomposing whilst I'm still alive. I can't deal with the pressure man! But I have to, If I go he'll do something really stupid. When I shouted at him last week he tried to slice his throat. I always talk to Craig like how you'd talk to a crazy person, slow and steady. I love him with all my fucking heart but it kills me just thinking about him. It was a Sunday, we were listening to music and drinking from a vodka bottle. Mom was out so we could do what we want. The blaring music was starting to get annoying so I turned it down slightly. "Umm what the fuck? I was listening to that you dumb bitch!" Craig snapped. He was gonna hit me but he stopped himself. "I-i'm not dumb! You're the fucking psycho!" I spat. "And you're the accomplice sugar so shut the fuck up." He sighed. I smoked what was left of my menthol ciggarette. "G-god! Why did you fucking do all this?!" I suddenly yelped. "Cause I wanted to keep you. Forever." He stated ominously. "I-i'm not g-going anywhere Craig! GAH! Why would you think that?" I spluttered. "Cause you're so gorgeous and unpredictable." He flirted. I might as well give in. He put his hands down my jeans and groped my ass. I undid his belt and felt him nipping at my neck. I ripped my shirt off put he suddenly put his hands in front of himself. "Dance while you take your clothes off." He ordered. Well it wouldn't hurt right? So I shaked my hips whilst I slowly took my jeans off, he started jacking off whilst I was doing this. I was starting to get turned on. Craig put some porn on on my computer. Two girls doing it, one was black the other was Chinese. I was starting to get pissed off. I hated it when he did that, why would he wanna watch porn when he can just fuck me? "D-do you know what?! AUGH! Fuck you!" I barked, I threw my shirt in his face and walked downstairs. He followed me downstairs and put his arms around me. "Just wanted to get ready for you." He sighed. God this is so exhausting. I pushed him up against the cupboard, I standed on my toes to kiss him, god I hate being such a midget. He ripped my jeans off and bent me over the breakfast table. I felt him slide inside me and all was right with the world. My moans soon filled the room. Well it would have certainly been fun, if it weren't for Mom walking in. "Oh good lord! I'm so sorry boys I'll come back later!" She quickly muttered. She walked back out and shut the door. "God damn your mother man!" Craig complained. "Ohh f-fuck that! GAH! Screw me!" I ordered. So we carried on for quite awhile. He pulled out and came all over my face. I got some tissues and wiped it all up. I got my clothes back on and took a swig of the vodka. "How did I land someone as gorgeous as you Tweekers?" Craig asked, smiling at me. "OH GOD! GAH! I-i don't know man!" I muttered quickly. I carried on drinking, he said he needed a shower. I went back to my room and turned the inter-racial lesbian video off. I listened to some of my music and just let myself go. This is what life is huh? Well I wouldn't have it any other way.

Chapter 112: Say Nothing CRAIG'S POV:

Well gotta say I've had an amazing day so far. Had quite an amazing lay off Tweek and now I'm watching The Hunger Games with him. There was nothing else on TV so we decided to watch it. Love how the girl killed those people with the bees. Now that's fucking original man. Nothing much else has been happening. Cartman had a lot of people outside his house. He'd managed to convince some guy from Argentina his wife was cheating on him and had scammed him out of a lot of cash. Quite tame by Cartman's standards however I must admit. Not that I give a shit what he gets up to but it is somewhat interesting. His Mom was sat at the table reading the newspaper. "I feel so sorry for that girl in Denver." She said out of the blue. Tweek jumped at this because he was completely absorbed in the movie. "Yeah hope that guy get's his ass kicked." I muttered. Tweek gave me a dirty look at this. "I-i need the bathroom man!" He yelped, walking upstairs. I feel like a bit of an asshole condemning that guy knowing that I did it. But still anything to preserve my innocence. There's not much else to profoundly think about at a time like this. It's my second biggest concern next to Tweek. If I go to prison my life is over. I'll never see him again and it will fucking suck. Sure he could come visit me but if the cops learned the extent of his involvement with Token he'd easily be looking at life without parole. I can't let that happen to Tweek. It would destroy him. He's always been bullied and I can't help thinking about what might happen in prison. He might die or get raped and I ain't gonna fucking allow that. I might be evil for concealing my crimes but fuck it I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of us. "What do you think about all this Craig?" Tweek's mother asked me as I was making myself a drink. "I just think that guy is a fucking psychopath." I said plainly. "I agree completely." She replied. "C-craig I need to talk to you! GAH! Now!" Tweek ordered from the stairs, he sounded really pissed off. I walked towards him and he grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. "Damn someone's in a frisky mood." I laughed, trying my luck. "Fuck y-you! You complete liar! AUGH!" He yelped. "What the fuck else am I meant to do? Do you want me gone or something?" I sighed. "N-no! I don't! GAH! But for fuck sake don't rub it it man!" He stuttered. Well what can I really say to that? I don't blame him for saying something that is completely true. "God Tweekers you'd think you want me in jail." I muttered. He burst into tears. "No I don't! OH MY GOD! Just stop it!" He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him and he cried into my shirt. "Gotta sort things out at the shop guys! Be good!" His mother called. He really started howling when the door shut. He went downstairs and finished an entire bottle of wine in a second. "I-i just really need space right now!" He snapped. He walked out the door with my half finished bottle of vodka. God damn it he's always pulling these crazy pissy moods! I don't blame it at all but fuck me does he have to be THAT dramatic? Sure I'm lying about some despicable things but god damn it man the least he could do is support me. Well I've always supported him. When his cat died in 5th grade I was the only person who cared. The only person who didn't laugh at his grief in school. I'm sure he was on a lot of drugs when I wasn't around. God it's like I barely know the person I thought I knew. He must feel the exact same way. I rarely picture myself in someone else's shoes but it's impossible with Tweek. I'm the only person who's ever felt sorry for him or actually gave a fuck. Sure some people would pretend but they'd soon spread shit about him behind his back. I can still remember in 4th grade when there was a rumour going around he had AIDS. Cartman fucking around once again. Me, Clyde and Token were there for him obviously. It didn't help that Wendy and Bebe got the rumour going. Both of them deserved to die for what they did. I regret it wasn't me who killed Wendy nowadays. I used her as an excuse to keep people off my back. I wish I'd made my move way earlier than I did. I've got everything I want with Tweek, all I've ever wanted to be completely honest. I'm so happy it's unreal. I don't know how I can be happy with the lingering guilt in the back of my mind but shit I'm managing it. I can't lose him man it will fucking destroy me. I've been through so much with Tweek and I refuse to let what we've got right now and all those memories go. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 113: Spice Up Your Life TWEEK'S POV:

It's Monday and me and Craig have actually bothered to go to school. It's been two weeks since we last came in. Everyone's giving us weird looks man! Oh god I'm sure they know! We sat down in our seats and listened to Mr Garrison talking about whatever he was talking about. "So basically class get you're parents to sign these forms if you wanna go on the field trip to New York." Mr Garrison sighed. He handed me a form and sure enough I had to get my Mom to sign it. I looked at Craig and he seemed perplexed. I've been to New York before but I wouldn't mind going again. I mouthed to Craig that I wanted to go. He turned away from me and struck up a conversation with Kenny. Butters was sat in the corner and he looked very afraid. People were looking from Craig to Butters and muttering stuff under their breath that I couldn't hear. Kenny smiled warmly at Craig and passed him a plastic bag, Craig quickly put it in his bag. Mr Garrison went on to talk about how he didn't like Obama's wife. I think for a First Lady she's really nice, but then again I've never agreed with the shit Mr Garrison talks about. "I mean god damn it children you'd expect the uptight bitch to at least lower the taxes." Mr Garrison complained. I sat there feeling very bored. He went on to say how he thought Jay Z was cheating on Beyonce with Rihanna. Yet another of Mr Garrison's wild theories, with absoloutely no evidence to back it up. "I mean think about it kids, if you were Jay Z and you owned Roc Nation wouldn't you go after a younger gal?" He asked, sounding bored. "No Mr Garrison they're both ugly." Cartman laughed. Everyone looked at Cartman and giggled. "Anyone who thinks Rihanna is ugly is a fag." Kevin Stoley said laughing. "No offense but I ain't gonna tap no nigger oh hell no!" Cartman spat. Yet another morning filled with Cartman's racist outbursts. "God damn it fatass! That is grossly offensive!" Kyle fumed. "Shut your mouth Jew!" Cartman retaliated. They started on one of their arguments and I just sat there getting more bored by the minute. Garrison eventually told them to shut up about it. I texted Craig under the desk, he said he was more bored than I was. I wanted to walk out I can't be fucking doing with it man! All those eyes watching me! PRESURE! "What do you think Tweek?" Mr Garrison asked. "OHH GOD! WHAT DO YOU WANT MAN?! GAH!" I stuttered. "Would you prefer Beyonce or Rihanna?" He sighed. Umm Mr Garrison I'm kinda gay. "Umm neither." I said honestly. He sighed and asked the rest of the class the exact same question. More people said Rihanna than Beyonce. I wish for once Mr Garrison could teach us a lesson where we could actually learn something. In the end he put the TV on. I saw Craig talking to Butters, the word sorry was quickly uttered. Butters never usually held a grudge against anyone and I could tell he had forgiven Craig by the look on his face. But then something caught my eye, they were looking at each other for way too long. "WHAT THE! GAH! FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I shouted. Everyone jumped at this. I went over to Craig's desk and slapped him in the face. "What the actual hell?!" He shouted. "FUCK YOU! AUGH!" I screamed at him. I grabbed my bag and walked out of class. Before long he was right behind me. "Shit Tweekers what the fuck was that for?" He asked calmly. "YOU DONT LOVE ME MAN! OHH GOD! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I yelped. He pulled me around to face him. "Shall we go?" He sighed. "Y-yeah! NNGH! I can't deal with school!" I stuttered. So we walked out of there. Mr Mackey asked us where we were going but Craig flipped him off. We saw Stan walking in just now. "Hey where are you two going?" He asked plainly. "None of your buisness asswipe." Craig said with a tone of apathy. "Shit man I was just asking." He sighed, walking past us. We walked for quite a while, Craig got me a takeaway coffee and we sat by the old gas station. "Look I knew we shouldn't have gone in today." He finally said, out of the blue. "Wh-why were you looking at Butters for so long?" I asked quietly. "Well I'm gonna be completely honest with you baby, I wanna take things further." He said ominously. Take things further? What? OH GOD! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN! "W-w-what? Nngh! What do you mean Craig?" I asked. "I'm thinking we should have a foursome." He said as though he was talking about what he had for dinner. "What?! Oh my god!" I yelped. "Well I'm just thinking I wanna see someone else fuck you, and get it on tape." He whispered in my ear. OHH GOD HE'LL PUT IT ON YOUTUBE MAN! "N-n-no way! Never! GAH!" I protested. He faked a sad look on his face. "Aww don't you love me?" He asked sarcastically. "God damn it! Fine!" I said, giving in. "Cool I'll ask Kenny and Butters to come round my house later." He added nonchalantly. Ohh god man! I can't do this! HELP ME JESUS! I've gotta get through this. I can't let Craig leave me. Surely it will be fun? I've gotta just ease into it. I felt scared when I first got into prostitution but I soon enjoyed it. I've passed many hurdles with Craig and I suppose this is just the latest side-track on this never ending road.

Chapter 114: Video Phone CRAIG'S POV:

I was cleaning my room like I'd never cleaned it before. I walked Tweek home and started preparing everything. Kenny and Butters were so open in the fact they were swingers. It was gonna be fun. I was suprised Butters would give it up after the beating I gave him. Well it's sure gonna be fun. I have to say Kenny is an amazing fuck. I just can't wait. I've been watching stuff on RedTube to get me in the mood. My parents and Ruby are at one of her stupid dance lessons so the house is all mine tonight. Tweek texted me 'Craig! I'm having second thoughts!'. 'Ohh what so it's fine to screw them when I'm not looking? Bitch.'. I shouldn't have included the word bitch but me and Tweek argue all the time it means nothing. 'Fuck you you piece of shit! You're evil.'. I phoned him up and said sorry and he said he'd be here in 20 minutes. I heard the door knocking and who else but Kenny and Butters. "Sup Craig." Kenny smiled. Butters was dressed up like Marjorine. Wow if I didn't know him I'd never suspect anything was going on between his legs. "Well gee hi Craig! You're not gonna hit me again right?" He asked quietly. "Unless you want me to." I flirted. "Damn Tucker now I am gonna enjoy this! I say we swap! You get Butters here and I get my hands on Tweek!" Kenny smiled. "I say we see how it goes. You pressure him into anything and your fucking dead Kenny." I warned. "Go ahead I'm fucking immortal Craig." He burst into laughter. "Hey boys hope I'm not interrupting! GAH! A-anything!" A voice stuttered. I turned around to see Tweek. Holy shit he's never looked hotter. All leather and latex. Those crazy bondage boots that can break your feet. Kenny's expression was one of pure suprise. Butters was just as silent. "Ohh what! GAH! You don't wanna give it to me?" He smiled, licking a lollipop. Damn it's moments like these that I feel so damn lucky. "Damn Craig you lucky asshole!" Kenny laughed. Tweek walked up to Butters and slowly removed his wig. "I dont do girls honey." He flirted, not even twitching. He suddenly put the wig on and shaked his hips. His pert little ass undulating as he did the dance. He took the wig back off and threw it to Butters. Kenny sat down on my sofa and started jerking himself off. "Ohh gosh Ken let me help out!" Butters shrieked. He quickly got on his knees and started giving Kenny a blowjob. I just kept my eyes focused on Tweek, I loved how he looked. The sexy leather costume he had on, the boots that made him look a couple of inches taller. Tweek ripped my clothes off in a few seconds and pushed me down on the sofa next to Kenny. Kenny smiled at me. "Yo Tweek give Butters a blowjob." Kenny ordered. "Don't fucking-" I started. Tweek put a finger to my lips. He motioned for Butters to come over to him. Tweek started wildly sucking like his life depended on it. Didn't take long for Butters to cum all over Tweek's face. Kenny straddled me. Before long I was fucking him whilst I was watching Butters jerk Tweek off. "OHH HELL YES! MMMNN!" Kenny groaned, giving me a hickey. Before long I came inside Kenny. He sat down on the sofa. "Ain't you gonna jerk it sugar?" He smiled. "Nope." I said plainly. Kenny looked at Tweek with a predatory look in his eyes, Tweek straddled Kenny's dick and started riding it. "Yo Kitty over here!" I ordered. A lot of people started calling Butters, Kitty in 6th Grade it was obvious why. I bent him over the sofa and fucked him like my life depended on it. Soon we were all connected in a hot sticky mess. Me and Kenny swapped over. I was glad I finally got to fuck Tweek. "DP I say." Kenny smiled. "OH GOD NO! I'LL DIE MAN! PRESSURE!" Tweek protested. Butters started sucking Tweek off while I pounded him for dear life. Kenny positioned his dick and pretty soon we were both fucking Tweek. "OHH GOD NO! PLEASE CRAIG IT HURTS! GAH!" He screamed. Butters jerked himself off watching us caught up in our task. Before long Tweek came all over himself. I came inside him soon after. I pulled out but Kenny was still going. "Shit ain't you blown yet?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm thinking about baseball Tucker you should try it." He giggled. He carried on fucking Tweek and I got the video camera out. "Keep going for about 20 minutes." I ordered. "Hahah! I'll try man!" Kenny laughed. I was fucking Butters again so I put the camera on the table to get us all in the shot. I have to say right here and right now is probably the hottest sex I've ever had.

Chapter 115: Electric Chapel TWEEK'S POV:

OH GOD! I'm having sex with Kenny right now whilst Craig is screwing Butters. Butters is playing with my dick while Kenny pounds me. Mmmn I'm glad I agreed to this. Kenny isn't as well endowed as Craig but he more than makes up for it in prowess. I've got three people's cum inside me now and I want more. I just wanna suck, squeeze bang and blow all night long. I'm feeling so naughty and these 3 just aren't enough. Kenny ordered Butters to get on my dick. Butters straddled me whilst Kenny was still fucking me. Craig was giving Butters a blowjob whilst I was fucking him. I mean this was like the Human Centipede but in a not gross and totally hot sort of way. Before long I felt Kenny jizz inside me. I couldn't control myself I followed suit. Before long the four of us were all lying on Craig's sofa panting like dogs. "Wow! Now that was fucking amazing!" Kenny exclaimed. "Gee fellas! I better get home or I'll get grounded!" Butters suddenly said. "Yeah I still gotta see to Lola and Heidi. See you guys around." Kenny muttered. They both got dressed and walked out the door. Me and Craig were still sat together naked on the sofa. "Damn I can't wait to watch the video." Craig smiled. "OH GOD! P-p-please don't show anyone!" I begged. "Don't worry Tweekers this is just for us." He promised. Thank god! I dont really wanna watch it myself because I must look like such a slut. "Wanna finish what they started?" Craig asked, smiling at me. "GAH! Why the hell not!" I yelped. I gave him a blowjob for a couple of minutes and before long I was riding him like my life depended on it. My screams could surely be heard for miles around. "Yeah that's right bitch! You fucking like daddy's dick dont'cha!" Craig moaned. "MMN! GAAH! FUCK ME BABY!" I screamed. We were so caught up in the rapture we didn't notice Craig's sister Ruby walking in. "Ohh shit! Sick dude!" She said, covering her eyes. "Umm this isn't what it looks like." Craig said non-chalantly. "I bet it isn't." She said sarcastically, walking up the stairs. I had been completely put off by that, and by the looks of things so had Craig. "Aww well we got all the time in the world." He sighed. We got dressed and decided to go round to my house. Craig left a note for his Mom and Dad. As soon as my bedroom door shut he was all over me. He bent me over on my bed and started fucking me again. My bed was squeaking and banging up against the wall. My Mom wouldn't be home for hours yet. I let myself go as I felt Craig's dick sliding in and out. I moaned like a whore as he screwed me into the bed. Before long he came. I still had quite a way to go however. He fingered me while I jerked myself off and before I knew it I came all over his face. "Shit you are a cum machine baby." He laughed. He cleaned me up and rolled himself a joint. He made another one for me and we just lay there. We put some music on and let ourself go. The marijuana was the perfect sensation after that amazing sex. I enjoyed today a lot. I took three different dicks and fucking loved it. Not to mention the fact I fucked Butters. I rarely did that. The only other time was some old fat guy who wanted me to spank him and this was like a year ago. So yeah I pretty much had an amazing day. It's times like these that make me remember why I'm in love with Craig. When he fucks me I completely forget about his crimes. No one can make me feel like he can. I doubt there will ever be someone who can please my body as well as he can. In fact I strongly detest the idea. I might be crazy for keeping him out of prison but hell I'll do anything to ride that dick. Not to mention the fact he's probably the only person who cares about me. OHH GOD I CAN'T LOSE CRAIG MAN! PRESSURE! He finished his spliff and put his arms around me. This is all I want in life. Just us. Nothing more and nothing less. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 116: Careless Whisper CRAIG'S POV:

Ever since me and Tweek hooked up with Butters and Kenny they've been bothering us to no end. Some people just don't understand the meaning of a one night stand. Apart from that not much else has been happening. Cartman had the CIA at his house for making Mexican people clean his house. But yeah apart from that not much else has been going on. I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I've gotten away with murder numerous times and here I am. School has been so fucking boring. Mr Garrison had to cancel the trip to New York because he had other shit going on. So we've had a substitute teacher who actually teaches us something. No one knows where Mr Garrison went and to be frankly honest I doubt anyone really gives a shit. The substitute teacher is called Mrs Browne. She's only about 25 or 26. She seems okay. She's tanned and moderately attractive. Not really my type though. All the other guys can't stop staring at her though. Their eyes glued to her huge tits. "Okay class so today we're going to be doing higher math. Anyone wanna help me out?" She asked. Hands shot up as fast as lightning. Kenny went to help her out and whilst her back was turned he made thrusting movements and the class erupted in giggles. I think me and Tweek were the only two people who didn't find it funny. The day went on and by the time we were walking home time just seemed to pass indefinately. "C-craig! AUGH! Where did M-m-mr Garrison go?!" Tweek yelped. "Fuck knows baby." I stated quietly. We saw Stan and those guys talking to Lola and Heidi. They had become the queen bees ever since Wendy and Bebe died. Lola even started wearing a blue bow in her hair as a sort of homage to Wendy. I'm sure the last time the whole Madonna look was cool was at least 30 years ago. Stan was dating Lola apparently. Not that I cared. Me and Tweek got back to my house. Dad and Mom were arguing as usual. Ruby was with Kenny's sister Karen, and a few other people from her class. They were all drinking beer to piss Dad off. I turned some music on as soon as I shut my door. Tweek sat down on my bed and started rolling a joint. "Damn someone's in need huh?" I laughed. "F-f-fuck you man! GAH!" Tweek stuttered. He lay down inhaling the poison. I just carried on listening to my music. deadmau5 probably the only generic dance music I actually like. "Craig! NNGH! You'll be with me forever right?" Tweek slurred, staring at me. "Sure thing." I said quietly. He carried on smoking the spliff. I got a text off Kenny. 'Damn Tucker why are you and Tweek ignoring me?' 'Kenny, it was a one time occurance. Get over yourself.'. 'Pfft! We'll soon see about that darlin xoxoxo'. There is just no understanding the word no with Kenny. I made myself a joint and lay next to Tweek. Before long he dozed off and I was left there with my own thoughts. I took the half smoked joint out of his hand and smoked it. When I was done with that I carried on with my own. I was starting to get bored. The music was starting to get more and more distorted as I devoured the marijuana. I looked on YouTube for some music. Lana Del Rey eh? Now that's someone I actually like. Lots of people think she's creepy and suicidal. I think I'm the only person who gets the deep message in her music. I decided to listen to her new song. I'd not been on YouTube for quite awhile. 10 minutes long. After I'd watched it I had a deep revelation. This was probably what Tweek was like. Seeking safety in others, having to trust in strangers. I feel embarrased that it brought a tear to my eye. Tweek stirred on my bed. I was too caught up in what I'd just watched to notice him waking up. "OH GOD! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He suddenly screamed. "Nothing baby, nothing at all." I replied, patting his head. It was a strange existence we both lead. Bound together by something so insidious it strangled the humanity out of us. But fuck everyone else this is our life and hell I'm loving it.

Chapter 117: Hounds Of Love TWEEK'S POV:

Today has been crazy man! Why is Craig being so secretive? OH GOD HE'S KILLED AGAIN! I asked him and he said he hadn't. I'm sure he's lying to me! OH GOD! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I'm sat here whilst he's being the DJ on his computer. I fucking love Nicki Minaj's new song Freedom. Even Craig agreed she's better vocally than he had previously thought. I've always loved her though. She's so curvy and has such a nice body. I'm just a stick figure. I keep trying to put on a bit of weight but it never works man! OH GOD! WHAT IF CRAIG THINK'S I'M UGLY MAN! We've been sat here smoking weed all afternoon. I can hear his sister and her friends laughing and joking downstairs. His Mom and Dad arguing over the taxes. I'm just sat here smoking the grass like nothing really matters. Of course everything matters. But I'm pretending it doesn't. I wish someone would hypnotise me, so I could forget what Craig's done. His crimes stand still in my mind. Worming their way in. I ignore them hastily. I am constantly on the lookout for any signs that he might kill me. I know he won't but I'll always be prepared. If I have to I'd kill him in a heartbeat. In self defence of course. But would I be able to go through with it? I've not handed him in to the cops so I doubt I'd be able to kill Craig. He's the love of my life. The One in my eyes. He always has been and he always will be. Why did it have to go so wrong? If God exists he must hate me with a passion. My life has been a cunt for as long as I can remember. I was always the target of bullying in school. I still am to this day. Not to such an extent because everyone is shit scared of Craig. But still the bullies see me. It's like I give off a certain aura, a certain scent. They pick it up and want to lay into me. I'm also a target for the sexual predators of this world. Not that I distinctly mind, I know how to control people in terms of sex. I know all the right things to do. How I survived as a prostitute I will never know. The ammount of times I was raped, I got no money and a beating that would last a life time. I remember in 6th grade when my Mom would ask who'd hit me. I'd blame Cartman. Her and Dad would go down the school and Eric Cartman would get suspended for a while. But I don't think the shame of my past could live up to the shame I feel right now. I have let all my morals and beliefs slip for Craig. I'd jump off a bridge for him. I'm perverting the course of justice for him. I know for a fact that guy in jail isn't the Colorado Strangler. I'm only a few inches away from him. What if he gets bored of me one day and snaps? OH GOD HE MIGHT KILL ME! PRESSURE! I know he wouldn't but he's hit me before. He might just lose it and bury me in someone's yard! I can't deal with that sort of pressure man! But Craig has always been so loving and protective of me. He's always looked after me. But now I'm looking after him. Constantly doing damage control. I hate what my life has become but at the same time I wouldn't have it any other way. I love him so much. I always have and I always will. Nothing conceiveable will ever change my love for Craig Tucker. If someone offered me a billion dollars I wouldn't hand him in. No plea bargain would ever seduce me away from him. The cops no nothing. And if they did then I'd kill myself. I can't live without him. I just can't! PRESSURE! Oh god! I cherish every moment we spend together. I love Craig so much, but at the same time I know one day he could just kill me and blame it on someone else. That thought scares me more now than ever before.

Chapter 118: Roc Me Out CRAIG'S POV:

Today has been so mad. Me and Tweek just listening to music without a care in the world. Apathy truly kills one's soul. I don't care about the fact I'm a killer. I don't think the guilt even affects me anymore. It's a pleasure being able to sleep at night it truly is. Mom and Dad decided to go see Grandma. They took Ruby with them and told me not to throw any wild parties. Me and Tweek had nothing to do except watch movies. We didn't have a DVD player any more because Ruby broke it. We watched one of Dad's old horror flicks 'Tenebrae'. Quite old and boring but still mildly intriguing. Why had I never thought of killing someone with a blade? It invoked a deep desire to kill again. Tweek was hiding behind the sofa everytime the killer struck. In the end he said I was sick and went back upstairs to my room. I jerked off as the killer killed Johnny the blonde guy with the stupid 80s sweater. I never thought the guy who wrote the book was the killer. Quite original if you ask me. I told Tweek I had to sort out some unfinished buisness. I put on my latex gloves and took my Dad's hammer in my bag. I got on the bus to Denver. I was sat there for over an hour. The dark Colorado hills passing me by. It was a vision of insanity. My dark world was losing the light of hope. I arrived in Denver at last. I went to a small bar. I saw the girl I had to cleanse. A complete slut. She looked like she just walked off the set of a music video. Neon eye makeup and plastic eyelashes. She's the one. I struck up a conversation with her. I bought her a drink. "So where are you from?" She asked quietly. "Greeley." I lied. "Ohh I've been there, quite boring if you ask me." She giggled. She asked if I wanted to go back to her place. I said yes of course. So we walked back there. She put the key in the lock and we were in. Quite the roach motel. She seemed way too high maintenance to live in a place like this. When her back was turned I struck her with the hammer. She was dead before she hit the floor. "Louise?" I heard a voice call out. A blonde girl saw her room mate dead on the floor. She looked towards me and screamed. I saw her frantically running for the phone. I went after her and struck her 5 times over the head. Her brain splattered all over the place as I caved her skull in. I took the butcher's knife out of my bag and cut them both up. I put what was left of the two girls into the bag. I put them both in a dumpster and got back on the bus to South Park. As I got back into town I went back home. Tweek was asleep on the sofa. I put my clothes in the wash and changed quickly. He woke up asking me where I'd been. I told him exactly where I'd been. He started sobbing saying I was insane. Well truer words were never spoken. The slut deserved it. She knew what she was doing. All dolled up in a cheap dive bar. It's people like her that corrupt the world. Perverting good innocent people. She had to be silenced. My 4th victim. I wonder when the cops will find her? Ohh and let's not forget the other girl. I correct myself. My 5th victim. Tweek need not know about the other girl. What he doesn't know won't hurt him right? I don't regret what I've done at all. Sure I will in a few days when it finally kicks in but for now I am pleased with my work. The Colorado Strangler is supposedly behind bars. But I shall re-invent myself. I am now the Mallet Killer. I doubt the police will label me so but fuck them. They can burn in fucking hell. "WHY DID YOU! NNGH! DO IT MAN?!" Tweek screamed. "You should have seen her baby. She was an absoloute slut!" I retorted. "THAT'S NO FUCKING REASON TO KILL SOMEONE! GAH!" He sobbed. He burst into tears. I held him close. "P-p-please! Just stop doing this!" He begged. "Fine man! Shit!" I muttered. We ended up fucking right there. I should have fucked those two girls but my sense of loyalty got the best of me. I wonder what it's like fucking a dead person? Maybe I should find out. But for now I'll just lie here. My unborn kids all over my lover's face. Life just couldn't get any better or worse. In theory I suppose it could but fuck thinking about it. Thinking about shit is for the followers, not the leaders. I wonder what the media will do when they find those rubbish bags. I burned my latex gloves and I've washed the knife and mallet. Please oh Lord let me escape justice once again. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 119: Fierce TWEEK'S POV:

I can't fucking believe it man! Yet again Craig lied! PRESSURE! He's killed again! It's been a week since he told me. There's been nothing on the news yet. He told me how he disembowelled them and threw them in a dumpster outside a garbage plant. Oh god! I don't know what the hell I should do! I can't tell the cops now. I can't ever tell them. I love him way too much! He even took me to where he dumped them. It was on Colfax Avenue. It was such a dark place. I was really frightened. He could obviously see this. "There's no need to be scared baby." He said quietly. "I-i-isn't there? GAH!" I yelped. "Her apartment was right there." He added, pointing. He seemed proud with what he'd done. "I-i wanna go home! AUGH! NOW CRAIG!" I ordered. He sighed and we started walking back to catch the bus. Pretty soon a lot of police cars speeded past us. We carried on walking. A lot of newsvans as well. Soon a cop stopped us. "Sorry boys but we're investigating a homicide and we'd like to interview everyone currently at the scene." He said matter of factly. Craig had a scared look on his face. OHH GOD! WHAT IF THEY FOUND OUT! "Umm! I'm waiting f-for my mom! GAH! She's over there!" I quickly stuttered. The cop looked perplexed. He turned around, Craig quickly grabbed my arm and lead me through the door of an apartment building. We pushed past a lot of people and came out the other side. We were on a different street. The police blockade visible a few inches away. "SHIT! We need to get out of here Tweekers!" Craig wheezed. He took a moment to catch his breath. We hitched a ride with some bald guy. "We're going to South Park. Is that okay?" Craig asked the guy. "Sure I'm heading up that way." The guy silently replied. OH GOD! WHAT IF THE POLICE SUSPECT SOMETHING?! PRESSURE! I texted my Mom and told her I'd be back home soon. We arrived back when it was getting dark. It was all over the news. Two young girls murdered on Colfax Avenue in Denver. They were identified as Louise Michaels and Mary Stewart, both 24. Craig took their lives. God I feel so fucking guilty man! They were so pretty. I bet he raped them. Why the fuck isn't he satisfied with me man?! WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE DUDE! Why does he have to go out and kill people? He's fucking crazy but I can't stop loving him. I am such a fucking idiot! We got back to my house and my Mom was watching the news. "Police are still reluctant to disclose the true nature of these horrible crimes. These two girls were killed in cold blood and there are no leads on the perpetrator." The news guy on the TV said. "Oh god! You boys wont believe this! Two girls in Denver have just been killed!" My mom exclaimed. She ran to me and hugged me. "Oh god sweetie I'm so glad you're safe!" She said loudly. She carried on saying she hoped the guy would be caught. If only she knew the guy was standing right next to me. What a farce my life has become. It's really fucking crazy man! How much longer can I keep this horrible secret? It's tearing me away from the outside in. I'm gonna die of a fucking heart attack from this pressure man! OH JESUS SEE ME THROUGH THIS!

Chapter 120: Highway Unicorn CRAIG'S POV:

What a lucky escape! Definitely the last time I return to the scene of the crime! I had to show Tweek what I'd done. I just had to. He's the one person I usually don't lie to. He had to see what I'd done. He only heard of my crimes from word of mouth before now. It had to change. I don't know why but he just had to see exactly what had happened. I feel as though the hunger is under control for now. One tiny bit of perversion gone from the world. The people of Denver will rest easy now those abhorent sluts are dead. I'm sat here right now listening to Tweek's mother fretting over how dangerous Denver is nowadays. She has no fucking idea! Ha! I truly laugh at the situation. I feel guilt for what I've done but at the same time it is amazing to know I got away with first degree murder. And five times at that! Five life sentences I have narrowly avoided. I am truly a criminal mastermind! I have set a goal of at least 100 people. It is a small war on perversion. People will learn to let their kids be kids. Not try to force them into the slutty lie of MTV's reality TV shows. I will not stop until at least Colorado is cleansed. I'm not asking for extremities and good wholesome Christian worship. I'm asking for a bit of fucking class. Dirty whores walking around like they fucking own the place. It can't be allowed for much longer. If Romney got in he'd surely be doing the same thing I am. Albeit he wouldn't be going around killing people but at least he'd fucking regulate shit! I just want the world to go back to how it used to be. Women who had respect for their bodies, Men who knew how to handle such women. I don't want to sound like a sexist pig but women are fucking whores these days. They put in all the effort to look up for it and they don't fucking give it up! Well I'm sick of it! I've never raped my victims but I'm thinking perhaps I should start. Teach them a fucking lesson. Tweek is the only person who deters me from my violent urges. God if I lost him I would kill until the day I die. There's a good chance of me doing that anyway but you get the picture. I truly wish I could stop. But when I see them just lying there. Blood on the floor, the ceiling and fucking everywhere. It's truly a vision of fabulous art. They just look asleep. Untainted and pure. I just want to cleanse them. I am the Messiah of the whores and wrong-doers of this world. I cleanse them of their sins and their lives. And In turn they shall be spared the flames of their own Hell. I can freely admit what I am doing is wrong in every sense of the word. But at the same time it is the most virtuous thing I have ever turned my time to. 5 people have been cured of their mistakes. Bebe and Token now that was neccessary. They were going to take Tweek away. The other three that was just for fun. And oh sweet Jesus was it fun. I didn't take photos because I'm not stupid but I enjoy refrencing the events in my mind's eye. Next time I'm definitely going to take a photo. I need some hard physical evidence of what I've done. I'll go fucking mad otherwise. I need to prove to myself what I'm capable of. Maybe then I can finally put an end to this murderous rage. Maybe then me and Tweek can live a fairly normal life. Just maybe. I hope so. Because so far life just fucking sucks. Drugs and Alcohol is the only thing that can cure me of this evil disease. Tweek is also the cure. God I could never hurt him. He's the most pure innocent person I know. Sure he's been a whore and druggie for years but he's mine. These dirty whores I kill don't belong to me. They belong to no-one. Empty providers of shame. I am gonna cleanse America. I have made it my fucking duty.

Chapter 121: Primadonna TWEEK'S POV:

I'm sat watching the TV at home. It's Wednesday and it's 5:30. Where's Craig? He said he'd be here 20 minutes ago. He had to clean his Dad's car so I know for a fact he's not doing anything bad. He could easily cheat on me the ammount of time he's been gone though. And that's what's so fucking annoying about it! I've texted him a lot and he's not said anything. Mom is reading one of her books with a bottle of wine. I'm drinking Coors Light because I don't wanna get really drunk tonight. More on the news. Police put up a sketch of a guy who looked nothing like Craig at all. Once again they got the wrong guy. It's starting to get stupid now. How can the police not know Craig did it? I suppose they have little evidence to tie him to the crime. I mean who could think a 14 year old boy could kill his best friend, and 4 girls? I have trouble believing it's all true myself sometimes. Even though I saw Craig strike Token with the photo frame. God man what did I do to deserve this? WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN! I'll always love Craig Tucker but I don't condone what he's done at all. Mom said she had to do the evening shift at the shop. I decided to touch myself when she left. I imagined Justin Bieber screwing me. God I sound like such a douche, but yeah I've kinda got a crush on JB. I cleaned myself up and carried on listening to the news reports. The cops said they were looking for a guy aged 35-40. God they are so off track it's fucking hillarious. Not in a good way of course but still. I got so bored I decided to please myself again. I watched one of the films me and Craig made. Me giving him a blowjob. It was a bit creepy whacking off to myself but at the same time it was so hot. I texted him again. Nothing. Ohh screw him. I called Kenny saying I needed a bit of satisfaction. He soon came running. I put on my Mom's lingerie. She's not as thin as me so it kinda hung off me. I put on my old hooker boots. "Hey Ken! GAH!" I flirted, as he came in. "Craig Tucker you lucky piece of shit!" He giggled. He was soon on me. I felt him slide in. He was fucking me into the sofa before long. He ripped the cheap lingerie off me and gave it to me hard. I didn't notice the door shutting. "The fuck?" I heard Craig say quietly. "OH GOD! AUGH!" I screamed. Kenny turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Ohh hi Craig. What's happening?" He said non-chalantly. "I suggest you get the fuck out of here. NOW." Craig ordered. Kenny pulled out of me and quickly pulled his pants back on. He ran past Craig, and out the door.  
"You are such a fucking slut!" Craig spat. "I-i-i might be a slut! GAH! But you're a fucking monster!" I stuttered. "Ohh and what? Fuck you! Fuckin' slut." He muttered. "Killer! Psycho! AUGH!" I yelped. I was gonna slap him but he grabbed my hand. "L-let go of me! NNGH!" I ordered. He pushed me down on the sofa. OH GOD HE'S GONNA RAPE ME! I kicked him in the nads. "AWW FUCK! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU RAPIST! GAH!" I screamed. He sighed and carried on clutching his balls. I laughed nervously. "Want me to kiss em better?" I flirted. "No you can fuck off." He hissed. "Ohh whatever! GAH! Kenny is way better than you anyway!" I spat. He slapped me at that. "OHH REALLY! SHIT TWEEK! YOU SLUT!" He roared. He carried on hitting me. He took his belt off and welted my back with it. "YOU WILL OBEY ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He bellowed. "P-p-please stop!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. He carried on hitting me. When he looked me in the eyes something changed in him. "Ohh god Tweek. I am so sorry!" He quickly said. Fuck you and you're apologies! "G-get off me!" I ordered. I pushed him away. "GET OUT OR I'LL FUCKING RING THE COPS!" I screamed. "Tweek calm down! I thought you were gonna leave me!" He begged. "I FUCKING SHOULD! GAH! YOU'RE CRAZY!" I shouted. He kissed me, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't resist. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." He promised. He laid me down on the sofa and took my clothes off. He kissed all the scars he'd just made. He rammed his way in and fucked me. He was finishing what Kenny started. I deserved it. I shouldn't have cheated on Craig. I am so fucking stupid man! PRESSURE! God I hope he doesn't leave me because of tonight! 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 122: Too Shy CRAIG'S POV:

I can't believe I lashed out at Tweek. I've made a massive fucking mistake. Him and his Mom are ignoring all my calls. She wont let me in to their house. Tweek blamed his bruises on Cartman but I'm sure his Mom knows somethings up. When I saw him with Kenny my fucking blood boiled. I'm not having Tweek stolen off me by some cheap ass hillbilly like Kenny McCormick. Once again Stan and his gang of dickholes are interfering. I'm so scared Tweek will leave me. God I can't fucking deal with it! It's worse than the guilt I feel for the murders. I wouldn't blame him for leaving me though, He must hate my fucking guts. I shouldn't have taken it out on him. I shouldn't have taken it out on Token or Bebe and those 3 girls to be completely fucking honest. God what has my life become. I honestly wish I could go back in time and change what has happened. God why the fuck did I allow it to happen? It could have been so fucking different if I had just took a little bit of time to think shit over. But no I had to do what I wanted and 5 people are dead because of my actions. If I hadn't have killed Bebe none of this would have happened. That bitch should have just kept to herself and not spread stupid lies. She was always obsessed with money. Bebe was just like that. She changed one of those girly lists just so she could have some shoes. And she tried to fucking extort me. I'll admit I shouldn't have killed her but still. I'm just so fucking ashamed of what I've done. The irrepairable guilt is starting to come back. And it's ten times worse this time round. I just wish I could rectify what I've done. I know unless I have a fucking time machine that's impossible. I just can't believe I let my anger out on the person I love so much. It's been two weeks since it happened and Tweek has vanished from my life. I know he's still in his house. He hasn't been to school. He hasn't been walking around town. Nobody's seen him. Not even Stan Marsh and those fucktards. God how could I let my anger get that out of control? It's fucking ludicrous. I should seriously go back to anger management classes. Didn't work the first time but they might this time round. If I actually listen. I need to do something, anything. Will Tweek hear me out this time? Will he actually listen to what I've got to say? I doubt it highly. God I'll kill myself if he breaks up with me. I'll have no reason to live. I'll do anything, I'll stop killing, I'll do fucking anything. I'll set fire to all my Red Racer stuff. I'll stop being a dick. I'll do anything for Tweek Tweak. Fucking anything remotely conceiveable. I've ruined us. I ruined us the night I strangled Bebe to death. I know that for an absoloute fact. God I hope things between me and Tweek aren't ruined. I'll turn this town upside down. I'll turn the world upside down. I'll set a fire to the lie that is the United States of America. I believe in what America used to be. Freedom, Democracy. All that's gone. Fuck what's left because it's all a disgusting malignant lie.

Chapter 123: American Life TWEEK'S POV:

Two weeks ago today, Craig hit me. He hurt me really bad. Once again I had to lie about Cartman! OH MY GOD! THEY KNOW I'M LYING! Any normal person would report Craig for assault. Mind you any normal person would tell the cops exactly what Craig's been up to. I helped him move Token's body though, so I can't do anything. I'll be looking at life in prison for covering up a murder. WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN! I'm drinking Jack Daniels in my room because I've got nothing else to do. I haven't seen Craig for exactly two weeks. God I miss him. I love him so much but at the same time I am extremely afraid and loathe him. Why is my head so mashed? Well I suppose the weed doesn't help. I can't do anything else except wait for him to come running back. Begging for my forgiveness. Telling me I'm oh so beautiful and smart. I can't help loving Craig. All I've been given is neglect and maltreatment my whole life. He's the one who taught me that you can be loved. In a platonic way at least. He's the one who'd let me cry on his shoulder in elementary when everyone else would ridicule me. I can't let all those memories go. It would be way too hard. I can't lose Craig it would be far too painful. It's not even a fucking option. He'd do something really stupid if I left. He'd probably kill me! I'M ONLY 14 I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I love him with all my fucking heart. It will never change. I know that is as true as the sun rising every day. Craig is the one who makes me feel amazing. It was my own fault for cheating on him with Kenny. I made a stupid, ridiculous mistake. He shouldn't have hit me I know, but I can't excuse my actions. I just wish it could all change. He wasn't a murderer, we were actually happy. That was the fake alternate universe I wanted to live in. It's all a lie and a part of my imagination though. It always will be and there's nothing I can do to change that disgusting fact. I can remember when me and Craig first started dating. The elation that my dream had finally came true. I mean why the fuck would someone like Craig Tucker wanna go out with me? I'm not attractive at all. I've got weird wiry white hair, I'm way too thin and practically a midget. Craig on the other hand, He's tall, muscular and very sexy. He's all the things I always wanted to be. Stubborn, uncaring and confident. But then the whole murdering situation happened. I still love him so much it's crippling. But at the same time I just wish he'd get caught. But then I realise if he does I'll never see him again. OH GOD! JESUS DON'T LET CRAIG LEAVE ME! PRESSURE! I can't deal with the heartbreak. The realisation of what has happened. I pretend every day we're just like every other couple. No dark taboos hanging over us. No ridiculous outlandish pursuits. I wish I could get off the drugs but I know I can't. If it weren't for the weed and the crack I would have confessed long ago. I love him with all my heart but he's killing me. Every day the guilt of what he's done is destroying me.

Chapter 124: Atlantis CRAIG'S POV:

I called Tweek an hour ago and he's agreed to meet me to sort things out. I've had a shower and surely gone through a whole tube of hair products. God let things go right. If you do I'll believe in you forever. I'll become a born again Christian and champion the word of the lord. No wait that sounds completely fucking stupid. If all that shit exists I just hope it brings the love of my life back to me. I've been waiting for an hour for Tweek. What the fuck is taking him so long? Hmmn he might be helping out at the coffee shop. I am just so frustrated waiting for him. I have been jerking off non stop thinking about him. That sexy little body. Damn he does it to me everytime. I can't wait to see him. 'I'll be there soon Craig! Love you xxx'. Now you text me? 'Sure thang gorgeous.'. Soon just isn't good enough. Damn it Tweek you drive me crazy. It was another 20 minutes until I heard the door knock. Wow he looks good. New outfit and everything. "H-hey! GAH!." He smiled. "Wow Tweekers. You sexy bitch." I flirted. He smiled nervously and started shaking again. I invited him in and gave him a beer. We talked for quite a while. He said he totally forgived me for what happened that night. I am so fucking glad! Oh Lord thank you so much for this blessing. I am belated that this has come to pass. We ended up fucking on the carpet. I got Tweek's sexy new jeans covered in my cum. Shame but they do look better this way. We went upstairs to carry on. It went on for hours. His sweaty body writhing beneath me. It was a vision of paradise. The ecstasy between us just couldn't be disolved. The fire that burned between me and Tweek was like something of legend. At least that's how I pictured it in my mind. "C-craig! AUGH! You'll love me forever right?" He asked me, his face flushed. "Duuuh! You're so silly Tweekers!" I laughed. "Don't laugh at me! NNGH!" He snapped. We carried on drinking the beer and smoking what was left of the marijuana. The herb was burning my throat to the point of unescapeable euphoria. I could feel it all throughout my body. The aftermath of the hot sex combined with the grass. It was fucking amazing! God what did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as Tweek? I feel undeserving of him. No one else would put up with my bullshit. I just love seeing that wild blonde hair blowing in the wind. You can't replicate something that beautiful in a movie or a fashion show. He's one in a fucking kind. "Tweek I fucking love you. So damn much." I said quietly. "GAH! You too baby!" He stuttered. We just lay there with nothing else to disturb us. Sure there was Mom scrubbing the dinner plates downstairs. But I'm sure the sound of us was little to deter her from her routine. I'm just glad we managed to patch things up. Damn I'd be crushed if he rejected me. What the fuck did I do to deserve ya Tweek? I'll never fucking know. I've had ridiculous luck so far. I know one day it will eventually run out. It's a certainty. Oh well I just hope that day will not happen for years, years and years. Well I'm just hoping so. Like my hope will do fuck all in this stupid world. 


End file.
